Un giro en el tiempo
by Luna Andry
Summary: Porque nunca es demasiado tarde para enmendar un error, una joven del siglo XXI termina atrapada en 1914, fecha y lugar donde conoce a Terry, Candy y Susana. ¿viene a salvar o a ser salvada?
1. Chapter 1

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

Enero 2016

Aquella mañana el clima no podía ser peor; aun estando en casa, bajo las cobijas de mi cama me moría de frío. Tenía los pies congelados y las orejas frías.  
El despertador sonó una vez más después de haberlo postergado tres veces por diez minutos más, pero al parecer no entendía la indirecta que no quería levantarme de la cama. Era viernes y no tenía mucho trabajo así que ¿para qué llegar temprano a la oficina?

Después de apagar la alarma y encender la radio para no volver a quedarme dormida me levanté de la cama envuelta en una frazada que mamá me había regalado la Navidad pasada.  
Envuelta fui hasta la cocina y preparé la cafetera para tener algo caliente que tomar. Mientras el aparato hacia ruidos que indicaban que pronto tendría en mis manos una taza de café, revisé los nuevos correos electrónicos que habían llegado durante la noche y parte de la mañana. Nada importante; un par de promociones de tiendas departamentales, la factura de mi última compra de iTunes en la que había comprado cuatro nuevas canciones y también estaba un correo de Matt, mi novio, recordándome que el sábado a las nueve de la mañana pasaría por mí a mi casa para ir a ver a mi familia. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir. La visita era en honor a una reunión familiar que se hacía cada mes a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivía mi abuela Claire, la mujer por la que yo llevaba el mismo nombre.

Arrojé el teléfono sobre el sofá y volví a la pequeña cocina donde ya estaba listo mi café. Perfecto. Tal como me gusta. No muy caliente con poca azúcar sin llegar a ser muy cargado.

Ahora venía la prueba más difícil; tomar el valor de algún rincón mágico de mi ser y girar la llave de la ducha y, lamentablemente tener que tiritar de frío al sentir el agua nada caliente que salía de la regadera. Ni modo; ese detalle de la casa era lo único que no había podido reparar desde hacía dos años que llevaba viviendo aquí.

Me bañé en tiempo récord, algo digno de un reconocimiento, pero vestirme ameritaba una medalla olímpica a la persona más rápida del mundo: me calcé un pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas negras cómodas y protectoras del frío que hacía afuera. Una blusa rosa de mangas y cuello alto y mi chamarra negra que era un escudo para mí. —En verdad nunca había sentido tanto frío en mi vida. — del armario saqué bufanda y guantes y después de verificar que llevara todo en mi bolsa salí del apartamento y fui hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo donde estaba mi coche.

Cuando llegué a la oficina me di cuenta que no era la única que se moría de frío. Todos en sus escritorios tenían una taza de café caliente y algunos hasta un par de rosquillas.

Amy, mi asistente me pasó unos cuantos recados y me metí a mi oficina. Yo trabajaba en una reconocida agencia de publicidad. Mi jefe, el señor Miller me había encargado la publicidad de un nuevo producto de comida orgánica que pronto se lanzaría, así que eso me tenía con los nervios de punta a pesar de tener más del setenta por ciento del trabajo hecho. Este proyecto me tuvo ocupada toda la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Después de colgar una llamada, Amy abrió despacio la puerta de mi oficina. Tenía un par de años menos que yo (yo tenía 26) y era la mejor asistente que uno pudiera desear ya que incluso aceptaba deshacerse de contactos indeseables que todos los días me llamaban. Un par de empresas de publicidad me habían llamado en las últimas semanas para ofrecerme empleo. Mi trabajo les había llamado la atención, pues la reciente época navideña había hecho que las ventas de ciertos productos aumentaran considerablemente.  
La primera vez que llamaron los había atendido yo, pero conforme fueron aumentando sus llamadas, mi paciencia disminuyó y le lancé a Amy la molestia de rechazarlos categóricamente.

—jefa, su novio está aquí— dijo moviendo los dedos sobre su iPad — dice que la llevará a desayunar. Por cierto, llamó la señora Jones, su vecina para decirme que su nieto vino a visitarla y que, si le permite ocupar su lugar del estacionamiento el fin de semana ya que usted no va a estar, ¿qué le digo? — preguntó levantando su vista hacia mí.

—primero, no me hables de usted, sabes que no me gusta. Segundo dile a Matt que pase y tercero dile a la señora Jones que no hay problema.

—sí jefa— asintió Amy ignorando el punto número uno. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí pero inmediatamente se volvió a abrir y dio paso a Matt, el hombre perfecto para mí. Medía un metro setenta, eso lo sabía por la última vez en que lo acompañé al doctor por un resfriado que tuvo durante diciembre del año anterior. Ancho de hombros, su pecho simplemente perfecto y bien marcado; cabello cobrizo, alborotado y endemoniadamente sexy. Sus ojos azules me miraron divertido cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba de arriba a abajo con contemplación y su sonrisa de medio lado fue lo que me cortó la respiración.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y sin importarme nada le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo besé. Sentí como él sonreía e inmediatamente me tomaba por la cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

—tomaré eso como un ´buenos días´— dijo después de que me separara de sus labios. Sonreí y sentí como el color rojo se instalaba en mis mejillas. A pesar de los cuatro años que llevábamos como novios nunca me cansaba de besarlo y tampoco de sonrojarme cada vez que lo veía.

—¿cómo estás? — pregunté besando su mejilla sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—hasta hace unos minutos muriéndome de frío— dijo haciendo que yo me pusiera más roja al entender su indirecta— ¿nos vamos ya? — preguntó acariciándome la mejilla y sonriendo juguetonamente.

—dame un segundo— dije volviendo a mi escritorio para suspender la laptop y tomar mi chamarra y mi bolso— lista— sonreí tomando su mano para salir juntos de mi oficina.

Matt trabajaba en una editorial de Nueva York y cada viernes al igual que yo, se escapaba de su lugar de la oficina para que almorzáramos juntos. No teníamos un lugar preferido, de hecho, algunas veces comprábamos hot dogs y comíamos en su auto; pero aquella mañana fuimos a una cafetería y sentados uno junto al otro para aminorar el frío comimos un buen omelette y disfrutamos de un capuchino caliente.

—¿seguro qué quieres ir a la reunión? — pregunté mientras le daba un sorbo a la caliente bebida— no creo que pase nada del otro mundo. Sólo las mismas anécdotas de siempre por parte de mis abuelos y las quejas de mis tíos— dije un tanto fastidiada.

—si no quieres que vaya no iré— dijo poniéndose serio.

—no es que no quiera que vayas, sólo no quiero que te aburras— respondí tomando su mano entre la mía para bajar su enojo. Con Matt un mimo nunca estaba de más.

—sabes perfectamente que no me aburro, ni fastidio ni nada parecido— dijo apretando mi mano— de hecho, creo que la única que no quiere ir eres tú.

¡Exacto! Había dado en el blanco. No tenía ningunas ganas de salir este fin de semana ni de levantarme temprano para llegar al desayuno familiar del domingo y después tener que quedarme al menos dos horas en una charla con todos mis familiares. Pero eso no quería decírselo a Matt, él quería demasiado a mi familia y ellos a él.

—¿acerté? — levantó una ceja y me quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara— ¿por qué? — preguntó al saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

—no sé— me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada. Él no dijo nada; sólo extendió un brazo y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Recargó su mentón en mi cabeza y emitió un profundo suspiro.

Su reacción no era extraña pero tampoco natural. Yo sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba estar con mi familia, cosa que ningún novio que se haya registrado en la historia gustaba de hacer, pero simplemente él quería a mi familia: a mis padres, Helen y Peter, a mi hermana Carol junto con su hijo Kevin y su esposo Richard. A mis tíos Nick y William.

Aún y con todo ese afecto que le tenía a mi familia había algo raro en que insistiera tanto en que fuera a ver a mi familia.

—está bien. Si no quieres ir no iremos— dijo después de un largo minuto en silencio.

—¿por qué tanto interés en que vayamos? — pregunté.

—son tu familia y últimamente no los ves mucho, ni siquiera los llamas por teléfono para saber cómo están— respondió sin dudarlo. Al parecer ya tenía ese argumento preparado.

—he tenido mucho trabajo. Lo sabes bien. Ya ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mí— contesté separándome de su abrazo. Me fastidió un poco su comentario, él sabía la carga que trabajo que había tenido en los últimos meses.

—no es excusa— dijo molesto— pero es tu decisión— se bebió de un trago el resto del café que tenía y pidió la cuenta

Cuando salimos de la cafetería ya no sentía tanto frío, pero aun así el aire que me golpeó la cara fue una clara señal de que el día no mejoraría.  
Caminamos hasta el auto de Matt y emprendimos camino de vuelta a mi oficina en completo silencio. Al parecer le había molestado en extremo mi apatía con respecto a la reunión familiar.  
Cuando detuvo el auto frente al edificio desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se giró un poco para verme.

—no me gusta pelear contigo— dijo tomando mi mano.

—no peleamos— dije lo más normal que pude. A mí tampoco me gustaba pelear con él— en fin, mañana pasas por mí a las nueve a mi casa— dije dando un suspiro.

—me refiero a lo de ayer— dijo bajando un poco la voz.

¡Ah! Se refería a eso. El día anterior habíamos discutido por una tontería para él. Yo tuve una junta importante que se extendió hasta muy tarde y no pude ir a cenar con él. Estaba empeñado en que saliera sin terminar mi trabajo y que continuara al día siguiente porque ya era tarde, debo admitirlo y mi jefe parecía no terminar nunca.  
Me enojé, se enojó; dijimos cosas absurdas y colgué el teléfono sin decir "adiós" o "te llamo cuando termine"

—entiende que tenía trabajo; era una reunión importante— dije con voz tranquila, intentando no iniciar una nueva discusión.

—eso lo entiendo. Lo que no comprendo es cómo te has vuelto tan obsesiva con tu trabajo. Sé que estás haciendo lo que te gusta; lo que siempre soñaste, pero te estás olvidando de ti misma. No quieres ver a tu familia porque estás demasiado cansada por tu trabajo. No puedes ir a cenar conmigo por tu trabajo. Los fines de semana nunca dejas el teléfono y últimamente lo único que hacemos es hablar de trabajo.

—tú también hablas de trabajo y no me quejo— respondí frunciendo el ceño tratando de repartir la culpa entre ambos.

—porque parece ser la única manera de llamar tu atención. — respondió esta vez enojado— ¡genial! Pensé, ¡ya estalló la bomba!

—eso no es cierto— me quejé haciendo una voz chillona que odiaba que saliera de mi boca— podemos hablar de lo que sea y sabes que te escucho.

—claro— dijo él irónicamente— dime ¿por qué quería salir a cenar contigo ayer? — me preguntó— te lo dije la semana pasada.

¡Demonios! No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. ¿Qué me había dicho? Su cumpleaños no era, faltaban un par de semanas todavía. Tampoco un ascenso de trabajo. ¡Dios! Qué tonta me sentí en ese momento. Matt tenía razón, no recordaba el motivo.

—lo lamento— dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo admitiendo que ese había sido error mío.

—seguro que sí— dijo molesto y después se quedó callado.

—Matt, por favor, discúlpame: no ha sido mi intención comportarme de esa manera— dije esperando encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparme. — dime algo por favor— pedí ante su mutismo.

—será mejor que subas. Tengo que volver al trabajo— dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo me quedé ahí y le sostuve la mirada hasta que se fue suavizando un poco y me regaló una sonrisa de medio lado. Se acercó a mi lentamente y me besó— sólo recuerda que no todo es trabajo— dijo cuando se separó de mí. — y que te amo.

—en verdad lo lamento— repetí apenada—

—olvídalo ya— dijo— tendremos muchas noches más para cenar juntos.

—eso tenlo por seguro— sonreí y le besé la mejilla, pero él volvió a besarme en los labios— te veo mañana— dije después.

—¿quieres que pase por ti?

—no, no sé a qué hora saldré— respondí.

—está bien— dijo antes de que saliera de su auto.

Cuando entré en la oficina todo era un caos. La gente corría de un lado para otro con papeles, cajas y más cosas entre las manos.

—¿qué pasa? — pregunté a Amy cuando la pude localizar.

—el señor Miller ha llamado diciendo que habrá hoy, dentro de una hora, una revisión general de los proyectos que tenemos en proceso. — respondió.

—¡¿qué?!— exclamé frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿por qué no me llamaste?

—era su hora de descanso, y hasta ahora tenemos todo bajo control— respondió Amy mirando algo en su iPad. Estaba segura que si mi asistente perdía su aparato electrónico, perdería su vida entera.

—debiste llamarme de todas formas— dije un tanto molesta— ahora veamos qué debemos hacer.

La hora que siguió fue la más corta de mi vida. Los vídeos de la comida orgánica que se habían filmado tres semanas antes aún no llegaban a mis manos y aunque teníamos todo listo, si no presentábamos los vídeos sería como sí no tuviéramos nada.

Mi jefe llegó tan puntual como nunca lo era y nos llamó a todos los líderes de cada proyecto a la sala de juntas. Con una carpeta en la mano y seguida de Amy entré en la sala y tomé mi lugar en la mesa. La presentación comenzó con Michael encargado de una nueva línea de dulces sin azúcar. El señor Miller lo aprobó y lo felicitó por su puntualidad y buena preparación. Después pasó Robert con el proyecto de una empresa de seguros y justo tres minutos antes que él terminara recibí los vídeos. Respiré aliviada y pude presentar mi trabajo con todo el éxito posible.  
El señor Miller me felicitó y me puso como ejemplo a seguir ante el resto de mis compañeros. Me sentí orgullosa por mi trabajo; el tiempo invertido había valido la pena ya que me estaba abriendo camino en mi carrera. Sonreí y la voz de Matt se coló en mi mente. "Recuerda que no todo es trabajo" tal vez tenía razón, pero no me había matado estudiando toda mi vida para no dar todo de mí en lo que me gustaba hacer. La verdad era que no me veía trabajando en otra cosa que no fuera Publicidad.

Una vez terminada la reunión el señor Miller me pidió que me quedara en la sala a esperar a los representantes de la empresa de comida orgánica que venían en camino para ver lo que les teníamos preparado.

—¿vienen ya? — pregunté nerviosa.

—sí; en media hora— dijo el señor Miller con toda la calma que yo ya no tenía.

—¿cómo sabía que tendría todo listo? — pregunté — ¿qué tal si no teníamos los vídeos o el estudio de mercado?

—te conozco Claire, sé que por encima de todo está tu trabajo— dijo Miller descaradamente. ¡Maravilloso!, hasta él se daba cuenta que dejaba de lado mi vida para dedicarme al trabajo. Claro que eso le convenía, pero tal vez no tanto a Matt y a mi familia.

Las personas que esperábamos llegaron dos horas más tarde. Dos horas en las que me dediqué a contarle a Matt por medio de mensajes de texto lo que había pasado desde que me dejó en la oficina.

"¿Entonces saldrás temprano?" Preguntó en uno de los mensajes.

"Tal vez. Te llamo cuando salga ¿ok?"

"Bien. Felicidades"

"Gracias. Lamento sólo hablar de trabajo. Prometo ya no hacerlo"

"No pienses ahora en eso. De hecho, yo también tengo una buena noticia. Publicaremos uno de los manuscritos que propuse en la última junta. Será un éxito, estoy seguro"

"Me alegro mucho por ti. Estoy segura que así será"

Salir temprano de la oficina era una utopía. Cuando me disponía a salir Miller entró en mi pequeño lugar de trabajo y tiró sobre mi escritorio un montón de documentos que quería que analizara.

—¿ahora? — pregunté mirando el reloj.

—no creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer— respondió mi jefe dando media vuelta.

—no, dormir no es necesario para mí— murmuré volviendo a sentarme en la silla giratoria. En ese momento me pregunté si siempre había sido así y yo no lo notaba o si de un tiempo a la fecha me explotaba más, o si ese día había estado más sensible a su actitud por el regaño que había recibido de Matt.

Amy entró diciendo que ya se iba y deseándome un buen fin de semana. Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía trabajando ofreció quedarse a ayudarme, pero yo me negué. Le sonreí y la dejé ir. No porque Miller me retuviera ahí yo haría lo mismo con Amy, ella se merecía un buen descanso y yo no se lo iba a quitar.

"No saldré tan pronto como creía. Nos vemos mañana"

El mensaje era para Matt y aunque sabía que se molestaría más de lo que ya estaba (aunque lo disimulara) tenía que saber que podía irse a su casa sin problema de tener que pasar por mí.

Las nueve; las diez, las once y cuarto de la noche marcó el reloj y al fin pude irme. Ya sólo quería subirme a mi coche y llegar a casa, pero no podía. Recordé que le había dado permiso a la señora Jones, mi vecina, de utilizar mi lugar del estacionamiento y dejarlo en la puerta del edificio no era una opción.

Con la chamarra puesta y la bolsa al hombro salí del edificio esperando poder conseguir un taxi. Esperé por diez minutos hasta que frente a mí se detuvo un auto más viejo que una máquina de escribir. El conductor era un señor ya mayor con una espesa barba blanca.

Consciente que no conseguiría un taxi en mejores condiciones me subí esperando que no me dejara tirada a mitad de camino o muerta en algún barrio peligroso.

—una fría noche ¿no? — dijo después que le diera la dirección de mi casa.

—creo que nunca había sentido tanto frío— dije subiendo con dificultad la ventanilla del auto. El frío que había sentido en la mañana ahora era más fuerte.

—estoy seguro que ha habido inviernos más crudos en la historia— dijo el conductor sonriéndome.

—me alegra no haberlos vivido— dije devolviendo la sonrisa. El señor parecía amable y muy decente así que no me dio ninguna desconfianza.

—si…— murmuró él— dígame ¿acaba de salir del trabajar? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—sí— suspiré— tuve que quedarme a revisar unas cosas.

—espero que eso no pase muy a menudo. A veces por trabajo dejamos de lado lo que realmente importa en la vida.

¡Ay no! Otra charla motivacional sobre el trabajo y la vida. ¿acaso los reproches iban a continuar? ¡Gracias Destino!

—es la primera vez que pasa— mentí recordando la noche de la semana anterior y la anterior a esa y... Y varias más.

—¿en qué trabaja? Si no es indiscreción— dijo mirándome por el retrovisor.

Yo le expliqué a grandes rasgos mi trabajo por tres calles.

—podría decirse que ayudo a que las personas hagan lo que tienen que hacer para vender o promocionar algo.

—ayuda... supongo que es una buena palabra para describir lo que hará— dijo pensativo.

"¿Lo qué hará?" Tal vez quiso decir lo que hace. Me encogí de hombros ignorando el comentario. Probablemente el señor estaba tan cansado como yo, después de todo era viernes.

El auto se movió por varias calles rápidamente hasta que tuvo que detenerse de pronto a causa de un accidente que había alentado el tráfico. "Tendremos que tomar otra ruta" dijo y yo recordé la única opción que había y la más larga. Acepté el cambio y giramos por una calle menos congestionada.

El camino que debía tomar se haría de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Las primeras calles me mantuve despierta, pero poco a poco me fui quedando dormida y me perdí el resto del camino.

Desperté cuando ya estaba a una calle de mi casa. Pagué el taxi y antes de que el auto se volviera a poner en marcha el conductor dijo:

—el tiempo no se puede recuperar. Así que utilízalo bien. — después dijo algo en voz baja que no pude entender.

Entré al edificio y fui hasta la parte de la recepción donde estaba el correo de todos los vecinos. Saqué una pequeña llave de mi bolsa y la metí en el número que me correspondía. Había poca correspondencia así que sólo le eché una mirada y metí todo en la bolsa.

"Llegué viva a casa. Fue un día muy largo. Te veré mañana"

"Dulces sueños"

Sonreí como una tonta al leer el mensaje de Matt. ¡Cielos!, lo quería tanto y aún no me cabía en la cabeza como es que me estaba alejando de él. Me propuse aprovechar el fin de semana familiar para hacer las paces con él.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a mi piso. Una chispa pasó junto a mi justo cuando tocaba el ultimo escalón y me di cuenta que todo el pasillo estaba a oscuras, creo que la luz del corredor se había fundido justo en ese momento. ¡Qué más daba! Conocía el pasillo y mi casa como la palma de mi mano.

Saqué la llave y la introduje en la cerradura. Todo estaba a oscuras, di un par de pasos y busqué con la mano el interruptor para encender la luz y cuando todo se iluminó me llevé la peor sorpresa de todas:

Mi televisor, mi reproductor de música, mi librero, mis cuadros en la pared en fin nada de lo que yo tenía estaba en su lugar.

Los muebles eran diferentes, yo tenía dos sofás que estaban frente al televisor; ahora había un solo sofá al lado de un librero. Esto era demasiado extraño.

La pared en la que yo tenía varias fotografías de mi familia, de Matt y de paisajes habían desaparecido y ahora había un... ¡Afiche de Romeo y Julieta!

La confusión, el miedo y el enojo se intensificaron cuando escuché la voz de un hombre.

—¿qué hace usted aquí? — giré a mi izquierda, donde estaba la pequeña cocina. Sólo había una alacena, una estufa y una sencilla mesa rodeada de sillas. Ni rastro del microondas, la cafetera, los sartenes que había comprado— ¿quién es usted? — preguntó la misma voz. Un hombre, o tal vez un joven de no más de veinte años, cabello castaño, abundante y largo; tez blanca, alto y vestido con una ropa que no pertenecía a esta década, ni siquiera a este siglo.

—eso le pregunto yo— dije sacando valor no sé de dónde— ¿quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa? — pregunté.

¿En verdad le había hablado de usted? ¡El muchacho era más joven que yo!

—¡su casa! — exclamó el joven— se equivoca. Esta es mi casa.

—¡claro que no! — grité— salga de inmediato si no quiere que llame a la policía— metí la mano en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón buscando el teléfono celular pero no lo encontré. ¡Imposible! Lo había dejado abajo mientras revisaba el correo y enviaba los mensajes a Matt.

—yo soy el que debería llamar a la policía— dijo el muchacho acercándose a mí— dígame quien es, qué hace aquí y por qué lleva esa ropa tan ridícula.

—¡ridícula! — exclamé indignada— mi ropa es mejor que la suya. ¿Dónde consiguió eso? En un mercado de pulgas. Nadie se viste como sí viviera en los años veinte, o antes de esa época.

—estamos en 1914— dijo el chico mirándome como a un bicho raro, aunque el raro era él. — dígame, ¿ha tomado algo? — preguntó acortando la distancia que había entre los dos.

—no se acerque— dije dando un paso hacia atrás— y dígame de qué va este numerito de que estamos en 1914, ¡está loco! Estamos en el 2016.

El chico se echó a reír y su gesto me recordó a alguien; sí, definitivamente él hacía lo mismo: cuando reía con ganas echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

No, no, no esto era imposible. Debía estar soñando. Simplemente era imposible. Debía ser un sueño, sí. Yo seguía dormida en el taxi y todo esto era un mal sueño. Me mordí la lengua para asegurarme de que estaba dormida, pero el mordisco me dolió terriblemente y, por loco que pareciera, supe que no estaba soñando.

—no sé quién sea usted ni como entró a mi departamento, pero esa ha sido una buena broma— dijo en cuanto paró de reír.

—no estoy bromeando, mocoso insolente— dije enojada como si le hablara a un hermano menor— el cual nunca había tenido, yo era la más pequeña de mi familia.

No sé qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de expresión. Si mi cara molesta o cómo le había dicho de mocoso insolente, pero se puso serio y me miró muy fijamente.

—te pareces a.…— me miró de nuevo ladeando un poco la cabeza— no, es imposible— dijo más para sí mismo— ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó.

—Claire— respondí.

—bueno Claire, dime qué es lo que quieres en mi casa— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—ya te dije que es mi casa— dije fastidiada a punto de hacer una rabieta— mira, aquí está la llave— dije moviendo el juego de llaves.

El chico sacó de su pantalón un juego de llaves idéntico al mío y me miró confundido.

—debe haber un error— murmuró.

—ya lo creo— dije— por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — pregunté.

—Terrence Gandchester— dijo con voz solemne.

¡No! Eso era imposible. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado esto? ¿cómo y por qué estaba yo en el siglo pasado?...

* * *

Gracias por leer el comienzo de esta nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

—así que vienes del futuro— dijo Terry (como había pedido que lo llamara) después de dos horas de explicarle de mil y un formas posibles que ese era mi departamento, aunque en otro tiempo— eso es... poco común— dijo en un tono lleno de tranquilidad. Claro, los ingleses eran muy buenos ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡poco común! — exclamé— ¿cada cuánto tiempo ves a personas que te dicen son del futuro?. — dije perdiendo la poca calma que me quedaba; después de todo yo no era inglesa.

—nunca había conocido a ninguno— respondió— pero te creo— dijo levantándose del sofá en el que los habíamos sentado. (Los míos eran más cómodos) —¿un poco de té? Apuesto a que te mueres de frío.

—no estaría mal— dije levantándome también para asomarme una vez más por la ventana. En un par de horas ya había visto tres carruajes y aún no me hacía a la idea de no ver taxis amarillos y espectaculares sobre los edificios. Bueno, ni siquiera había grandes edificios todavía.

—ya que no estás tan sorprendido como una persona normal debería estar ¿tienes idea de cómo puedo regresar a mi tiempo? — pregunté una vez que Terry me dio una taza de té caliente.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró a un punto perdido en el lugar.

—Terry... Terry— dije intentando llamar su atención.

—discúlpame; estaba pensando— dijo dando un trago a su taza.

—en cómo puedo regresar— dije esperanzada.

—no, en Susana— respondió.

Yo levanté las cejas. Este muchacho era demasiado honesto y extraño. Tenía frente a sí a una mujer que decía que venía del futuro, lo cual podía ser una mentira y yo en realidad era una psicópata que intentaría matarlo

y se ponía a pensar en una chica.

—tu novia— afirmé intentando conservar la calma.

—¡desde luego que no! — exclamó rápidamente— es una compañera de trabajo— dijo segundos después.

—¿a qué te dedicas? — pregunté, aunque sabía bien la respuesta.

—soy actor de teatro— respondió orgulloso.

—¿de los buenos? — pregunté con cierta ironía. Supuse que le fastidiaría que le preguntara eso ya que la respuesta que daría era obvia.

—de los mejores— respondió y el término orgulloso le quedó pequeño.

Miré a la pared donde estaba colgado el afiche de Romeo y Julieta; en él aparecían los nombres de Terrence Gandchester y Susana Marlow como actores principales.

—nunca he visto Romeo y Julieta en teatro— dije con pesar y Terry abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡qué! — exclamó como sí hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo— ¿cómo es eso posible?

—bueno, pues...en mi tiempo no se le da demasiada publicidad al teatro clásico; ahora hay obras de teatro, más...contemporáneas— le expliqué.

—no puedo creerlo— dijo negando con la cabeza— no me gustaría vivir en tu tiempo.

—no es tan malo como crees— dije añorando el siglo XXI. Terry asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca llena de ironía; era claro que no me creía— ¿puedo saber por qué no estás tan sorprendido por lo que te acabo de decir?— pregunté ya sin poder soportar la curiosidad.

—no lo sé— se encogió de hombros— me resulta fácil creerlo simplemente— se quedó callado por unos segundos y después dijo— mi madre solía contarme la historia de un viajero en el tiempo cuando era niño, supongo que por eso no me resulta sorprendente, además todo es posible—agregó con una media sonrisa que no hizo más que recordarme a mi padre; el hombre alto, atractivo y fuerte que me había criado, cuidado, mimado y que era nieto de Terrence Grandchester y, por lo tanto él era mi bisabuelo. En ese aspecto preferí callar, seguramente si le decía nuestro parentesco familiar le iba a dar un ataque y me haría mil preguntas sobre su vida.

—el viajero del tiempo, ¿pudo regresar a su tiempo real? —pregunté.

—sí, después de un par de semanas. Según el cuento que me contaba ella, el viajero fue hasta otro tiempo con un propósito en especial y no podía irse hasta que no cumpliera lo que debía hacer— dijo Terry— pero eso es un cuento y me parece que lo de los viajes en el tiempo es algo mucho más complejo que eso así que hay que averiguar cómo puedes volver al horrible siglo XXI— dijo burlón mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba las tazas de té que se habían vaciado hacía ya algún tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina escuché que murmuraba algo que me fue imposible entender así que le pregunté ¿qué ocurría?

—quiero que todo salga bien en los próximos días y para ser honesto tu situación no ayuda a mis planes.

—¡vaya! Gracias por la sinceridad— dije con sarcasmo—créeme que esto tampoco me ayuda a mí, tengo una vida que está yendo a la basura y necesito arreglarla.

—lo primero que tienes que arreglar es cómo regresar a tu verdadera vida— dijo tranquilo después de varios segundos— deberás quedarte aquí. Si alguien te ve así llamarás la atención.

No había pensado en ello. Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme ya que no podía permanecer en mi apartamento que en eso momento no era mío.

—¿no tendrás problemas? — pregunté después de pensar en el escándalo que se generaría sí alguien se enteraba que una mujer desconocida se alojaba en casa de Terry.

—¿se te ocurre una idea mejor? — preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia conmigo. No, no tenía una mejor idea. No podía arriesgarme y salir así, vestida como estaba por las calles de Nueva York a principios del siglo XX. Simplemente no era una buena idea.

Minutos después ya me estaba instalando en mi habitación o, mejor dicho, la habitación de Terry. Como es lógico tuve que acostarme con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sólo me había quitado las botas y desabrochado la chamarra. Yo usaría la habitación y Terry dormiría en el sofá.

Le dije más de una vez que yo podía dormir en el sofá y él en su habitación, pero se negó diciendo que estaba acostumbrado a dormir así, incómodo.

No dije más y dormí en su habitación. O al menos eso intenté porque el hecho de estar en una época que no era la mía me tenía tan confundida y desorientada que no pude cerrar los ojos hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Esto era terrible. Pronto amanecería, Matt llegaría a mi apartamento y no me encontraría por ningún lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría y, si eran más de veinticuatro horas, entonces me darían por desaparecida y no habría lugar donde me pudieran hallar a menos que la policía tuviera una máquina del tiempo secreta y la utilizara para encontrarme durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Estando ya sola y segura que no era un sueño tuve un miedo terrible, este tipo de cosas no ocurren sólo porque sí. Debía haber una explicación lógica, relacionada con la física y esas cosas. Tenía que investigar y encontrar la manera de regresar a casa si no quería quedarme por siempre en el siglo XX y vivir los años veinte, la crisis económica de 1929, la próxima guerra mundial, el no poder trabajar en lo que yo quisiera, el ser libre y lo peor de todo, no volver a ver a Matt mi a mi familia.

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me encogí y abracé la almohada mientras comenzaba a recordar la vida que había llevado y lo lejana que era ya.

Desperté poco antes del amanecer. A pesar de que no había dormido muchas horas no me sentía cansada ni somnolienta. Al abrir los ojos me encontré en la habitación de Terry, no en la mía donde había un televisor, un armario lleno de ropa mía. El libro que están leyendo tampoco estaba en la mesilla de noche, ni siquiera estaba la mesilla de noche. Sentí desesperación. Me había dormido con la esperanza de que al despuntar el día yo estaría en mi casa y en mi tiempo. Me levanté de la cama y me puse las botas. El frío era insoportable, era todavía peor que el que había sentido el día anterior. Sujeté mi cabello con una liga que encontré en mi chamarra y salí de la habitación. Para mi sorpresa, Terry ya estaba despierto. Lo encontré sentado en el comedor, una taza de té lo acompañaba.

—hola— dije acercándome.

-— entones es verdad— respondió con voz divertida— creí que había bebido de más ayer y que alucinaba.

—me encantaría ser un producto de tu imaginación. —agregué mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Terry asintió y me miró fijamente sin decir una palabra. Yo me sentí cohibida, sus ojos azules eran intensos y penetrantes, se parecía tanto a mi padre.

—te serviré café— dijo de pronto y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Tomó una taza y la llevo llena de dicha bebida.

—creí que estabas tomando té.

—no en las mañanas— sonrío y puso la taza frente a mí.

Dejó que disfrutara del café, era como el que yo tomaba. Su silencio me inquietaba, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Después de varios minutos volvió a levantarse de la mesa.

—tengo que salir un momento. No le abras a nadie— me indicó al tiempo que se ponía su abrigo.

—¿a dónde vas?— pregunté con miedo de quedarme sola.

— al hospital— respondió y salió sin darme más explicaciones.

Terry me confundía, no parecía demasiado sorprendido por mi situación. ¿Acaso no era un problema grave? Por la noche él mismo había dicho que esto no le ayudaba en su vida. Dijo que tenía planes, pero no cuáles. Y ahora iba al hospital, ¿a quién iba a ver? Mi cabeza tenía más preguntas que repuestas en ese momento.

Lavé lo que había en el fregadero y arreglé la cama en la que había dormido. Mientras lo hacía, intenté no pensar en mi situación, pero no tardé mucho en acabar así que una vez más me sumí en la desesperación de no saber qué hacer.

Me asomé por la ventana para ver la ciudad de día. Las mujeres usaban largos vestidos y de manga larga. Llevaban abrigos también y casi todas usaban guantes. Los hombres usaban trajes, sombreros y también abrigos acogedores. La ropa era mi primer problema, no podría salir nunca usando pantalones ajustados.

Los carruajes aún imperaban y solo pude ver tres autos pasar. El único lugar en el que yo había visto caballos era en el hipódromo y fue una sola vez en la que mi papá nos llevó a mi hermana y a mí.

Me alejé de la ventana y tomé mi bolsa, lo que fuera que llevara tenía que cuidarlo. No podía arriesgarme a dejar algo del futuro botado por algún lugar. No sabía qué consecuencias podría tener.

En mi bolso no llevaba nada tecnológico, mi teléfono celular lo había dejado en la entrada cuando recogí la correspondencia. Llevaba una libreta de notas, bolígrafos, un espejo de bolsillo, rubor, un labial, un cepillo y pasta de dientes de bolsillo. Estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa me había enseñado a llevar lo indispensable conmigo siempre. También estaba mi cartera y otras cincuenta cosas que no sabía si me servirían.

La vida en el edificio comenzó cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Escuché pasos, voces y risas por el corredor. Esperaba que no hubiera una mujer anciana y entrometida que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Por fortuna nadie llamó. Estaba segura en casa de mi joven bisabuelo.

Cerca de las once de la mañana regresó Terry con una enorme bolsa.

—¿qué tal tu día?— preguntó.

—he tenido mejores— respondí.—¿puedo saber dónde has estado?

—fui al hospital, al teatro y a hablar con la señora que viene a limpiar. Le pedí que no viniera hasta arreglar esta situación. No es buena idea que alguien te vea.

Asentí con la cabeza tras su explicación.

—¿por qué estás tan tranquilo?—pregunte cuando puso la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor. Le había preguntado lo mismo anteriormente, pero su respuesta no me satisfacía. — me creíste fácilmente y me dejaste dormir en tu casa. ¿Esto no te resulta extraño?

—es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida— respondió— pero supongo que terminaste en mi casa por alguna razón y debo aceptarlo.

—pero...anoche dijiste que interfería en tus planes.

—y lo haces. Espero a mi novia, vendrá de Chicago dentro de unos días.— me interrumpió abruptamente. La calma y honestidad de Terry me tenían verdaderamente mareada.— pero no es tu presencia lo que ahora me preocupa.

—¿ah no?

—no, curiosamente me agradas. Aunque nunca hayas visto una representación de Romeo y Julieta. — bromeó. Él también me agradaba, después de todo cada cuánto tienes la oportunidad de conocer a tus antepasados.

—entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Susana.

—¿esa Susana?— pregunté señalando el cartel de la obra. Terry asintió—¿qué pasa con ella?

Terry inhalo profundo y comenzó a contarme una historia verdaderamente trágica. Susana estaba enamorada de él, pero Terry tenía novia y se llamaba Candy. Se habían conocido en Inglaterra durante el colegio y por terribles razones se vieron obligados a separarse y viajar a Estados Unidos. Así, ella se había convertido en enfermera y él en actor. Cuando volvieron a comunicarse Susana ya estaba en la ecuación.

Semanas antes a mi llegada Susana había tenido un accidente en el teatro al salvar a Terry de que unas luces le cayeran encima. Había sido grave y desde entonces la actriz estaba en el hospital.

—fuiste a verla hoy— afirmé.

—he estado ahí todos los días— contestó tallándose los ojos. Estaba cansado.

—no debe ser fácil tener que decírselo a tu novia.

—para nada. No sé cómo va a reaccionar... — se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a respirar con pesar—de hecho tengo una idea y eso me preocupa porque creo que será lo mejor.

—¿de qué hablas?— pregunté intrigada. Cualquier decisión de Terry afectaba mi existencia.

—tal vez deba quedarme al lado de Susana, después de todo ella me salvó la vida, se lo debo.

Su declaración me dejó sin palabras. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amor por Candy y quedarse con Susana. Eso era demasiado, no podía hacer eso ¿o sí?...

No sabía qué decirle así que me quedé callada y esperé a que él siguiera hablando, pero se había sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más. En ese momento entendí que lo que le ocurría era demasiado y que por eso mi presencia era el menor de sus problemas.

—traje algo para ti— dijo cambiando por completo su semblante. Al parecer sus habilidades de actor también las utilizaba en la vida cotidiana. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la bolsa que había traído. Sacó un vestido largo y pesado. Era blanco con listón morado en los bordes y en la cintura. Las mangas llegaban hasta los codos y el cuello era redondo y muy amplio. — no encontrarás respuestas en este lugar, tendrás que salir y no lo harás con eso puesto. — señaló mi ropa e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—gracias— dije tomando el vestido entre mis manos. No era feo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta tela formando una sola prenda. — había pensado ir a la biblioteca, tal vez encuentre algo ahí, en el área de ciencias.

—supongo que es un buen lugar para comenzar— asintió— vístete y te llevaré.

—Gracias otra vez.

Entré a la habitación y me cambié. No quise pensar en el hecho de no poder bañarme. De mi bolsa tomé lo necesario. Por fortuna también llevaba una pequeña crema para manos y un frasquito de perfume que me habían obsequiado en una tienda departamental cuando compré un perfume para mi mamá la Navidad pasada.

Salí del cuarto y Terry asintió complacido. —ahora si pareces humano— se burló de mí— también te conseguí un abrigo. El clima no es muy amistoso últimamente.

—¿de dónde sacaste esto? — pregunté intrigada— espero que no lo hayas comprado.

—no, lo saqué del teatro, del cuarto de utilería. Nadie notará que faltan cosas. — respondió.

Cuando llegó el momento de salir me quedé trabada en la puerta, presa del pánico, pero Terry literalmente me empujó para que cruzara la puerta. El edificio era sumamente diferente al que yo vivía, pero era el mismo. Cien años después yo estaría mudándome a ese lugar.

Terry caminó detrás de mi unos metros y cuando llegamos a las escaleras me ayudó a bajar. El largo del vestido se atoraba entre mis pies y lo pisaba o jalaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Tenía que andar con cuidado pues llevaba las mismas botas con las que había llegado del siglo futuro.

Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras Terry miró por todos lados. No había nadie en el pasillo, así que nadie se enteraría de mi existencia, por el momento.

—te dejaré rápido en la biblioteca y volveré al hospital. La madre de Susana tiene que arreglar unas cosas y no podemos dejarla sola.

Asentí, pero no me gustó el plan. No quería estar sola en Nueva York y tampoco quería que Terry estuviera solo en esos momentos. Él tenía razón, si yo estaba en ese momento con él era por algo y tal vez era para hacerle compañía, sin importar lo que pasara.

—tengo una mejor idea— dije deteniendo el paso. Terry me miró enarcando una ceja. — déjame ir contigo al hospital.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios a: Mary men, Gatita, Darling eveling, Eli Diaz, Katnnis, Dianley, Mimi, Aurasi y a quienes dejaron un comentario de manera anónima, espero les guste la continuación de la historia.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

Durante el trayecto al hospital nos dedicamos a crear toda una historia sobre mi existencia. Le propuse decir que era su hermana mayor, pero Terry dijo que no, nada de hermanos. Así que resultó que yo era su prima, una muy lejana.

—¿y qué se supone que hago aquí?— pregunté.

—todavía no lo sé— dudó por unos segundos— dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—veintiséis

—¿qué?— su voz subió varios decibeles. Estaba sorprendido— ¡vaya! Entonces ya estás casada— su afirmación me dejó sorprendida.

—no Terry. En mi tiempo la gente no se casa a los dieciséis años, ni siquiera antes de los veinte.

Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso eso había sido demasiada información para él? —también trabajo y vivo sola. — agregué.

—Candy también y le ha ocasionado problemas.—dijo— ¿no tienes familia?

—¡claro que tengo!— le respondí exaltada.

—entonces ¿por qué vives sola?

—es normal que después de terminar la escuela o incluso antes los hijos se independicen de sus padres. Eso pasó, yo terminé la universidad, comencé a trabajar y me mudé.

Terry asintió lentamente, estaba asimilando la idea y eso me divertía. Para mi no era cosa del otro mundo, pero para Terry tal vez era igual que hablarle de viajes a la Luna.

—creo que pasarán muchas cosas en los próximos años.— fue lo único que dijo y después de un par de calles en silencio tuvo una idea— eres mi prima y viniste a Nueva York para comprar tu vestido de novia.

¿Casarme? ¡Esa era su idea!— dijiste que tenías novio...¿no?— yo asentí— pues esa es tu coartada. Pronto te casarás y estás aquí para hacer compras.

Yo iba a replicar pues esperaba encontrar una mejor mentira, pero ya no tuve tiempo. Habíamos llegado al hospital donde estaba internada Susana.

Bajamos del automóvil de Terry y yo comencé a seguirlo, seguramente conocía perfectamente el camino hacia la actriz. Cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras Terry se detuvo.

—no has comido nada desde ayer. La cafetería esta hacia allá, come y espéreme.— sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de billetes y me los dio.

¡Caramba! Le gustaba dar órdenes al muchacho. Tenía deseos de quejarme, pero me di cuenta que mi estómago no estaba de humor para discutir, me moría de hambre. Tomé el dinero y bajé en dirección a la cafetería, me giré para ver a Terry y estaba ya llegando a la planta alta.

En la cafetería había poca gente, caminé hasta una mesa en un rincón donde podía ver todo lo que pasaba y me senté. Mi presencia no pareció importarles a las personas y agradecí por eso. Al menos no llamaba la atención.

Una señora con el ceño fruncido me recitó el menú y solo ordené un emparedado y un café. Comí en silencio y esperé a que Terry me encontrara.

Mientras tanto me concentré en mi problema. Tenía que encontrar una explicación lógica de cómo había llegado a este tiempo. Después, tendría que descubrir cómo volver al mío y también debía investigar qué consecuencias en tendría mi viaje.

Por el momento sólo podía buscar información en la biblioteca pública sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué buscar. Le había dicho a Terry que la ciencia me ayudaría, pero ¿quién demonios había escrito ya sobre viajes en el tiempo?

A mi mente vinieron películas, libros y artículos nada confiables que había visto de internet.

"Materia, espacio, dimensión, teoría general de la relatividad..." Todas esas palabras también me golpearon en la cabeza. Por un momento deseé ser científica y no publicista, así al menos tendría una hipótesis, pero estaba en blanco. No encontraba una explicación a lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba claro que no era un sueño, pues recordaba todo lo ocurrido y no había saltos en el espacio inexplicables, como en los sueños. También me había pellizcado y mordido en varias ocasiones durante el día y me había dolido, así que no, no era un sueño. Todo era real, a menos que me estuviera volviendo loca, lo que explicaría mucho, pero tampoco pude perder la cabeza así, tan abruptamente.

—¿comiste?— escuché la voz de Terry acercándose a mi mesa. No me di cuenta cuando había entrado.

—sí, gracias.

Asintió y pidió un café a la señora malhumorada que me atendió, pero a él le sonrió e inmediatamente le trajo lo que pedía. —¿cómo está Susana?— pregunté.

—está alterada. Estamos a nada del estreno y se acaba de enterar quién va a suplirla. —la mujer le trajo un plato de galletas que no había pedido y a mí me preguntó si quería algo más. Yo negué con la cabeza y me reí interiormente. La mujer trataba bien al muchacho lindo que seguramente asistía todos los días al lugar. — no le agradó la idea de Robert, el productor. Detesta a la actriz que hará su papel.

—¿por qué?— pregunté tomando una galleta que Terry me ofrecía. La señora malhumorada me lanzó una mirada aniquiladora.

—por nada en especial, sólo son caprichos de actrices.

—¿a ti te agrada tu Julieta?

Sonrío de una manera diferente, de lado y mirando al piso. Mi pregunta lo había sonrojado y de pronto sentí ternura. No era más que un muchacho que estaba sufriendo mucho. ¿Qué clase de mundo era este? Cuando yo tenía su edad no me preocupaba por las mismas cosas que él.

— mi Julieta... La nueva actriz se llama Karen, la conozco y es buena.— respondió cambiando su semblante. Lo que fuera que pasara por su mente no me lo iba a contar.

Terminó su café y nos quedamos en silencio. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre su actual situación, pero no podía presionarlo, si me contaba algo quería que fuera porque él lo decidiera.

—tengo prueba de vestuario y la señora Marlow no aparece.

—si quieres yo me quedo— sugerí sin pensar.

—¿harías eso?— su mirada se iluminó y ya no me pude echar para atrás.

—claro, solamente dime qué decir y qué no.

Terry asintió complacido. Se levanto rápidamente y dejó varios billetes en la mesa pagando su consumo y el mío. Salimos de la cafetería y subimos.

—no digas nada del futuro, inventa la historia de tu prometido y dile que vienes de Boston, fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió cuando le hablé de ti.

—¿ya sabe de mí?

—sí— respondió sin darle importancia— por cierto, eres hija de mi tío Philippe, hermano de mi padre. Aparte de eso, puedes inventar lo que quieras. ¡Ah! Y di que tienes veintidós años.

—¿tu tío Philippe vive aquí?

—donde quieras. Ni siquiera existe.— sonrío y me cedió el paso, pues habíamos llegado ya a la puerta de Susana.

Terry giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta. En la habitación había una enfermera que arreglaba las sábanas de la cama; en esta estaba una joven rubia, menuda y pálida. Cuando me vio frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada hacia su enfermera.

—estoy cansada. Me gustaría dormir— dijo con voz fría.

—Susana, ella es Claire, la prima de quién te hablé.— nos detuvimos a mitad de la habitación y Susana no tuvo más remedio que voltear a verme, después posó su mirada en Terry y la volvió hacia mí.

—mucho gusto— me sonrió y extendió su mano. Yo me acerqué y dije lo mismo.

—Claire aceptó hacerte compañía mientras llega tu mamá y yo estoy en el teatro. Hay prueba de vestuario.

— lo recuerdo— contestó ásperamente. — yo debería estar ahí también.

No podía creerlo, ¿le estaba reprochando a Terry su estado? Eso no me lo esperaba.

— Susana, por favor...

—vete, mi madre llegará pronto. Claire, no tienes que quedarte, estoy bien. — dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Susana...

La enfermera y yo éramos solamente espectadoras. Veíamos cómo el rostro de cada uno se tensaba con cada palabra que el otro decía.

—la verdad es que no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir en este momento. No conozco la ciudad y no me gustaría andar sola por ahí. — intervine poniendo mi mejor cara de mujer suplicante.— y Terry no tiene idea de qué pastel debo elegir para mi boda.

Susana sonrío. —los hombres no saben de esas cosas— me dijo— además te aburrirías tremendamente en el teatro. Las pruebas de vestuario son desesperantes.

¡Perfecto! La joven me había aceptado en su círculo. Miré con el rabillo del ojo a Terry, estaba sonriendo.

Minutos después ya estaba entablando una conversación y Terry había partido tranquilo y la enfermera también se había marchado.

—¿cuándo es tu boda?— me preguntó Susana.

— en tres meses— respondí después de dudar unos segundos.

—debes estar emocionada— la melancolía llenaba la habitación. La chica estaba sufriendo y se tragaba su dolor, como Terry.

—así es, uno no se casa todos los días.

—no…dime, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

—sí, sólo estoy revisando detalles— las respuestas comenzaron a fluir, era una experta mintiendo y aunque eso me estaba salvando el pellejo, me sentí mal por mentir tan descaradamente.

—pero, Terry me dijo que viniste a buscar tu vestido de novia, eso no es un detalle.

¡en serio recordaba cada palabra de Terry!

—¿eso te dijo? ¡no puedo creerlo! Pasé dos horas contándole de mi boda y no entendió nada— usé la carta de "los hombres son unos inútiles para estas cosas" que utilizaban mis amigas y esperé que funcionara.

Susana rio de buena gana y me sentí aliviada. No iba a resolver el problema de la chica, pero un buen rato si la iba a hacer pasar.

—no vine por mi vestido, vine a comprar ropa para el viaje de luna de miel. Iremos unas semanas a Florida.

—conozco un par de tiendas que podrían gustarte— me dijo los nombres y yo fingí que sabía de lo que me hablaba. —¿te estás quedando en casa de Terry? — preguntó sin titubeos. ¡no estaría celosa de una prima!

—no, yo ya tengo un hotel. — volví a mentir.

Respiró aliviada y me sacó de mis casillas, Susana parecía encantadora, pero sus miedos eran tontos. Me obligué a dejar eso pasar y seguí respondiendo al interrogatorio.

Inventé la historia de que Matt era abogado, era una profesión común así que no hubo preguntas sobre eso. Supuse que cuatro años de noviazgo eran mucho en esa época así que le dije que no teníamos mas de dos años y unos cuantos meses comprometidos. También dije que mi madre me ayudó con todos los preparativos de la boda y que la madre de Matt cuestionaba todas mis decisiones, cosa que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

—¿por qué no vino tu madre contigo? — me preguntó tras oír la perfecta relación que yo tenía con ella.

—les supliqué a mis padres que me dejaran viajar sola, es algo que tenía que hacer al menos una vez en la vida.

—no te entiendo, yo nunca he viajado sin mi madre. No es correcto.

¡anda! Ya empezamos con las críticas. Fue lo único que pensé.

—Terry ha viajado solo toda su vida, no veo porqué yo no pueda hacerlo. Y también…— me mordí la lengua antes de continuar. Iba a decir que Candy también, pero supuse que con eso Susana entraría en una crisis emocional que yo no sabría controlar.

Susana me miró fijamente, parecía que quería leer mis pensamientos, pero si lo hacía su cabeza estallaría, de eso estaba segura. Ni yo misma sabía lidiar con todo lo que había dentro de mi mente.

—¿sabes cuándo saldrás de aquí? — pregunté antes de que su cabeza formulara otra pregunta.

—no, el médico no me dice nada. Tal vez pase aquí el resto de mi vida.

—no deberías pensar eso— dije por lo bajo. Habíamos llegado a un punto delicado, pero yo quería descifrar a Susana. Quería saber qué sentía por Terry y también qué la había movido para salvarlo.

—no sabes lo que es estar así— dijo molesta.

—tienes razón. No me imagino por lo que están pasando Terry y tú.

—Terry está bien— dijo tras una amarga sonrisa.

—también está sufriendo. No sabe qué hacer para arreglar la situación.

—él no puede hacer nada. Está sano, puede ir y venir a su antojo, hacer su vida normal.

—¿te arrepientes de haberlo salvado? — pregunté sin vacilar. Ese era uno de mis defectos, siempre iba al grano cuando me exasperaba.

—¡no! — exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho— lo hice porque lo amo y volvería a hacerlo cien veces.

—entonces, ¿por qué te molesta que esté entero? — Susana bajó la mirada y dudó en responderme, pero lo hizo al fin.

—porque sin importar lo que yo haga por él, nunca me amará y se irá con ella— su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar. Me quedé callada y dejé que se desahogara. Por fortuna no fue un llanto eterno, sólo unas cuantas lágrimas que supo controlar.

Poco después la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer madura, era como Susana pero varios años mayor. Su madre me miró extrañada y con voz retadora me preguntó qué hacía ahí.

—madre, ella es Claire Grandchester, es prima de Terry. — al oír el apellido Grandchester sonreí, ese era el nombre de mi abuela.

—no sabía que tenía una prima. Al parecer hay muchas cosas que desconocemos de ese muchacho.

—madre, por favor— la retó Susana y la mujer calló. Era evidente que odiaba a Terry y aunque me doliera admitirlo, la comprendía. La señora Marlow no veía lo que su hija había hecho, sino el sufrimiento de esta y por causa de quién. —Claire me ha hecho compañía mientras tú no estabas.

—creí que Terrence iba a hacerlo.

—tuvo que ir al teatro a una prueba de vestuario madre, entiende.

Era extraño, Susana defendía a Terry de su madre, pero se molestaba con él por el mismo motivo por el que lo protegía.

A mí no me molestaba la actitud de la señora Marlow, si yo no le agradaba no era un problema, lo que me preocupaba era lo que tenía que sufrir mi bisabuelo. Ver a esta mujer todos los días debía ser un dolor de cabeza.

—debería irme. Seguramente estás cansada y querrás dormir— dije levantándome de la silla en la que estaba. Susana iba a decir algo, pero su madre la interrumpió.

—así es, debes dormir— se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y la ayudó a recostarse.

Cuando llegué a la puerta Susana me detuvo con una pregunta más.

—¿la conoces? — se refería a Candy. Yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras y pregunté a una enfermera que pasaba por la ubicación de los baños. Me dijo que siguiera por el corredor y que diera vuelta a la izquierda. Así lo hice y llegué.

Sentir el agua correr entre mis manos me relajaba y en esos momentos más. Me mojé la cara y después de varios minutos para mí sola, salí. Esperé a Terry en la entrada del hospital, había una banca de metal y me senté.

Ya había conocido a Susana, a primera vista parecía una buena persona. No cualquiera arriesgaba su vida para salvar a otro y esta mujer lo había hecho, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Para mi eso era algo muy valiente, sin embargo no lo era tanto la actitud que había tomado después; enojarse con él por estar a salvo y tener la oportunidad de ser feliz con Candy, eso era egoísta y aun así, la entendía, como también entendía el dilema de Terry. Sólo me faltaba conocer la perspectiva de Candy y tendría el rompecabezas completo. Aunque, con lo que Terry me había contado de ella parecía ser una persona muy generosa y noble y Terry tenía miedo de esa nobleza y de lo que la obligara a decidir esa bondad.

Esta parte de la historia familiar no me la había contado nadie, me pregunté si mi abuela y mis tíos abuelos la conocían…

Terry llegó corriendo, se disculpó por tardarse tanto y me explicó que la nueva Julieta había llegado y que habían hecho un ensayo de la escena final. Me preguntó cómo me había ido con Susana y le conté la primera parte de nuestra entrevista.

—por cierto, su madre es un encanto— le dije con ironía cuando volvíamos a entrar al hospital. Terry rio y me dio la razón. Subió a ver a Susana y prometió llevarme a la biblioteca de inmediato.

Lo esperé al pie de la escalera y cuando regresó tenía una cara terrible.

—¿te trató mal la señora Marlow? — me preguntó serio.

—no fue la persona más cálida, pero no me hizo nada malo— respondí— ¿te dijo algo?

—me reprochó por no estar con Susana, nada nuevo.

Salimos del hospital y subimos a su coche. Ni en mis más locos sueños me había imaginado arriba de uno de los primeros automóviles de la historia.

Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca pública y cuando llegamos Terry se ofreció a ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

—dos cabezas son mejores que una— me dijo cuando entramos. Asentí y cada uno tomó un camino diferente entre el acervo de libros. Crucé los dedos esperando tener suerte.

* * *

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que les está gustando. Sé que todas tienen la duda de quién es la bisabuela, pero prometo que se despejará la incógnita a su tiempo.

Anfeliz: hola! espero que sigas preguntando cosas sobre la historia y que vayas acertando en otras. Un saludo.

Darling eveling: hola! qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a ver qué te parece ese. Saludos.

Flormnll: hola! mencionabas que si todos los ingleses son así con sus sentimientos, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero he aprovechado ciertos estereotipos para darle más subjetividad a la historia, ya que está pensada desde la perspectiva de un solo personaje. Además siempre me ha inrigado saber qué sucede con los sntimientos y emociones de Terry. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste la continuación. Un saludo.

Gissa Álvarez: hola! aquí otro capítulo, veamos qué te parece. Y me agradó cómo divagaste respecto a la historia. Los viajes en el tiempo siempre han sido de gran interés para mí, pues en la ficción hay muchas formas de viajar. Saludos.

Eli Diaz: hola! prometo que la duda se resolverá. Un saludo.

Katnnis: hola! creo que todo puede suceder si cambia el curso de la historia, veamos qué hace esta chica extraña. Saludos.

Chiiari: hola! gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste la continuación. Saludos.

Pecas: hola! gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te guste. Saludos.

Dianley: hola! gracias por leer esta historia, espero que continúes por aquí. Un saludo.

Margarita: hola! me alegra que aunque Terry no sea tu chico favorito me acompañes en esta historia, saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

La biblioteca de la ciudad de Nueva York era sumamente diferente a la que yo conocía, pero era mi única fuente de información en ese momento así que después de preguntar en el mostrador por el área de ciencias Terry y yo nos internamos en medio de todos esos libros.

Durante una hora estuve sacando y metiendo libros de los estantes. No esperaba encontrar algo a la primera búsqueda, pero no sabía exactamente qué palabras clave buscar.

—ahora vuelvo— dijo Terry de pronto y se perdió entre los pasillos.

Yo seguí buscando. Encontré primeras ediciones de muchos experimentos y trabajos científicos que había visto en la escuela. También ensayos sobre biología y química, algunos sobre física y hasta un ejemplar de anatomía que había sido mal archivado.

—encontré esto— dijo Terry tendiéndome un libro. Es lo único que hay por el momento.

— La máquina del tiempo de Herbert George Wells— leí en voz alta y un joven del pasillo de al lado murmuró una queja. —¿es un chiste? Esto es ficción.

—es lo que hay—dijo con voz serena— échale un vistazo, tal vez encuentres algo.

—¿quieres que construya una máquina del tiempo?

Terry se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta las mesas de lectura que había al centro. Yo lo seguí con el ejemplar en la mano. Nos sentamos y comencé a hojear el libro. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que él traía otro consigo y también comenzó a leerlo tranquilamente. Eran sonetos de Shakespeare…

En los primeros capítulos sólo encontré una idea; el tiempo era una cuarta dimensión a través de la cual podíamos movernos. En la historia, El Viajero del Tiempo explicaba a unos hombres su teoría y cómo funcionaba su máquina para viajar al pasado y al futuro. Un capítulo después les contaba cómo había sido su primer viaje tan detallado que me sentí en la montaña rusa que él refería. No podía negarlo, era una magnífica historia de ciencia ficción, pero no me daba muchas esperanzas.

Terry detuvo su lectura y se levantó. Vi cómo se perdía en el pasillo de literatura. Tal vez esto era un paseo para él.

Volví mi vista al libro, pero antes de poder continuar con el cuarto capítulo una voz llamó mi atención.

—es curioso que te interese ese tema— dijo un hombre tal vez unos años mayor que yo. Usaba traje gris y llevaba tres libros en el antebrazo. Era alto, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos también eran cafés. Me sonrió y señaló mi libro.

—es un tema interesante— respondí buscando a Terry con la mirada.

—¿te gustaría viajar en el tiempo? — me preguntó.

—es imposible— dije con una sonrisa fingida. No había hablado con muchas personas de este tiempo y el hombre me ponía nerviosa.

— hasta ahora — me respondió por lo bajo y sonrió. Al ver que yo no decía más decidió retirarse. Se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y salió de mi radar.

Minutos después Terry regresó con otro libro de Shakespeare. Le conté lo que había pasado, pero no le dio importancia.

—tal vez intentaba conquistarte— bromeó.

—creí que había un protocolo para eso— le contesté. —¿dónde están los caballeros?

— en peligro de extinción— sonrió y una vez más me recordó a mi padre— así que debes cuidarme, prima.

—¡mocoso engreído! — repliqué divertida.

—es la segunda vez que me llamas mocoso— se puso un poco serio, pero sabía que estaba jugando— respeta a tus mayores jovencita. — me reprendió.

—tengo veintiséis, soy mayor que tú.

—nací más de cien años antes que tú, soy tu mayor. — tenía razón, pero era divertido jugar con la idea.

Reímos y un coro de voces nos reprendió. Era momento de irnos pues era seguro que ese día no iba a encontrar nada.

Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos un par de calles para llegar al auto de Terry. Su Nueva York era sumamente diferente a la mía, en 1914 apenas estaba en desarrollo. Había menos personas y menos bullicio, eso me gustaba.

—caminemos un poco— dijo cuando llegamos a su auto. Asentí y comenzamos a andar en dirección a un pequeño parque que en mi tiempo ni siquiera existía.

Estaba pensativo. Caminaba con la frente en alto, pero con un gran peso sobre los hombros. Nos detuvimos en una banca y nos sentamos en completo silencio. No necesitaba saber en qué estaba pensando así que lo dejé tranquilo y me dediqué a observar la ciudad.

—¿cómo lo resolverían en tu tiempo? — me preguntó de pronto.

—¿lo de Susana? — pregunté para confirmar que estuviéramos en el mismo canal. Él asintió. — no creo que sea una cuestión de épocas sino de buscar y explotar todas tus opciones.

—te escucho— me miró atentamente y yo respiré profundo para expresarme.

—crees que lo mejor es quedarte a su lado, ¿no? — él asintió con pesar— y supongo que si estuvieras solo no te importaría, pero está Candy y tú la amas, ¿cierto? — volvió a asentir, no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo, pero me escuchó atentamente. — creo que lo mejor para todos sería hablar con la verdad. Dile a Susana lo que pasa por tu mente y por tu corazón y escucha también lo que ella tiene que decir. — frunció el ceño— te apuesto lo que quieras a que no has tenido una conversación seria con ella desde el accidente. No te culpo, su madre siempre está a su lado y la manipula a su antojo, pero yo creo que Susana es una persona madura. Lo fue para salvarte la vida y lo será para lo que venga, pero si siguen evadiendo la realidad ninguno va a salir del dilema en el que está.

—¿Susana está en un dilema? — preguntó incrédulo.

—ella cree que porque te salvó la vida tú debes entregársela para que haga y deshaga a su antojo, pero en el fondo sabe que no es lo correcto y que ninguno de los dos será feliz si están juntos en la forma en la que piensan. Sólo que ninguno es capaz de tomar una decisión… dime algo, ¿has pensado cómo será tu futuro con ella como tu esposa?

Negó levemente con la cabeza y se talló los ojos.

—una constante pelea— dijo al fin— a veces siento que me odia y me asusta porque yo soy el que debería estar en el hospital en este momento. Pero otras veces me mira como si yo fuera lo único que tiene en el mundo y eso me aterra aún más porque es cuando siento que debo quedarme a su lado sin importar nada, ni nadie.

—si la haces tu esposa, ¿crees que ella será feliz? — volví a preguntar.

—no

—¿y tú?

—tampoco. Siempre cargaremos con los murmullos de la gente. Ayer salió un artículo en el periódico en el que decía que desde ahora yo le debo mi vida y mi carrera a Susana. Pero si la abandono también dirán que soy un malagradecido, un hombre sin honor.

—Terry, si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida es que la gente siempre va a murmurar. No importa si haces lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Nunca estarán contentos con tu vida. Así que no hagas tanto caso de lo que dicen y haz lo que tú creas que es correcto para ti, para ella y para Candy. Dime cómo te imaginas tu vida con Candy.

Sonrió como el joven que era, solo el nombre de su novia le cambiaba el semblante.

—feliz, no sé cómo, pero feliz. Es ella a quien amo y a quien temo hacer mayor daño. Si me caso con Susana, Candy va a sufrir porque volveré a dejarla y esta vez para siempre. Si abandono a Susana y me quedo al lado de ella sufrirá porque no creerá que es lo correcto. Sin importar lo que decida Candy va a sufrir.

Volvió a tallarse los ojos y me di cuenta que cada vez que lo hacía era para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran. Claro, los hombres no debían llorar, pero ¿qué pasaba con los chicos?

En unos segundos se repuso. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y eso me partía el corazón.

—no cedas antes la más fácil de las soluciones, porque lo que hagas no lo podrás revertir y no querrás arrepentirte toda tu vida por una mala decisión. — dije con tranquilidad y sentí una bofetada en el rostro con mis propias palabras. Yo también había tomado decisiones y ahora me arrepentía. Pero Terry aún no la tomaba, él tenía más oportunidades que yo.

—¿y si no hay otra solución? — preguntó.

—siempre hay otra solución. — le respondí poniendo mi mano en su hombro. — y si no la encuentras, entonces construiré una máquina del tiempo y en lugar de ir al futuro iremos al pasado para volver a intentarlo.

Mi chiste hizo que sonriera un poco. Asintió y me miró fijamente.

—gracias— dijo sincero y le sonreí.

Nos quedamos callados otra vez. Lo que le había dicho a Terry tendría consecuencias y no sabía si eran para bien o para mal en mi futuro, pero no había podido contenerme. No me gustaba verlo así. Para mí no era justo que siendo tan joven cargara con una culpa y una responsabilidad de ese tamaño.

El hombre que había visto en la biblioteca pasó frente a nosotros y al vernos inclinó la cabeza nuevamente. Terry hizo lo mismo y yo esbocé una sonrisa. ¡Qué rayos nos veía!

— es el hombre de la biblioteca— le dije a Terry mientras el hombre pasaba frente a nosotros y hacia su saludo.

— no te asustes, no creo que sea peligroso. — me dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

Tal vez tenía razón y solo era un hombre amable que saludaba a todo el que pasaba a su lado.

—vamos a comer— dijo Terry— me muero de hambre.

Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta su coche. Le pregunté cómo lo había comprado y me dijo que había ganado una buena suma con su papel protagónico y que lo había adquirido antes del accidente de Susana. También me contó sobre una casa que quería comprar pues su departamento ya no se le hacía cómodo.

—es muy pequeño. No entiendo por qué vives ahí— me dijo.

— es lo que puedo pagar— contesté. No iba a decirle que el departamento era de mi familia y que mi padre me lo rentaba a un mínimo precio para que yo no gastara en otro lugar.

—¿cuánto tiempo has vivido ahí?

— dos años.

La conversación de nuestra casa terminó ahí y minutos después llegábamos a un restaurante de comida italiana que milagrosamente había sobrevivo al paso del tiempo y que yo conocía, claro que, con notables diferencias, pero el lugar era el mismo, no había duda.

Elegimos una mesa alejada de la gente para poder hablar de viajes en el tiempo y matrimonios forzados en completa calma y libertad.

Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida Terry me interrogó sobre mi vida.

—sabes casi todo de mi, pero yo no sé mucho de ti, solo que vienes del futuro y que nunca has visto Romeo y Julieta. — ¡otra vez con lo mismo! No me iba a dejar en paz con eso de la obra.

—¿qué quieres saber?

— háblame de tu familia.

Los focos de alerta se prendieron en mi cerebro. No iba a hablarle claramente sobre su descendencia. Omitiría nombres, apellidos y fechas.

—tengo un papá, una mamá y una hermana— respondí con una sonrisa infantil.

—¡vaya! ¡Cuánto detalle! — agregó con sarcasmo.

—mi hermana es mayor que yo. Estudió medicina y trabaja en un hospital, está casada y tiene un hijo de cuatro años. Mi mamá también es médico y mi padre fue periodista en sus mejores años, ahora da clases de periodismo en la universidad de Nueva York.

—y tú eres publicista— afirmó Terry— exactamente ¿qué haces? — me preguntó.

Le expliqué lo que hacía en la agencia y los demás campos de trabajo de un publicista.

—yo podría ayudarte a manejar tu carrera de actor— le dije— tú solo tendrías que preocuparte por actuar y yo haría todo el papeleo.

—puedo solo— dijo de inmediato— gracias.

El camarero trajo nuestra orden y yo comí la pasta más deliciosa del mundo. Comprendí por qué el lugar aún existía en el siglo XXI, la comida era estupenda.

—¿y tus abuelos?

— los papás de mi mamá administraban un hotel que ahora maneja el mayor de mis tíos. Y mis otros abuelos, bueno, ella fue bailarina de ballet y él era gerente de un banco, en un inicio, después logró hacerse accionista e hizo fortuna. Los hermanos de mi papá son los que se encargan ahora de ese negocio y a él le dan lo que le corresponde por herencia.

—no les ha ido mal... Entonces ¿por qué vives en un departamento como el mío? — volvió a preguntar.

—cuando terminé de estudiar me empeñé en hacer todo por mí misma. Me sentía lo suficientemente capaz de llevar las riendas de mi vida profesional y económicamente. Así que busqué trabajo y un departamento que pudiera pagar con lo que empezaba a ganar. No era mucho así que cuando encontré TU departamento a un buen precio lo tomé.

La historia era más o menos como se la había contado a Terry...

Sí había buscado trabajo y casa por mi cuenta y al salir de la universidad me había ido a vivir con un par de amigas. todo había ido bien hasta que una de ellas se había mudado a Chicago y la otra había comenzado a llevar a su novio un día sí y el otro también al departamento. La presencia del hombre era insoportable pues creía que estaba en su propia casa y arrasaba con todo lo que había en la alacena y la nevera.

Me harté de la situación y busqué departamento. Matt me había ofrecido ir a vivir con él, pero yo no estaba lista para eso y mis padres, por muy modernos que fueran y por mucho que quisieran a mi novio no aprobaban la idea. Así que mi padre me ofreció el departamento a un precio que yo pudiera pagar. Acepté sus condiciones y me mudé.

—¿cómo conociste a tu novio? — me preguntó.

Fue mi turno de sonreír con solo recordarlo.

—fue el último año de escuela. Él estudiaba literatura, también en último grado. Lo conocí en época de exámenes. Yo estaba a punto de tirar la toalla en una materia. Una tarde fui a.…un restaurante de la zona y ahí estaba él. Charlamos un poco y no nos volvimos a ver hasta después de periodo de exámenes. Él estaba celebrando con amigos y yo también y.…el resto es historia...

Esta vez la historia no había sido tal como se la conté a Terry, pero había detalles que era mejor callar. Después de todo era mi bisabuelo.

El interrogatorio terminó al igual que la comida. Cuando salimos el frio de la ciudad me caló los huesos. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y encontré los billetes que Terry me había dado por la mañana. Se los regresé, pero insistió en que me los quedara por si en algún momento necesitaba algo y él no estaba presente. Le agradecí y volví a guardarlos.

De vuelta a casa no hablamos de nuestros problemas. Terry me mostraba su ciudad y yo le contaba detalles de la mía. La diferencia era estratosférica, pero intenté no ser tan explícita en mis descripciones para no provocar un colapso nervioso en Terry.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Terry se aseguró de que no nos vieran entrar. No quería causar un escándalo y yo tampoco. Entramos con sigilo al departamento e inmediatamente Terry se cambió de ropa y salió.

—Iré a ver a Susana— me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. —estás en tu casa.

Claro que estaba en mi casa, pero no con mis cosas. Me quedé observando el lugar no sabía en qué ocupar mi tiempo así que me senté durante un rato en el sofá esperando recibir iluminación divina, pero nada.

Me dirigí a la ventana y miré por largo rato la ciudad. De repente los recuerdos de mi vida vinieron a mi memoria. Recordé las navidades en casa de mis abuelos, los veranos en los campamentos a los que iba con mi hermana, las Pascuas, Día de Gracias… todo lo que había vivido…hasta que me detuve en el momento en que conocí a Matt…

 _Los exámenes de fin de curso me tenían mareada, llevaba tres semanas durmiendo poco y comiendo nada. Mi único consuelo era saber que no era la única que estaba muriendo por toda la carga de trabajo._

 _El viernes por la tarde, en lugar de ir a mi casa a tomar un descanso me dirigí a un bar que estaba a unas cuadras de la universidad. Era un lugar frecuentado por muchos compañeros. Cuando entré me di cuenta de que no había mucha gente, tal vez los universitarios llegarían más tarde. Me dirigí a la barra y ordené una cerveza. El chico que atendía el bar me sonrió y me la dio de inmediato. Di un trago y evité hacer gestos. Era la milésima vez en mi vida que intentaba tomarme una cerveza y el resultado siempre era el mismo, terminaba dejando más de la mitad y pedía otra cosa. Intenté dar otro trago y al no soportar el sabor amargo en boca me di por vencida. Por muy pretensioso que sonara, la cerveza no era lo mío._

 _Hice a un lado la botella y saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo. Envié un par de mensajes y lo dejé sobre la barra. Segundos después un chico se sentó a mi lado, lo miré con el rabillo del ojo y tomé otra vez la botella de cerveza. El muchacho llamó al bartender y ordenó una cerveza._

 _—Y un peach mojito para ella— dijo señalándome._

 _Volteé a verlo incrédula. ¿en serio? ¿Primero la bebida y después el saludo?_

 _—Gracias, pero no— le sonreí y le di otro trago a mi cerveza. Después del tercer trago ya no sabía a nada._

 _—La cerveza no es para ti— me sonrió. Era atractivo, tenía ojos azules, cabello cobrizo, barba partida y al sonreír se le marcaban dos hoyuelos en las mejillas— prueba esto, te gustará más— dijo al momento en que el bartender volvía con las bebidas. — gracias Bruce._

 _Miré la bebida por varios segundos, si la tomaba aceptaba pasar al menos una hora con este hombre y si me negaba…no parecía ser de los que cedían tan pronto._

 _La organización del bar era típica, así que frente a mi había un espejo a través del cual me aseguré si el chico venía solo. No iba a ser parte de la apuesta de un grupo de amigos. Estaba solo. Solamente estaba ocupada una mesa llena de chicas, tal vez de primer semestre._

 _Volví a mirar la bebida y regresé la vista al hombre que la había ordenado. Me veía fijamente, como si quisiera descifrar mis pensamientos. Tenía una sonrisa atractiva y eso me hizo temblar un poco. Nunca lo había visto y estaba completamente segura que era estudiante de la universidad._

 _—Te gustará, es solo durazno, jugo de lima…_

 _—Ron, almíbar y Sprite— lo interrumpí, conocía la bebida porque era lo que regularmente pedía en el bar después de intentar con la cerveza._

 _—Así es— volvió a sonreír y dije ¡por qué no! Le di un trago y asentí, me gustaba el sabor. – Matt – dijo tendiéndome la mano._

 _—Claire – respondí a la formalidad y nos sumergimos en una larga charla…_

Terry volvió a casa cuando la noche había caído. Me saludó y se sirvió una copa de licor.

—¿cómo te fue? — le pregunté sentándome cerca de él.

—intenté hablar con ella…y…se soltó a llorar tan pronto como le dije que debíamos hacer algo con nuestra situación… dijo que yo podía dejarla sola cuando quisiera, que no me necesitaba y un minuto después me decía que si la dejaba se moriría. — me contó las cosas con rabia, estaba harto y Susana no ayudaba en nada.

—tal vez con el tiempo se serene— dije sin estar muy segura de mis palabras.

—no tengo toda la vida, Candy llegará en pocos días y para entonces ya debo saber qué hacer. — vació su copa de un solo trago y se sirvió otra. Iba a decirle que dejara de beber, pero sabía que no me haría caso, así que como su compinche tomé un vaso y me serví de lo que estaba tomando. Me terminé la copa y él sonrió, después de sirvió otra e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Quería emborracharse, pero no lo iba a hacer totalmente solo…alguien tenía que vigilarlo.

Un par de horas después se quedó dormido en el sofá, se había acabado dos botellas y yo solo había tomado tres copas en todo ese tiempo. Recogí todo y lo cubrí con una manta que traje de su habitación. Me preocupó lo que el alcohol podría hacerle, tal vez no era la primera vez que se emborrachaba, pero esperaba que fuera la última. Hoy había solapado su vicio, pero mañana mi querido bisabuelo me escucharía atentamente… los Grandchester de mi familia no tomaban como él lo había hecho sin importar qué tipo de problemas tenían.

* * *

Hola, he aquí un capítulo más, me disculpo por la borrachera de Terry, sé que a nadie le gusta esa faceta del actor, pero hay un propósito para ello.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Flormnll

Ofe

Arabeth

ELI DIAZ

Chiiari

Dianley

Darling Eveling

Anfeliz

Gissa Alvarez

Katnnis

Gianny17

Sol Grandchester

También quiero agradecer a quienes leen de manera anónima y a todas las personas que han comenzado a seguir esta historia.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

Después de dejar a Terry dormido en el sofá entré en la habitación y me recosté. Sólo llevaba un día en este tiempo y ya habían pasado cientos de cosas. Había conocido a dos actores de teatro y a una madre desesperada. Me enteré de la vida de mi bisabuelo tras conocerlo en su peor época. Había recorrido la ciudad en busca de respuestas a mi problema y también acompañando a un muchacho que, al parecer, no tenía a nadie en quien confiar.

El poco alcohol que había ingerido, más la idea de estar atorada en el tiempo me causaron dolor de cabeza, pero a esas horas de la noche no podía salir a buscar algún remedio así que me obligué a dormir por un par de horas.

Cuando desperté el sol ya iluminaba la ciudad, no sabía bien la hora, pero todavía era muy temprano. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé a ver si Terry ya había despertado, pero no era así. Dormía profundamente y no parecía notar ni un solo ruido.

En silencio entré al baño y me arreglé lo mejor que pude con lo que había en mi bolsa. Salí a la sala y en silencio tomé el juego de llaves que descansaba en la mesa de centro y me puse el abrigo.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí del departamento. Recorrí los pasillos y la escalera en silencio para que nadie notara mi presencia.

Al salir del edificio caminé hacia una panadería que había visto el día anterior. Entré y con el dinero que Terry me había dado para el desayuno en el hospital compré un par de piezas para el desayuno. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con el dinero que gastaba. Le pregunté al hombre que atendía por una farmacia o botica y me dijo que caminara tres calles y que doblara a la derecha; Lo que buscaba tenía que estar a la mitad de la calle.

Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra y llegué a la farmacia. Me sorprendió ver lo espaciosa y monocromática que era. El farmacéutico era un hombre alto y desgarbado, no tenía más de sesenta años y parecía tener un carácter de los mil demonios. Lo saludé con mi mejor sonrisa y le pedí algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Me lanzó una mirada aniquiladora cuando lo obligué a desviar su vista del libro de cuentas en el que escribía. Me preguntó si tenía alguna receta y le dije que no. Asintió y me dio unas aspirinas. Había olvidado que existían desde 1900.

Al salir de la farmacia no eran más de las ocho de la mañana, crucé la calle y me detuve en una tienda de alimentos. Afortunadamente aún me quedaban unos dólares para comprar comida.

Quince minutos después llegaba a casa. Me sorprendió que Terry siguiera dormido, tal vez llevaba días sin hacerlo, pero debía levantarse para ir al teatro a ensayar.

Guardé las compras en su lugar y preparé café.

—¡arriba Romeo! — grité media hora después para despertar a Terry. Se movió un poco del sofá y apretó los ojos. —¡tienes que levantarte!

—¡déjame en paz! — se quejó mientras volvía a acomodarse para dormir. Parecía un niño que no se levanta para ir a la escuela. Sonreí maliciosamente y avancé hacia la cocina, tomé una pala y una cacerola...ni madre hacía esto cuando no nos levantábamos pronto...

—¡arriba!, ¡arriba!, ¡arriba! — volví a gritar mientras azotaba la pala contra la cacerola.

—¡estás loca! — gritó Terry mientras se enderezaba y se frotaba la cabeza. Dejé de hacer ruido y esperé a que despertara por completo. —siento que va a estallar— se refería a su cabeza.

—no me sorprende, ayer tomaste mucho. —respondí mientras le daba una taza de café—tómate esto— dio un trago al café y cerró los ojos aliviado— ahora esto— le di una de las aspirinas— te ayudará con la cabeza. — se tomó la pastilla sin réplica alguna y apuró la taza de café. —ahora, ve a bañarte y regresa para desayunar. —le ordené.

—ahora entiendo por qué no estás casada—dijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie. Mi única respuesta fue una sonora carcajada.

Veinte minutos después Terry salió como una persona nueva. Usaba pantalón y zapatos cafés, se había puesto una camisa blanca y llevaba su saco al hombro. Caminaba erguido y sobrio. Lo que perduraban eran sus ojeras, pero confiaba que al solucionar su situación estas desaparecerían junto con la tensión y el estrés.

Mientras él se arreglaba yo había preparado un omelette con verduras.

—huele bien— dijo Terry al sentarse.

—gracias— sonreí y serví el desayuno en dos platos y más café. —¿cómo te sientes? — le pregunté mientras comíamos.

—mejor, lo que me diste funcionó. — comía de prisa— me comporté como un idiota anoche, ¿cierto?

—no fue tu mejor momento, pero tampoco fuiste un idiota.

—lamentó que hayas tenido que soportarlo. ¿Algo en específico de lo que deba disculparme?

—no conmigo— me miró fijamente— hablaste de tu padre...cosas que no repetiré nunca, de tu madre y de tus hermanos...creí que eras hijo único.

—es como si lo fuera— respondió— te ofrezco disculpas por semejante espectáculo. — dijo realmente apenado.

—disculpas aceptadas— le sonreí—ahora dime, ¿cuál es plan para hoy?

Respiró profundo y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, después me sonrió.

—ya sé a dónde debemos ir.

Terminamos de desayunar y Terry recogió los platos y tazas y los dejó en el fregadero. Entró en la habitación y salió un par de minutos después. —toma tu abrigo.

Obedecí y lo seguí sin hacer pregunta alguna hasta llegar a su automóvil.

—¿a dónde vamos?

—primero, a conseguirte ropa, no puedes andar por aquí con el mismo vestido todo el tiempo y mucho menos ir al teatro, se darían cuenta de que el vestido es de ahí.

—Terry, no creo que debas gastar en mi ahora...

—tranquila, no te daré un abrigo de mink.

Llegamos a una tienda no muy grande que se encontraba en una esquina. Su fachada era blanca con dos largos escaparates en los que pude observar un par de vestidos de gala. Por dentro, todo lucía más elegante, había espejos enormes en las paredes, mesas y sillas al centro en las que las mujeres tomaban té mientras hacían sus compras. Los vestidos, faldas y abrigos estaban puestos a considerables distancias para poder observar todo por separado y sin tener que molestar a los otros clientes.

En la puerta nos recibió una mujer de unos cuarenta años; usaba una falda y una blusa negra con escote en V; llevaba un anillo de matrimonio y un pequeño dije colgaba de su cuello.

Terry le pidió atuendos para mí y la mujer, después de mirarme de arriba abajo, asintió y nos guio a uno de los probadores. Este era una habitación más pequeña, pero mucho más grande que los probadores de mi época. Los clientes tenían completa privacidad y eso me encantaba.

La mujer, cuyo nombre era Ana, trajo inmediatamente dos vestuarios. El primero era una falda larga color verde con un cinturón del mismo tono y una blusa de manga larga color beige con motivos florales. El segundo era un vestido azul marino con encaje, cuello redondo y mangas hasta los codos.

Decidí probarme primero el vestido. Ana iba a ayudarme a desvestirme, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. Aunque le extrañó mi petición me dejó sola y fue por un par de zapatos adecuados.

Me puse el vestido y me dirigí al espejo que había, era lo suficientemente largo para poder observarme de pies a cabeza. Me gustaba lo que veía. El azul siempre había sido mi color favorito porque combinaba con mis ojos y ese tono resaltaba el color de mi piel a la que le faltaba un poco de luz solar. Salí del probador en busca de Ana y de Terry. Este último estaba muy cerca de la puerta y cuando me miró asintió complacido.

—luces bien, eso es ropa y no lo que traías...

—shhhhh— lo callé al ver que Ana se acercaba. Ella también me miró contenta y me tendió unos zapatos con un tacón mínimo.

—se ve hermosa con ese vestido—dijo— tengo otro que también le quedará perfecto. — me pregunté si en verdad me veía bien o si ella hacía su trabajo a la perfección haciendo creer al cliente lo mejor. —pruébese la falda mientras traigo el resto.

—¿seguro que quieres gastar en esto? — pregunté señalando el vestido.

—es necesario— respondió. ¡Vaya! Cualquier mujer desearía una respuesta así de un hombre en una tienda de ropa.

—solo no exageremos, tal vez no esté aquí mucho tiempo.

Entré a ponerme la falda y la blusa, pero esta última no me gustó en absoluto así que cuando Ana volvió le pedí una diferente. Dijo que tenía razón, que no me quedaba del todo bien y que me daría otra.

Me tendió un vestido color hueso con un bordado hermoso en el pecho, era de manga larga y el largo rozaba el piso. Se retiró nuevamente para elegir otra gustaba la falda pues acentuaba mi cintura y me hacía ver más delgada de lo que era y también un poco más alta. Ana trajo una blusa blanca de manga larga con cuello redondo. El atuendo era muy serio, pero me gustó así que dije que me lo llevaba y me probé el vestido blanco también.

Ana entró y me dijo que mi primo decía que me llevara puesto cualquiera de los trajes. Para no cambiarme y perder más tiempo me dejé el último vestido.

—creo que también le gustará esto— dijo mostrándome un fondo y un sujetador tan horribles que todo el encanto de los vestidos se perdió por completo. Aunque tuve que aceptar la ropa interior porque no podría usar toda la vida la mía y Ana me dijo que la tienda estaba dando la ropa íntima sin costo por lo que me vi salvada de la pena de que Terry pagara esa tela que no merecía el nombre de ropa.

—¿lista, prima? — me dijo Terry cuando salí del probador completamente lista. Tal vez la vendedora le había preguntado por qué me estaba comprando ropa y tuvo que sacar a flote nuestra mentira de que éramos primos.

—sí, le diré a mi tío lo amable y paciente que fuiste al acompañarme—respondí y me regaló una cómplice sonrisa.

Después de pagar nos dieron todo en bolsas separadas y salimos de la tienda.

—gracias otra vez—dije cuando subimos al automóvil— no tengo manera de pagártelo. — era la verdad, mi dinero no circulaba en su tiempo y yo no tenía forma alguna de devolverle semejante favor.

—no tienes que hacerlo. —fue lo único que dijo— ahora vamos al teatro, tengo ensayo y estamos retrasados.

—¿dejarás que te vea actuar? — pregunté sorprendida.

—tienes que conocer el mundo del teatro, el verdadero mundo y no lo que hay en tu horrible tiempo.

—¿acaso nunca vas a superarlo?

—¿que no hayas visto nunca Romeo y Julieta en escena? ¡Es imperdonable!

Entramos por la puerta trasera al teatro, donde todo era un ir y venir de personas cargando cajas, vestuario, material para escenarios y hasta comida para el personal.

Los empleados veían a Terry y se hacían a un lado cuando pasaban cerca de él que caminaba derecho y con paso firme como si no hubiera nadie en los corredores.

—te presentaré a Robert y esperarás con él—me ordenó y seguimos avanzando por los pasillos.

Terry parecía una persona completamente diferente dentro del teatro. Ya no me parecía un muchacho, casi un niño con una tonelada de problemas sobre los hombros, sino un hombre, un profesional que sabe dejar sus preocupaciones en la puerta del trabajo y se dedica en cuerpo y alma a hacer bien las cosas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que tenía su nombre. Terry entró en su camerino y salió inmediatamente con su libreto en la mano.

—por si acaso— sonrío y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al escenario donde había un grupo de personas hablando sin parar, pero entendiéndose entre todos.

Cuando llegamos al centro del teatro todos guardaron silencio y miraron fijamente primero a Terry y después a mí.

Me presentó con Robert Hattaway el director de la obra. Era un hombre amable que no puso objeción a que yo observara el ensayo después de que Terry le dijera que era un pariente lejano que estaría unos días en la cuidad. Sin embargo, la actitud de los compañeros de Terry fue diferente. Algunos lo miraban molestos, como si tuvieran algún reclamo atorado en la garganta y otros lo miraban a hurtadillas, evitando todo tipo de contacto innecesario.

El señor Hattaway me llevó hasta los asientos del público y comenzó a dar órdenes a todos para ensayar la escena tres del primer acto donde le es anunciado a Julieta que Paris desea casarse con ella.

La actriz que interpretaba a Julieta era verdaderamente hermosa; su cabello era largo y castaño, caminaba con paso delicado y sus movimientos eran gráciles, elegantes y perfectos. Su voz era suave y al mismo tiempo potente y sus gestos eran muy expresivos, sin duda era una actriz excelente...

—di si podrás llegar a amar a Paris— era la línea de la madre de Julieta.

—lo pensaré, si es que el ver predispone a amar. Pero el dardo de mis ojos sólo tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia— respondía Julieta e inmediatamente entraba un criado avisando la llegada de los huéspedes.

El director asintió complacido por la escena y ordenó que fuera preparada inmediatamente la siguiente entre Romeo, Mercutio y Benvolio. El señor Hattaway me dio el libreto de la obra y me indicó en qué página estaban.

—¿no lo necesita? —pregunté.

—todo está aquí— respondió llevando su dedo índice a su frente. Era evidente que conocía a la perfección la obra de Shakespeare.

 _BENVOLIO.— Tú sí que estás arrojando viento y humo por esa boca. Ya nos espera la cena y no es cosa de llagar tarde._

 _ROMEO. — Demasiado temprano llegareis. Témome que las estrellas están de mal talante y que mi mala suerte va a empezarse con este banquete, hasta que llegue la negra muerte a cortar esa inútil existencia. Pero, en fin, el piloto de mi nave sabrá guiarla. Adelante, amigos míos._

Al terminar esta cuarta escena el director detuvo todo e hizo correcciones al actor que interpretaba a Benvolio. Pidió que le llevaran café y le dijo a Terry que todo iba bien. Él asintió serio y salió del escenario para que pudiera ser preparada la escena del baile.

—necesito vacaciones— murmuró Hattaway mientras se sentaba nuevamente y daba un sorbo de café.

—¿será muy larga la gira? — me atreví a preguntar.

—seis meses por los teatros más grandes del país— me respondió.

—¡es mucho tiempo! — exclamé.

—sí…y no sé cómo recibirá el público la obra… el accidente de Susana trajo muchas complicaciones.

—me imagino, pero la nueva Julieta es buena ¿no?

—desde luego, pero muchos esperaban ansiosos ver a Susana y a Terry en el escenario. Es una pena lo que ha ocurrido. — no dije nada más pues no sabía qué se le dice a un director de teatro cuando ha perdido tanto dinero y tiempo a causa de un accidente. Aunque parecía que lamentaba más la tragedia de Susana que la tragedia económica.

La última escena del primer acto fue perfecta. El encuentro de Romeo y Julieta era una de las escenas más famosas y románticas de la historia de la literatura, el teatro y el cine, y ver a Terry recitando aquellos versos era simplemente mágico. Por un momento me olvidé de quien era él y sólo vi a un Romeo flechado por el amor.

 _JULIETA. —¡Amor nacido del odio, harto pronto te he visto, sin conocerte! ¡Harto tarde te he conocido! Quiere mi negra suerte que consagre mi amor al único hombre a quien debo aborrecer._

Después de un rato el ensayo se me hizo eterno pues algunas escenas eran simplemente perfectas, pero otras se repetían más de tres veces para corregir errores que sólo el director notaba. Sin embargo, eso parecía ser lo más normal pues, aunque yo estaba agotada los actores lucían con más energía a cada minuto. A los que menos corregía era a Terry y a Karen Claise, la actriz que interpretaba a Julieta y cuyo nombre no conocí hasta el final de todo el ensayo. A ellos sólo les decía que siguieran así, que todo iba bien con ellos y aunque Terry no lo demostrara, yo sabía que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

—tomen un descanso de quince minutos y volvemos para la escena tres con Fray Lorenzo y Romeo—ordenó el director.

Terry bajó del escenario y después de intercambiar unas palabras con el director se sentó a mi lado.

—¿y bien? ¿qué te parece?

—estoy…impactada…no creí que fueras tan bueno.

—¿dudabas de mí?

—creí que sólo alardeabas, pero lo haces bien— le respondí divertida—me pregunto de quién sacaste tu pasión por el teatro.

—te dejaré con la duda— dijo después de varios segundos. Se levantó de la butaca y trepó nuevamente al escenario. —ahora vuelvo— dijo perdiéndose tras bambalinas.

Me quedé ahí sentada viendo cómo pasaban los demás actores y personas de utilería. En ese momento se acercó el actor que interpretaba a Teobaldo, se sentó a mi derecha y me saludó.

—¿en verdad eres prima de Terry? —preguntó tan pronto como le correspondí el saludo.

—lo soy.

—sí…creo que se parecen— asintió— sus miradas son muy similares, aunque tú no pareces querer matar a medio elenco.

—¿te parece que eso es lo que Terry quiere? —pregunté interesada en saber cómo veían a Terry en el trabajo.

—cuando inició no…sólo era reservado, pero ahora parece que le molesta hasta compartir el mismo aire con nosotros—me respondió el muchacho con gran sinceridad.

—es comprensible, después de lo que pasó…el ambiente no es el mismo. — lo defendí.

—entiendo que "la situación" es más difícil para él, pero nosotros también sufrimos por lo que pasó con Susana y no nos hemos convertido en unos amargados que no se dejan ayudar.

—¿quieres ayudarlo? — pregunté nuevamente y él se quedó callado, pensando su respuesta—¿has visto a Susana? —agregué.

—no desde que la llevaron al hospital…

—¿por qué?

—no quiere ver a nadie, sólo acepta ver a Robert y a Terry y él no dice nada sobre ella, la verdad es que nunca dice nada.

Me asombró la fluidez de nuestra charla, pues el actor ni siquiera me conocía y ya se había quejado de Terry y su mutismo.

—tal vez deban intentar ir a verla, si insisten no tendrá más remedio que aceptar verlos. — respondí— creo que le hace falta saber que la extrañan.

—¿la has visto? — preguntó el joven mudando de rostro.

—ayer…

—¿cómo está? — me interrogó con una mirada esperanzadora.

—es una pregunta difícil, ¿no crees? Aunque insisto en que necesita saber de todos ustedes—dije señalando todo el teatro.

El chico se quedó pensativo y justo cuando iba a decir algo más uno de los asistentes del director lo llamó urgentemente.

—debo irme— dijo al levantarse— gracias por el consejo.

Robert salió de no sé dónde y volvió a dar instrucciones a todo el mundo. Todo estaba listo para la siguiente escena que yo seguí con el guion:

 _FRAY LORENZO. —Ven, pobre Romeo. La desgracia se ha enamorado de ti y el dolor se ha desposado contigo._

 _ROMEO. —Decidme, padre. ¿Qué es lo que manda el príncipe? ¿Hay alguna pena nueva que yo no haya sentido?_

 _FRAY LORENZO. —Te traigo la sentencia del príncipe._

 _ROMEO. —¿Y cómo ha de ser si no es de muerte?_

 _FRAY LORENZO. —No. Es algo menos dura. No es de muerte, sino de destierro._

* * *

Hola, gracias por sus cometarios y por sus sugerencias de matar a Susana, me encantaría porque siempre lo hago, pero esta vez no será así. Sé que ya quieren que aparezca Candy y prometo que ya viene en camino, ya se subió al tren, lo juro. Por lo mientras quise ver un poco, casi nada, de lo que pudo ser la situación en el teatro tras el accidente.

Gracias a:

Pecas, Dianley, Anfeliza, Mercedes, Gissa Álvarez, Sol Grandchester, Ofe, Katnnis, Eli Diaz, Alexa PQ, Friditas y Chiiari.

NOTA: la traducción que presento de Romeo y Julieta es de M. Menéndez Pelayo.


	6. Chapter 6

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

El ensayo terminó ya muy tarde y sin grandes errores. Los actores fueron a sus camerinos a cambiarse y los de producción revisaron que utilería, vestuario y escenarios estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.  
—vayan todos a descansar. Los quiero listos para el estreno en dos días.— fue la última orden del director. —pero antes...quiero mostrarles algo— extendió la mano hacia uno de sus asistentes y este le dio un largo papel enrollado que él se encargó de extender para que todos lo vieran. Era la nueva publicidad de la obra, el mismo afiche que había visto en casa de Terry con el nombre de Susana, solo que este decía Karen Claise y tenía su imagen abrazada a la de Terry.  
El elenco admiró el trabajo y poco a poco se fueron marchando. Karen tomó uno de los afiches y sonrío complacida al ver su nombre. Terry también tomó uno y sin decir nada ni hacer algún gesto en particular se marchó del escenario. El actor que representaba a Benvolio se tensó un poco al recibir su afiche, pero tampoco dijo nada.  
El resto de los actores también pasaron por una copia de la publicidad y expresando distintos sentimientos fueron dejando vacío el escenario. Podía notar que no tenían nada en contra de Karen y solo era que la situación de Susana les rondaba siempre la cabeza, después de todo, pudo tratarse de cualquiera de ellos aquella noche en la que las luces cayeron.  
El director se despidió de mí y me indicó que esperara ahí a mi primo. Obedecí y aunque tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar tanto tiempo sentada volví a ocupar una de las butacas.

Ser actor debía ser algo extraordinario, pero también exhaustivo y aún más en el ámbito teatral donde cada error representaba un quiebre en el argumento. Por eso era que el director se encargaba de corregir hasta el más mínimo detalle que tal vez un público aficionado no notaría, pero si lo haría un crítico o un experto.  
—¿vendrás a la obra?— escuché una voz masculina entre los asientos. Era Benvolio. Yo me encogí de hombros. —deberías, será una buena representación— dijo sonriente. El chico era atractivo; alto, delgado y de espalda ancha, se notaba que hacía ejercicio, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran cafés y llenos de brillo. Su sonrisa también era atractiva. —toma, por si tu primo no te invita— me extendió un boleto y yo lo tomé.  
—para ir al hospital no se necesita presentar boleto— le dije. Él sonrió nervioso.  
—no dejará entrar a nadie que no sea Terry.  
—¿lo has intentado?— pregunté  
—sí, pero la señora Marlow fue muy clara al decir que Susana no quería ver a nadie de la compañía.  
—¿su madre dijo eso?  
— en resumen — sonrío y comprendí que la señora Marlow había dicho mucho mas. La pregunta era si había transmitido los deseos de Susana o los suyos. —tal vez algún día vuelva a verla. — dijo esperanzado.  
—estoy segura de que así será.

Al salir del teatro pasamos por la entrada principal donde ya estaba presente la nueva publicidad. La habían colocado esa mañana.  
Como ya era costumbre para Terry nos dirigimos al hospital San José donde Susana ya lo esperaba impacientemente.  
Durante el trayecto le hice mil y un preguntas a Terry sobre el teatro y su afición por él. Me contó que su madre era actriz y que él había amado las tablas desde pequeño, pero al vivir en Inglaterra y ser hijo de un duque, detalle que no conocía, la posibilidad de convertirse en actor ni siquiera se vislumbraba. Esa fue una de las razones por las que había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos.  
Me contó a grandes rasgos de su primer papel en teatro y de cómo había sido elegido para el rol de Romeo. Resultó que cuando él estaba haciendo audiciones, Candy estaba presentando exámenes para convertirse en enfermera.  
—exámenes para dos— murmuré. Matt y yo nos habíamos conocido en época de exámenes y después de eso nos hicimos inseparables. — por cierto, el joven que interpreta a Benvolio , ¿cómo se llama?— pregunté.  
—Charles Pemberton— respondió— ¿por qué?  
—curiosidad.  
—habló contigo — su voz sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta.  
— sí  
—¿te habló de Susana y de cómo dejó de salir con él por mi culpa?— preguntó irónico.  
—¿ellos salían?—  
—¡no te lo dijo! Pero si es su historia favorita.  
—no lo mencionó, supongo que porque cree que soy tu prima. Y prefirió hablar de la salud de Susana y no de su pasado. — contesté rápidamente.  
—pues ya sabes lo que pasó. — dijo mientras detenía el coche a una calle de hospital. —¿quieres entrar o prefieres ir a otro lado?  
—si no te molesta voy contigo.  
—para nada, vamos.  
Bajamos del automóvil y caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada del hospital. Subimos las escaleras que me parecieron más pesadas que el día anterior y avanzamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación doce. Terry tocó la puerta con los nudillos e inmediatamente recibió respuesta para entrar.  
Susana estaba sentada en la cama, acababa de comer pues la enfermera estaba retirando la charola con restos de comida. Su madre estaba sentada a un lado moviendo ágilmente sus manos con un par de agujas de tejer.  
Terry y yo saludamos y Susana sonrío ampliamente al ver a Terry. Sin embargo su madre no hizo más que enarcar una ceja y seguir su tejido sin mirarnos. La enfermera se retiró y Susana le pidió a su madre que saliera de la habitación pues quería hablar con Terry.  
—puedes ir con Claire a tomar un poco de té. — Susana fue tan directa al decir que quería que yo también saliera que no hice más que sonreír y esperar a que la señora Marlow se levantara.  
—¿estarás bien?— preguntó la mujer a su hija.  
—sí mamá.  
La señora Marlow salió de la habitación sin esperar a que yo le diera alcance. Odiaba a Terry y, por lo tanto, odiaba a toda persona que tuviera relación con él. Eso lo entendía, pero después de conocer a Charles y escuchar que él y Susana habían salido juntos quise saber toda la historia y esa mujer parecía ser una pieza importante dentro de la trama.  
Caminé un poco más rápido para alcanzarla y lo logré antes de que llegara a la escalera.  
—¿sabe cuándo darán de alta a Susana?— pregunté como si se tratara de alguien sumamente importante para mí. Me di cuenta de que tantas películas me habían hecho una cínica, pero quería saber qué pasaba con estas personas del siglo veinte.  
—aún no, el médico teme lo que pueda pasar cuando se enfrente al mundo de allá afuera. — respondió la mujer.  
—es una mujer fuerte, seguro se repondrá.— afirmé y eso lo decía en serio.  
—pero no lo logrará sola.  
Habíamos llegado a la cafetería. Había una mesa desocupada en el centro y nos sentamos.  
—no, pero la tiene a usted.  
—y a Terrence, él debe estar a su lado— afirmó con voz áspera y llena de tanto coraje hacia él que por un segundo me asustó.  
Un joven se acercó a tomarnos la orden. La señora Marlow pidió té para ambas y despidió al muchacho.  
—sí eso soluciona las cosas supongo que sí, pero si...  
— no intente convencerme de lo contrario. Es culpa de él que mi hija esté aquí.  
—no intento convencerla de nada— respondí en el mismo tono áspero que ella había empleado. En ese momento nos trajeron el servicio de té y cada una nos servimos una taza.  
Ella tomó un par de tragos y guardó silencio. En verdad no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, al menos no por el momento, así que decidí tomar otra vía.  
— ¿cómo era Susana antes?— pregunté después de media taza de té.  
—¿antes del accidente o antes de Terrence?  
—¿a qué se refiere con "antes de Terrence"?— pregunté.  
—antes de que él llegara a la compañía mi hija estaba enfocada solamente en su carrera. No había nada más importante que conseguir un buen papel en las obras de Hathaway y lo estaba logrando.— sonrió añorando el pasado— era perfecta para cualquier papel. El director no tenía que decirle lo que debía hacer, ella lo sabía a la perfección. Todas las líneas, los movimientos y los gestos ella los realizaba como si los personajes hubieran sido creados solo para ella.—  
La señora Marlow hablaba con verdadera admiración de su hija. Siempre he sabido que para una madre todo lo que sus hijos hacen es perfecto.  
—¿no se divertía de alguna forma?  
—casi no, era muy aplicada en su trabajo. A veces la visitaban unas amigas de la infancia, pero tiene meses que no las ve. También se veía con...— la señora Marlow se detuvo súbitamente. Iba a hablar de Charles y no quería hacerlo.  
—¿con quién?  
—con nadie, con nadie, solo con esas amigas— dio otro sorbo de té.  
— ¿sus compañeros del teatro no lo frecuentaban?  
—no...sí...algunos.  
—mh...y supongo que ellos la han visitado con frecuencia desde que está aquí.  
—¡no!— exclamó— nadie la ha visto así, solo Robert Hathaway, el director. Y ninguno de ellos debe verla, no voy a exponerla para que le tengan lastima.  
— ¿lastima? ¿Cree que sus compañeros le tendrán lastima?  
—por supuesto, solo vendrán a hacerla sentir mal porque su carrera está arruinada.  
—pero...son sus compañeros, estoy segura de que están preocupados por ella  
—no conoces a esas personas. Lo único que deben estar pensando es en lo afortunados que son por no estar en la posición de mi hija.

—¿los ha escuchado decir eso? — pregunté molesta porque dijera eso sin ninguna prueba— y supongo que le ha dicho eso a Susana para que se niegue a verlos.

—es lo mejor, debe alejarse de ese mundo al que ya no pertenece.

—parece que usted es la que siente lástima por su hija y no el resto del mundo.

—¡yo amo a mi hija! ¡nunca sentiría lástima por ella! Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

—Y alejada del mundo que ama sin duda lo será—dije molesta. Ya no lograba comprender a la señora Marlow. — y si ella no puede ser feliz, tampoco debe serlo Terry, ¿no es así?

—¡no entiendes que por culpa de él mi hija arruinó su vida!

—lo único que entiendo es que ella tomó una decisión.

—ya veo lo que pretendes, quieres que mi hija se haga a un lado para que él pueda con esa joven enfermera.

—¡cuidado con lo que dice señora! — la voz de Terry sonó por todo el lugar y las pocas personas que había nos miraron con cautela— será mejor que no meta a Candy en esto, sé que a quien odia es a mi, pues bien, diga todo lo que tenga que decir sobre mí, sólo sobre mí.

Los ojos de la señora Marlow se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de lágrimas de tristeza sino de impotencia y rabia. Murmuró cosas sin sentido y después gritó que él debía estar al lado de su hija siempre y que no quería que yo me acercara a la joven.

—eso lo tiene que decidir Susana— contestó Terry—si ella me quiere a su lado, entonces me quedaré y si acepta la compañía de Claire también la tendrá.

Sentí como si una tonelada de agua fría me cayera encima al escuchar las palabras de Terry. ¿en verdad se quedaría con Susana?

—y eso lo puede decidir en este momento, pues quiere ver a Claire, si tú quieres— dijo lo último directamente a mí.

—iré en seguida— dije poniéndome de pie. — lo lamento— dije por lo bajo cuando pasé al lado de Terry, sabía que había complicado más las cosas con mi gran boca.

Salí de la cafetería dejando a dos leones a punto de matarse. Me llamé mil veces tonta mientras subía las escaleras. Intenté controlar mis ánimos cuando llegué a la puerta de Susana, recargué mi frente en la fría madera y llamé dos veces.

—¡pase! — la voz de Susana sonaba diferente, más alegre que el día anterior. Giré la perilla y entré. —¡sabía que eras tú! — sonrió.

—Terry dijo que querías verme.

—sí, solo quería conversar con alguien. Nadie viene a verme así que no tengo con quién charlar. —respondió indicándome la silla que estaba al lado de su cama. Me senté e intenté sonreírle— perdón por haber pedido que acompañaras a mi madre, pero cuando está ella no puedo hablar con Terry cómodamente.

—no hay problema, aunque no creo que deba volver a hablar con ella.

—se quejó de todo, ¿no es cierto? Desde que todo pasó no deja de hacerlo

—es comprensible.

—pero exagerado…en fin, no halemos de ella, cuéntame, ¿fuiste a los lugares que te mencioné?

—ah…lo siento, pero no, aun no. — respondí y recordé la conversación sobre mi supuesta boda y todos los consejos que Susana me había dado.

—ya veo…Terry me dijo que fuiste con él al ensayo, cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo?

—no sé nada del tema, pero creo que bien, ya están listos para estrenar en dos días.

—todos son buenos, lo harán bien, sobre todo Terry.

—y Charles, él es un buen Benvolio — dije esperando ver una reacción en la actriz.

—sí, también él. ¿lo conociste?

—me preguntó por ti, tiene deseos de verte…—Susana se puso roja— dijo que muchos de la compañía han intentado verte, pero no han tenido suerte.

—¿en serio? Tal vez han venido en horas que no son de visita. ¿te dijo algo más?

—te manda saludos— contesté— ¿es un amigo tuyo?

—sí, entramos al mismo tiempo en la compañía de teatro y nos hicimos buenos amigos hasta que…no debería decir esto…

—¿qué? — pregunté exasperada por darle tantas vueltas al asunto de un noviazgo o casi noviazgo.

—Charles me declaró su amor hace algún tiempo.

—y lo rechazaste…

—sí, yo ya estaba enamorada de Terry para ese entonces.

"Si lo hubiera hecho antes nos habríamos evitado todo esto" pensé mientras Susana hablaba de él y de sus demás compañeros de tablas.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió dando paso a la madre de Susana y a Terry, la discusión que yo había iniciado ellos la habían dado por terminada y no sabía qué tan mal había sido.

—Terry, le contaba a Claire sobre la primera presentación de "el rey Lear" ¿recuerdas a la mujer que intentó subir al escenario al terminar el primer acto? — rio de buena gana y Terry también le sonrió tras asentir con la cabeza.

—hija, creo que hoy has estado muy activa y que debes descansar. —intervino la señora Marlow.

—pero no estoy cansada madre.

—creo que tu madre tiene razón. —dijo Terry—debes descansar.

—tal vez— sólo se dejó convencer por Terry así que después de unos minutos él y yo salimos de su habitación.

Terry no dijo nada hasta llegar a la puerta del hospital y durante el trayecto me sentí como una niña a quien sus padres están a punto de regañar, pero en privado para no llamar la atención de la gente.

—¡qué demonios le dijiste a la señora Marlow! —gritó cuando estábamos a unos pasos de su auto.

—nada que no fuera cierto—contesté— le dije que no debía a tratar a su hija con lástima y que estaba mal que no dejara que nadie la visitara.

—¡qué más! — volvió a gritar.

—que ella había tomado una decisión al querer salvarte de que las luces cayeran sobre ti. —contesté sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero su mirada era demasiado fuerte y terminé por desviar la mirada.

—¡tienes idea de todo lo que me dijo porque tú abriste la boca! — negué ligeramente con la cabeza— ¡claro que no! ¡no se te ocurrió pensar en que me exigiría casarme de inmediato con su hija para pagar el daño que le había hecho! ¡me gritó una vez más que la vida de Susana está arruinada por mi culpa y que sería un miserable si no me quedaba con ella!

—¿qué le respondiste?

—que no tiene que preocuparse por eso, que estaré con Susana.

—entonces…¿qué sucederá con Candy?

Terry me lanzó una última mirada aniquiladora, después su rostro se serenó un poco y me ordenó subir al auto sin responder a mi pregunta.

—lo lamento— dije casi al llegar a casa— no debí haber dicho nada a la señora Marlow, es solo que me desesperó que te culpe de todo y que no entienda los actos de su hija. Espero que puedas perdonarme, no era mi intención causarte más problemas.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró y eso me dolió.

—no debí gritarte, lo lamento— dijo al detener el auto en la entrada de su casa— gracias por intentar defenderme.

—entiendo por qué lo hiciste…

—no es excusa para gritarle a una dama. — sonreí con un nudo en la garganta. —Ahora, entremos.

Al llegar a la puerta escuchamos como relinchaba un caballo tras ser azotado por su dueño. Giré para ver al animal y me quedé inmóvil.

—¡el taxista! — exclamé.

—¿qué? — preguntó Terry.

—fue el taxista el que me puso aquí— el hombre que había azotado al caballo conducía un carruaje, es decir, un taxi del siglo veinte y fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de que aquel hombre de barba blanca era el responsable de que estuviera al lado de mi bisabuelo.

—¿de qué hablas? — preguntó Terry todavía mas confundido que yo.

—la noche que llegué aquí, a tu tiempo, había tomado un taxi para que me llevara a casa después del trabajo. Era noche, así que tomé el primero que pasó. — Terry asintió dándome pie para continuar—durante el trayecto me preguntó sobre mi trabajo y cuando me bajé dijo cosas sin sentido, después de eso todo comenzó a ponerse extraño; olvidé mi teléfono junto al correo, la luz se fue, no había nadie en los pasillos y ¡bam! Aparecí aquí.

—¿por qué cargas un teléfono contigo? — fue la única pregunta que hizo Terry.

—porque han evolucionado Terry— contesté al borde de un colapso. — pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que ya sé cómo llegué aquí.

—¿y eso te ayuda a irte? — preguntó.

—no, pero ya es un comienzo, ¿cierto?

—si alguien te puso aquí, entonces alguien más te puede regresar a tu tiempo…debemos buscar a quien sea capaz de hacerlo.

—¿se te ocurre algún lugar donde podamos buscar?

—por el momento no— dijo pensativo — pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Abrió la puerta para que entráramos al edificio. Creo que ambos caminábamos como autómatas pues estábamos sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

No podía creer que no me había dado cuenta de que el taxista fue el que hizo todo el truco del tiempo. Las preguntas surgieron, ¿cómo lo había hecho?, y ¿por qué?, ¿que ganaba él?, ¿por qué me había mandado a esta época justamente?, ¿conocía a Terry?, ¿a mi familia y su historia?

—me duele la cabeza— dije cuando entramos al departamento.— no puedo con tantas emociones.

El actor sonrío.

—deja de que quejarte y tómate una de las pastillas que me diste en la mañana.— se había vengado por el escándalo de la mañana.

Entró en la habitación y permaneció ahí por unos minutos. Yo me puse a caminar por la sala y la cocina; tenía las piernas agotadas por estar tanto tiempo sentada, primero en el teatro y después en el hospital. Para no perder el tiempo me entretuve en la cocina y busqué algo rápido para hacer de comer. En ese momento Terry salió de la recámara, se había cambiado de ropa.

—¿te molesta si duermo un rato en la cama?

—¡claro que no, es tuya!— dije rápidamente — descansa.

Dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente. Tras cerrarse la puerta no supe qué fue lo que hizo Terry adentro y nunca lo sabría.

Me preparé una ensalada y la comí de pie. Intenté no pensar en lo que había ocurrido con la madre de Susana, pero no podía. Había visto su desesperación y su rabia. Al principio intentaba justificarla pues entendía que estaba desesperada, pero que desquitara su enojo sobre Terry y que tratara a su hija con lástima me hacía rabiar.

También estaba impaciente por conocer a Candy, Terry había hablado tanto de ella y también se preocupaba tanto que ya la imaginaba como la mujer más dulce y encantadora. Quería conocerla, pues desde donde yo veía las cosas ella sería la única que podía dar una solución definitiva a todo el asunto de Susana.

Al mismo tiempo que caía la noche la nieve comenzó a cubrir la ciudad y la temperatura disminuyó considerablemente. Terry no despertaba y yo preferí no molestarlo. Tenía que estar fresco y tranquilo para el estreno y para recibir a su novia quien no sabía cuándo llegaría.

Me acosté en el sillón después de tomar uno de los libros de Terry. Tenía una buena colección de Shakespeare, todas las obras teatrales y varios libros de poesía, algunos tenían anotaciones al pie de página. Seguramente Terry se convertiría, con el paso del tiempo, en todo un experto del dramaturgo inglés.

Tomé la obra de Macbeth y me puse a leerla. Recordé que era una de las piezas favoritas de Matt y que solía ver la adaptación al cine de Roman Polanski. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Tenía que volver pronto a casa, ya no me importaba mucho qué excusa daría por mi ausencia, solo quería volver a ver a mis padres, a mi hermana, a Matt...deseaba poder abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más...

Me quedé dormida poco después de terminar la escena en la que Lady Macbeth se suicidaba, después de eso ya no era capaz de entender una sola palabra así que deje el libro a un lado y acomodé en el sofá para poder dormir.

—Claire...Claire...— la voz sonaba demasiado lejana como para poder reconocerla, pero después de escucharla por seis veces supe que era la de Terry. Abrí los ojos con pesar, aún tenía mucho sueño.— despierta ya.

—no quiero...

—levántate, ya sé qué debemos buscar para que vuelvas a casa. — abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿era en serio?— arriba, hay mucho que hacer hoy, Candy llega en unas horas.— dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sin poder contener la emoción.


	7. Chapter 7

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

—¿estás seguro que esa es la dirección? — pregunté por milésima vez.  
—sí, es esa— afirmó Terry sin prestarme mucha atención pues se estaba anudando la bufanda. Cuando yo había despertado Terry ya estaba preparado para salir a recibir a su novia.  
—¿y estás seguro de que podré regresar aquí a cualquier hora? ¿No vendrá Candy? — volví a preguntar.  
—no, no sería correcto que mi novia entre a mi departamento— respondió cuando se ponía el saco. Estaba segura de que se moriría si supiera que Matt se quedaba algunas noches en mi departamento, o yo en el suyo.  
—bien, entonces volveré después de ir a este lugar— dije señalando el papel en el que Terry había anotado una dirección al sur de la ciudad y donde, según él, yo obtendría ayuda para volver a mi tiempo.  
—sí— dijo con la vista perdida.  
—de acuerdo, entonces vete ya— lo acompañé hasta la puerta y le di su sombrero— ¿en serio vas a evitar que te reconozcan así? — ese día tenía muchas preguntas para el mundo y Terry era mi primera víctima.  
—no es la primera vez que lo hago— me guiñó un ojo y tomó sus llaves. —nos vemos.  
—Terry— se detuvo en la puerta— cuando la veas, bésala— le dije y él sólo sonrío de lado. No podía ocultar su emoción.

El tren que venía de Chicago llegaría a las diez de la mañana. Cuando Terry había salido de casa faltaban veinticinco minutos así que llegaría a tiempo.

Yo había intentado convencerlo de que me dejara ir con él a la estación ya que tenía muchas de conocer finalmente a Candy, pero Terry había dicho que no en distintos tonos de voz, por lo que no me quedó otra opción que quedarme en casa y ocuparme de mis propios asuntos.

A las diez de la mañana salí del apartamento, nuevamente a hurtadillas, para ir a la dirección que el bisabuelo me había dado. Al salir del edificio comencé a camina hacia el sur imaginando a qué tipo de lugar me dirigía, pero no se me ocurría ninguna opción y por una milésima de segundo temí que Terry me hubiera enviado directamente a un hospital psiquiátrico porque se había hartado de mí, pero en seguida descarté la opción.

Seguí caminando. Pensaba en lo feliz que estaría Terry en ese momento al ver a su novia, su novia que era el amor de su vida. Tal vez al tenerla frente a sí la abrazaría con fuerza y la cargaría para dar un par de vueltas por la emoción y después le daría un beso intentando expresar todo lo que no había podido en el tiempo que no se habían visto, o tal vez la besaría antes y después la abrazaría con fuerza… ¡cielos! En verdad tenía ganas de ver ese encuentro, quería conocer la otra faceta de Terry, pero no debía hacerlo, así que seguí mi camino hasta que…

—¡esto debe ser una muy mala broma Terruce Graham Grandchester! — musité enojada al llegar a mi destino. Me había dado la dirección de un hipnotista. ¿cómo rayos iba a conseguir respuestas lógicas en un lugar de esos! ¡no, no, no!

Me quedé parada frente al descarado letrero que ofrecía esa clase de servicios. En ese momento un hombre de unos cincuenta años salió del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿va a entrar? — me preguntó deteniendo la puerta.

—no— dije inmediatamente. No entraría ahí nunca.

—debería, me enteré de que en mi vida anterior fui Napoleón— dijo el hombre sin disimular su emoción.

—y yo fui Iván el Terrible— dije mientras daba media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

Caminé de vuelta un par de calles hasta toparme con una librería. Entré sin muchas esperanzas a ver qué podía encontrar. Recorrí algunos pasillos sin poder observar lo que tenía frente a mí. Seguía pensando que había sido una muy mala jugada de Terry el enviarme ahí. ¿se quería deshacer de mí ese día? Era una opción, pero pudo haberme dicho "ve a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, una muy larga, y no vuelvas hasta mañana", pero definitivamente no debió hacer eso.

—¿usted otra vez? — escuché una voz masculina. Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi al hombre de la Biblioteca Pública. ¡gracias Destino! — es la tercera vez en la semana— sonrió — eso debe significar algo.

—tal vez que la ciudad no es lo suficientemente grande— respondí con una sonrisa demasiado fingida.

El hombre soltó una tremenda carcajada que llegó hasta la caja donde un par de señoras pagaban unos libros de cocina francesa.

—tiene un gran sentido del humor— dijo bajando el tono de voz— demasiado sarcástico para este tiempo.

Cuando dijo la palabra _tiempo_ me tensé. Este hombre sabía algo y eso me asustó como nunca en mi vida. Me encogí de hombros y di un paso atrás.

—no tienes motivo para asustarte— agregó y su rostro se tornó serio— sólo me estoy asegurando de que estés bien y de que no hagas trampa.

—¿trampa? — repetí confundida— no sé de qué está hablando. — me asusté más y de la manera más rápida que pude salí de la librería y eché a correr tan rápido como la falda y los zapatos me permitieron.

Había corrido tres calles sin parar; la gente que pasó a mi lado me miró extrañada, tal vez creyeron que era una ladrona, pero no me importaba. Quería alejarme del hombre extraño que me acechaba.

Llegué a casa sin aliento, con el pulso acelerado y las ideas más desordenadas en comparación a cuando había aterrizado aquí, a principios del siglo veinte. Me tomé un vaso de agua fría para calmarme.

—piensa Claire, piensa— decía mientras recorría de un lado a otro la pieza— ese tipo puede saber algo y arruinaste tu oportunidad de volver a casa o bien, es un psicópata que intenta matarte después de haberte visto en la biblioteca…de cualquier forma te alejaste y si tienes suerte no te siguió hasta aquí y estás a salvo.

Después de una hora pude calmarme. Preparé té y me senté en la sala. Me había asustado tanto que decidí no pensar en mi problema así que arreglé el apartamento lo mejor que pude. Si hubiera tenido un equipo de sonido con gusto lo habría utilizado, la música siempre me funcionaba como tranquilizante, pero en ese momento no había nada. Al terminar de ordenar la sala y la cocina me dirigí a la recámara y guardé toda la ropa que me pertenecía en una bolsa y la metí debajo de la cama. La bolsa con la que había llegado a este tiempo también la metí ahí. Candy estaba en la ciudad y aunque Terry afirmó que ella no iría a la casa decidí guardar toda la evidencia de mi presencia en esa habitación.

Sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que Terry se había ido. Tal vez estarían en algún lugar romántico compartiendo viejos recuerdos, o hablando de la situación de Susana. Esta última opción era la más peligrosa, pero la mejor. Terry y Candy tenían que hablar de lo que pasaría desde ese momento con ellos y eso tardaría mucho, tal vez tanto como una junta de negocios. Por esa razón decidí salir de casa nuevamente; no ganaría nada con quedarme ahí pensando en lo que podría estar ocurriendo o en lo que el hombre extraño había dicho, la verdad era que no quería pensar en éste último.

Lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien de cosas sin importancia, de cosas que distrajeran mi atolondrada cabeza. Por supuesto, en ese momento, la mejor opción era Susana. El día anterior había dicho que no tenía nadie con quién hablar y al parecer le agradaba mi presencia, así que su compañía me haría bien por un rato.

Salí de casa y me dirigí al hospital. En los últimos días había caminado tanto por las calles de la ciudad que me propuse seguir haciéndolo al volver a casa. Debía hacer más ejercicio; tal vez correr, hacer gimnasia o yoga o trepar árboles en Central Park y en casa de la abuela.

Llegué al hospital y en la recepción me llevé una gran sorpresa, Charles estaba ahí intentando convencer a la enfermera de guardia de que era amigo de Susana Marlow y no un reportero queriendo sacar información.

—es amigo de la señorita Marlow— dije parándome a su lado. La enfermera y Charles voltearon a verme. Él sonrió y la enfermera me lanzó una mirada furibunda. — y yo soy…

—pueden pasar— dijo la enfermera sin dejarme terminar. Al parecer ya me identificaba y yo no había reparado nunca en quién estaba a cargo de la recepción.

—¡gracias! — dijimos Charles y yo a coro y comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación doce.

—me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir— dije mientras avanzábamos.

—fue una decisión de último minuto— sonrió— quiero ver qué pasa.

Estaba entusiasmado y también nervioso. Al parecer era el día de los reencuentros.

—lindas flores— dije señalando el ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano derecha.

—espero que le gusten.

—a todas las mujeres les gusta que les lleven flores— afirmé— creo que debería esperar abajo a que termines tu entrevista— dije cuando nos acercábamos a la habitación.

—de hecho, ya que estás aquí podrías…introducirme—dijo acomodándose la corbata.

—lo dices para que la señora Marlow piense que fue mi idea y me odie más— dije lo más seria que pude. Charles se puso serio y juraría que se arrepintió de haberme pedido ayudarlo— ¡lo haré! De todas formas, ya me odia— dije riéndome. — tranquilo, es aquí— toqué la puerta un par de veces y escuché cómo Susana me daba el paso.

Abrí despacio y alejé a Charles de la puerta para que su llegada fuera una sorpresa y también para evitar que la señora Marlow hiciera un drama antes de tiempo.

—hola Susana— dije en el quicio de la puerta.

—hola Claire, pasa por favor. — dijo sonriente.

—¿no está tu madre? — pregunté inmediatamente al ver la pieza vacía.

—no, fue a casa a descansar un poco. Estoy sola.

—ya no más— sonreí— te tengo una sorpresa— hice señas a Charles para que se acercara. Me hice a un lado y dejé que el chico entrara— lo encontré en la puerta intentado convencer a la enfermera de dejarlo entrar.

—¡Charles! — exclamó Susana verdaderamente sorprendida— ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—quería saber cómo estabas. No sabemos nada de ti— respondió avanzando unos pasos hacia la cama. Yo lo seguí en silencio tras cerrar la puerta. Charles se detuvo y se aferró al ramo de flores que llevaba.

—gracias por preocuparte— dijo Susana y un incómodo silencio vino después de eso.

Yo nunca había sido buena como Cupido, pero en ese momento no me quedó otro papel para interpretar…

—¡qué hermosas flores! — dije— ¿son para Susana?

—eh…sí…claro— respondió Charles con palabras atropelladas y las extendió a Susana. Ella las recibió y las acarició.

—son muy bonitas, gracias…

—déjame ponerlas en el florero— dije señalando uno vacío que estaba a un costado de la cama. Susana me tendió el ramo y lo acomodé. — creo que saldré para que puedan charlar a gusto— dije después de terminar y de jalar una silla para Charles.

Ninguno de los dos me respondió. Estaban demasiado nerviosos como para articular palabra, así que salí despacio y crucé los dedos para que todo saliera bien en esa entrevista. Tenía esperanzas, si Charles sentía todavía algo por Susana, cosa que era evidente, y ella le correspondía tan solo un poco, tal vez Terry podía tomar una buena decisión sin sentirse culpable.

Pensando en esto bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la sala de espera. Había muchas bancas de madera y solo un par estaban ocupadas. Me senté en una desde donde podía ver quién entraba y salía. No quería que la señora Marlow interrumpiera la charla de su hija con el actor.

Pasaron varios minutos y nada pasó así que me relajé un poco, pero seguía con los dedos cruzados implorando suerte. De repente un hombre se sentó a mi lado, se parecía a Louis Armstrong, pero por desgracia no era él.

—¿le molesta si me siento aquí? — preguntó cuando ya lo había hecho. Yo negué con la cabeza y aunque había muchas bancas vacías no me importó que lo hiciera. — gracias— sonrió y colocó su mano en su rodilla derecha— he pasado mucho tiempo de pie en las últimas horas y la edad ya es más un enemigo que un aliado. — la verdad es que no era tan viejo, pero lo escuché quejarse. — ¿viene por un familiar? — me preguntó.

— no, vengo por una conocida— respondí.

— ¿está muy mal?

— tuvo un accidente que le dejó graves daños físicos, pero creo que lo más preocupante son los daños emocionales— respondí después de varios segundos.

—sí, ese tipo de heridas son difíciles de sanar, aunque no imposibles— su voz era dulce y tranquila. Seguramente escuchar una historia de sus labios era la gloria para sus hijos.

—lo mismo pienso yo. Y también creo que uno mismo debe buscar la manera de sanar y no pensar que es tarea de otros.

—pero se necesita ayuda para eso— dijo el hombre.

—sí…— agregué pensativa.

—seguramente usted ayudará a su amiga a superar esto.

—eso intento…y también quiero ayudar a otros a que no comentan tonterías. — dije por lo bajo.

El hombre con cara de Louis Armstrong me miró por varios segundos y después asintió con la cabeza como dando su aprobación a mis palabras.

—¿usted por qué está aquí? — pregunté ya que el hombre se había tomado la amabilidad de preguntarme a mí.

—por mi hija y por mi nieto, nació hace unas horas— respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡felicidades! — dije— espero que sea un niño muy sano.

—lo será, tanto como su abuelo.

Le pregunté más cosas sobre su hija y su nieto. Resultó que este niño era el tercer nieto de la familia y el primer hijo de la más pequeña de sus hijas. Su esposa y yerno estaban en la habitación con ella y el bebé y él había salido a fumar un cigarrillo y a obsequiar puros a cualquier persona que pasara frente a él.

—aquí tiene el suyo— me dio un puro que sacó del interior de su saco— tal vez sea demasiado fuerte para usted, así que déselo a su novio.

—lo haré en cuanto lo vea— dije divertida por la ironía. Matt no fumaba, pero seguro se moriría de la emoción de ver un puro de más de cien años de antigüedad. Aunque seguramente no se lo daría a él, sino a Terry.

—hágalo— dijo poniéndose de pie— ahora debo ir a cargar a mi nieto. Hasta luego.

—felicidades— repetí cuando se marchaba.

Minutos después Charles salió de la habitación de Susana. Me encontró en la sala de espera y nunca pudo borrar la alegría de su rostro.

—¿ya estás más tranquilo? — pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—sí, ahora sé en qué condiciones está.

—eso es… ¿bueno?

Vaciló para responderme y yo no lo presioné.

—me alegra haberla visto y saber que está estable, pero no puedo decir que está perfecta. Algo la angustia y no quiso decirme qué es, aunque no hay que ser adivino para eso. Está preocupada por Terry, hoy no lo ha visto, ¿cierto? No ha venido a verla.

—aún es temprano y tuvo cosas que hacer— contesté de mal modo. ¿acaso todos tenían que desquitar su frustración con Terry?

—¿qué cosas? — preguntó dando a entender que no había nada más importante que la persona que estaba en la habitación doce.

—no lo sé, no soy su niñera— contesté— además ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, creo que tiene derecho a descansar un poco, sobre todo porque mañana es el estreno de la obra y debe estar preparado. Por muy bueno que sea, debe concentrarse.

Charles me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Notó inmediatamente que no iba a dejar que se quejara amargamente de Terry.

—sí, debemos estar listos— dijo después de varios segundos. — creo que en tu presencia no se puede hablar de Grandchester— dijo burlón.

—no tienes motivo para hacerlo— respondí seria— y tienes razón, así que cuidado con lo que dices incluso si no es en mi presencia—amenacé mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

—callaré.

Le pregunté de qué había hablado con Susana, pero no me dijo muchas cosas. Sólo que estaba complacida con su visita y que le permitía volver a hacerlo. Había enviado saludos a unos cuantos actores con quienes tenía amistad y le había deseado éxito en el estreno del día siguiente. También me dijo que había salido porque la señora Marlow había llegado y aunque no había sido grosera con él sí se había enojado de que estuviera a solas con su hija.

—¡vaya vigilancia monté! — dije cruzándome de brazos— me senté aquí para ver en qué momento llegaba y no me di cuenta. Seguramente me lanzó una maldición por dejarte entrar.

—sí, y yo que tú andaría con cuidado. No sabes en qué momento puede asesinarte un rayo o cuándo puedas convertirte en calabaza— bromeó y yo reí de buena gana.

—no deberías hablar así de la mujer que podría ser tu suegra— dijes después— pero tienes razón, andaré con cuidado que ya bastantes sorpresas he tenido hoy.

—¿qué?

—nada, yo me entiendo— respondí quitándole importancia al comentario— ahora debo irme, es tarde y hay mucho por hacer—dije levantándome.

—tienes razón.

Salimos juntos del hospital y cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Me dirigí a casa con la esperanza de que la presencia de Charles fuera benéfica para todos. Cuando llegué a la esquina del edificio en el que vivía vi el automóvil de Terry estacionado frente a la puerta. ¡ya estaba en casa! Aceleré el paso, pero me detuve casi al llegar a la puerta pues esta se abría y daba paso a una mujer hermosa…

¡Era ella! Esa joven era la bisabuela, era la mamá de mi abuela Claire, la abuela de papá. Era Candy; una chica rubia con unos rizos definidos, nunca había visto un cabello así. Los rizos de mi hermana tendrían envidia de los de ella. Era muy joven, tal vez unos años menor que Terry, no estaba segura. Era esbelta, su figura parecía hecha a mano. Aun de lejos pude notar su mirada inocente y angelical como la de mi abuela. Terry le decía algo y ella sonreía.

Yo estaba petrificada, esperaba conocerla, pero no creí quedar embelesada ante su presencia. Si conocer a mi bisabuelo ya había sido todo un milagro, verla a ella, a su lado era como un sueño.

—conozco un buen lugar para comer— decía Terry ayudándola a bajar los pocos escalones de la entrada. Al parecer se estaba comportando como todo un caballero.

Di un paso atrás para no interrumpir la cita, porque eso era, pero fue demasiado tarde. Terry ya me había visto.

—¡ahí estás! — dijo más sonriente que preocupado— Candy, quiero presentarte a alguien.

La joven rubia ya había reparado en mí. Me miró con inocencia y me dedicó una sonrisa. Yo la correspondí nerviosa.

—ella es Claire, vive en este mismo edificio— dijo tranquilo. ¿había escuchado bien? ¿había dicho eso? — un piso arriba del mío.

—mucho gusto— dijo Candy sin borrar la sonrisa y tendiéndome su mano. Hice lo mismo y recibí un firme apretón de manos.

—el gusto es mío.

—Claire vive con su primo, aunque sólo está de visita— continuó Terry. ¡este chico era muy bueno para las historias!

—como yo— dijo ella— ¿de dónde vienes?

—de…de Boston— contesté tranquilizándome un poco para seguir el hilo de la charla. — vine a visitar a mi primo y a ayudarlo con unos asuntos.

—nosotros íbamos a comer, ¿quieres venir? — preguntó Candy sin pensarlo dos veces.

Terry sonrió discretamente. Candy había decidido algo y eso era ley.

—no quisiera importunar. Supongo que tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar. — dije esperando alguna seña de Terry indicándome qué hacer.

—de ninguna manera. Insisto en que vengas con nosotros— dijo Candy.

Yo no podía negarme a una salida con los bisabuelos Grandchester así que dije que sí.

—si no les molesta.

—puedes invitar a tu primo también.

Este último comentario puso nervioso a Terry. Las mentiras siempre terminan devorando a quien las crea, pero ese no era el momento.

—él salió a trabajar y volverá hasta tarde— respondí— pero gracias por considerarlo.

Ese día había visto muchas sonrisas, la de Susana, la de Charles y la del señor que se había convertido en abuelo por tercera vez, pero ninguna se comparaba con las sonrisas de Candy y Terry juntos.

* * *

Hola, he aquí la llegada de Candy, en el próximo capítulo nos dedicaremos exclusivamente a ella. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Gissa Álvarez: gracias por escribir tus impresiones sobre esta historia. Me gusta pensar lo que pasó con aquellos personajes a los que no se les dio tanta voz. Dices que cada vez comprendes más la separación de Candy y Terry, pues déjame decirte que yo también, apenas estoy viéndolo desde otra perspectiva pues recientemente vi _ese capítulo._ Gracias por tus comentarios, te mando saludos.

Chiiari: gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este nuevo. Saludos.

Anfeliz: me dejaste asombrada al decirle a Terry…eso que le dijiste…creo que a pesar de todos los problemas a los que se enfrenta sigue siendo un muchacho y por eso no actúa como esperamos, aunque prometo que ya no le van a faltar… en esta pequeña historia. Saludos y gracias.

Sol Grandchester: en tu comentario anterior dijiste algo sumamente importante y es que hay que agradecer que Susana haya salvado a Terry sino hubiera muerto y habríamos sufrido más pues ya bastante tuve con la muerte de Anthony y eso sigo sin superarlo. También concuerdo que todo se va a la basura cuando Susana se pone loca y caprichosa y hasta aquí dejo el ensayo argumentativo. Que estés bien.

CarolL: gracias por el cumplido y al fin llegó Candy, espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

Tete: Terry no se casa con Susana, afortunadamente sino pobrecito, tendría que soportar a la loca de la madre y a la actriz. Gracias por el comentario, saludos.

Rosa: hola, me refería a que descartaran la idea de que se podía enamorar de Claire porque eso no es posible, yo no toco ese tipo de temas delicados. Por otra parte, tienes razón en eso de que dejó el amor de Candy, pero sabemos el motivo y afortunadamente existen los fics para que desahoguemos nuestra frustración antes _ese capítulo_. Espero continúes en esta historia, gracias por el comentario, saludos.

Flormnll: gracias por el cometario, aquí otro capítulo y ya con Candy en escena, a ver qué te parece. Saludos.

Dianley: hola, a mi me da impotencia y coraje la actitud de la mamá, por un lado la entiendo, pero me choca su…existencia, por eso nunca la uso, en otro fic la maté y creo que esta es la primera vez que la dejo hablar, por muy mal que se escuche eso… agradezco tu cometario y espero que te guste el rumbo de la historia. Saludos.

Vialsi: hola, gracias por el cometario, te mando saludos.

AlexaPQ: Hola, yo también he leído los fragmentos que hay traducidos del Final Story y me alegró saber que Susana murió y al menos no fue infeliz y el sacrificio que hicieron los personajes sirvió de algo, aunque seguiré diciendo que es una loca egoísta. Respecto a los quince minutos, tal vez los conceda y logre cambiar la historia. Gracias por el cometario, te mando saludos y repito que me gustó tu fic sobre Susana.

Eli Diaz: hola, gracias por leer, creo que ya todos estábamos ansiosos porque llegara Candy, veamos qué pasa ahora. Saludos.

Friditas: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, creo que hice trampa para no ver el reencuentro en la estación porque me parece que hay cosas, como esa, que no podemos cambiar porque perdería fuerza el argumento del dilema y la angustia de Terry. Gracias por el cumplido y espero que te hay gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

Melany389: gracias por el comentario, espero te siga gustando. Saludos.

Tengo dos comentarios anónimos, los agradezco y espero que les agrade el capítulo. Saludos a todas.


	8. Chapter 8

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

Caminamos un par de calles para llegar a un pequeño y cómodo restaurante que era atendido por un viejo matrimonio y tres jóvenes camareros.

Dentro del establecimiento Terry fue muy cortés con Candy y conmigo. Uno de los camareros se acercó a darnos el menú y se fue inmediatamente.

—¿tuviste un buen viaje? — pregunté minutos después a Candy para romper el silencio.

—¡oh sí! Fue muy tranquilo— me respondió apartando sus ojos verdes de la carta.

—me agrada Chicago, aunque tiene muchos años que no voy— dije— ¿tú has ido a Chicago? — pregunté dirigiéndome a Terry.

—hace unos meses, ¿verdad? — lanzó una mirada a Candy y ella sólo asintió. Estaba segura de que se habían dicho algo más con la mirada, pero yo no supe descifrar qué.

El camarero volvió y nos tomó la orden. Candy había dicho que tenía mucha hambre y recordé que yo no había comido nada en todo el día y tal vez Terry tampoco. Cada uno pidió y esperamos a que la comida llegara. Terry hizo varios comentarios sobre la ciudad con el fin de explicarle a Candy cómo era su vida en Nueva York y también intentaba decirme lo diferente que era de la que yo provenía.

—¿en qué trabaja tu primo, Claire? — me preguntó Candy mientras tomábamos el primer plato.

—¿puedo ser honesta contigo? — dije y Terry me lanzó una inquieta mirada. Candy asintió una vez más y yo seguí— la verdad no lo sé. Él es muy reservado y no me cuenta lo que hace.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante había pensado que Terry y yo habíamos creado muchas mentiras con Susana y en el teatro también, así que no quería seguir creando historias, al menos no para Candy. Claro que tampoco podía decirle "hola Candy, mi nombre es Claire, vengo del futuro y soy tu bisnieta" pues aunque con Terry había tenido suerte en que me creyera no quería arriesgarme diciéndole lo mismo a ella.

—no me has dicho cómo está Albert— dijo Terry de pronto dirigiéndose a Candy.

—él está bien, aún no recupera la memoria, pero físicamente está bien. Ha conseguido un empleo, ya te lo había mencionado, y te manda saludos, aunque no te recuerde.

—espero que se recupere pronto. Me encantaría charlar con él como antes— dijo Terry.

—él también ha dicho que desea recordarte. Lo lamento Claire, parece que hablamos en código— sonrió apenada— Albert es amigo nuestro, hace unos meses tuvo un accidente cuando volvía al país y perdió la memoria. — yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— como yo soy enfermera logré hacerme cargo de él mientras se recupera y ahora vivimos juntos en Chicago. Somos buenos amigos.

—debe ser difícil estar en una situación como esa. — dije— pero supongo que los médicos han intentado todo para ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria.

—sólo lo que quisieron— respondió Candy— Albert no traía ningún documento consigo, así que sin saber nada sobre él decidieron dejarlo a su suerte. Eso es algo que no tolero— esto lo último lo dijo molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

—pero ahora está bajo tus cuidados— intervino Terry.

—¡exacto! Y seguramente juntos podrán ayudarlo a que se recupere aún más rápido— dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra "juntos" — si es amigo de ambos entonces lo ayudarán, ¿no?

—eso lo sé, pero todavía me molesta la actitud del médico, ese hombre…

—¡Candy! — exclamó Terry divertido— recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que ofendiste a alguien.

Candy frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería Terry y segundos después se puso roja. Terry rio a carcajadas y una vez más encontré los gestos de mi padre en su rostro.

—¡oh Terry! — exclamó Candy— ¿tenías que recordarme eso? — se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

—pero Candy, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no creo que esa monja lo recuerde— dijo Terry tranquilamente— ¿me dejas contarle a Claire tu hazaña? — Candy lo miró detenidamente y supe que sus pucheros no eran en serio. Dijo que sí y Terry inició un divertido relato— el colegio en el que estudiábamos pertenecía a una estricta orden religiosa. Candy y yo nunca pudimos acatar sus reglas. Un día la directora hizo enojar a Candy porque quería echar a una tortuga a la basura y ella le soltó unas buenas palabras. ¿puedo repetirlas?

—¡que no se te ocurra! — dijo Candy levantando su puño.

Yo sólo los miraba entretenida. Ambos eran jóvenes, rebeldes e inocentes. Con las palabras peleaban, pero con la mirada se decían todo lo que verdaderamente sentían. Yo disfrutaba tanto ese momento que me olvidé de todo, de mí, mi problema, el de Susana, en fin, de todo.

—¿estudiaron en Inglaterra? — pregunté para asegurarme. Ambos asintieron. —ahí se conocieron…

—no— dijeron en una sola voz.

—fue en un barco rumbo a Inglaterra— especificó Candy.

—¡oh! —fue lo único que dije.

—¿tú conoces Inglaterra? — me preguntó Candy.

—no, aún no— respondí— pero me encantaría. — sólo había visitado Europa una vez, en un viaje escolar, y no había sido suficiente.

—el lugar que deberías conocer es Escocia— agregó ella y Terry asintió. — es una tierra maravillosa.

—lo haré, lo prometo— dije.

Candy me contó del viaje que había hecho a Escocia. Fue un verano por parte del colegio al que asistía. Había ido en compañía de sus amigas Patty y Annie y también habían ido sus primos Archie y Stear.

—¿recuerdas cuando repararon el avión? — preguntó a Terry.

—cada minuto— respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado recordando el pasado.

Candy y sus amigos habían pasado todo un día y toda una noche reparando un viejo avión que estaba en el garaje de Terry. Candy lo había hecho para que él y su primo Archie limaran asperezas, pues se llevaban peor que perros y gatos.

Cuando terminamos de comer el postre Candy se levantó para ir al tocador así que Terry y yo nos quedamos solos.

—es maravillosa— dije emocionada.

—sí, lo es— dijo Terry y su mirada se oscureció súbitamente.

—¿por qué no le has dicho nada? — pregunté.

—no puedo— dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿no puedes o no quieres?

—no puedo borrar esa expresión de dicha en su rostro— respondió.

—si no lo haces tú, alguien lo hará.

—¿quién?

—cualquiera que lea los periódicos. ¿crees que nadie hablará sobre el accidente de Susana mañana en el teatro?— Terry me miró fijamente.— no me digas que no se te había ocurrido.

—sé que lo harán.

—¿y quieres que esa sea la forma?

—no— dijo rotundamente— tengo que hacerlo yo.

Candy llegó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más. Volvió a sentarse y dijo que se había topado con una señora con un hermoso bebé en brazos.

—¿te gustan los niños?— pregunté.

—sí, estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de niños.— recargó sus brazos en la mesa y siguió— el Hogar de Pony siempre ha estado lleno de niños y en el hospital me he encargado del área de pediatría un par de veces.

—¿qué es el Hogar de Pony?— pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—es el lugar en el que crecí— respondió con una discreta sonrisa— verás, yo no conocí a mis padres. El Hogar de Pony es un orfanato en el estado de Chicago donde aparecí un día siendo bebé.

–yo...lo siento— no sabía qué decir ante eso— no quería...

—no tienes que disculparte, no es nada malo. Aunque a algunas personas les desagrada la idea de estar cerca de una huérfana.

—¡oh no! ¡No es eso! Te lo juro. Es difícil que yo piense como las personas a las que te refieres— dije inmediatamente con palabras atropelladas— yo no sabía y no pretendía hacerte sentir mal.

Candy sonrió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, eran cálidas, delicadas y fuertes a la vez.

—no te preocupes— dijo apretando un poco mi mano.

Su sonrisa y su gesto me habían dado una dosis de tranquilidad y me había animado a hacer más preguntas sobre la vida de Candy, aunque no lo hice inmediatamente porque no quería parecer una entrometida.

—entonces…¿tus primos Stear y Archie de dónde salieron?

—es lo que yo quisiera saber— murmuró Terry mientras daba el ultimo sorbo de café.

—¡deja ya de molestarlos con tus comentarios! — lo reprendió Candy, pero eso sólo sirvió para que Terry hiciera una larga lista de apodos, la mayoría dirigidos hacia el joven llamado Archie. — te lo advierto mocoso engreído— la voz de Candy sonó tan fuerte y firme que no me fue difícil imaginarla regañando a sus hijos.

Terry paró de reír súbitamente. Candy lo había llamado "mocoso engreído" tal como yo lo había hecho un par de veces. Me lanzó una extraña mirada y prometió no volver a hablar mal del "Elegante"

—contestando tu pregunta— Candy se dirigió a mi— cuando era niña me llevaron a trabajar a una casa de una familia rica cerca del Hogar. Meses después el señor William Andley me adoptó y me volví parte de esa familia a la que Stear y Archie pertenecen.

—ahora entiendo— asentí con la cabeza e intenté recordar de dónde conocía el apellido Andley, pero mi memoria me traicionó e hice a un lado el nombre.

—en resumen, esa es mi vida— añadió Candy.

—tengo el presentimiento de que tienes mil y un aventuras que contar.

—¡no tienes idea! — exclamó al momento en que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su pecosos rostro.

Minutos después, Terry pidió la cuenta y el camarero la trajo el seguida.

—te dejaré en el hotel— dijo cuando salimos del lugar dirigiéndose a Candy.

—¿tan temprano?— intervine con inocencia. Tenía que obligarlo a hablar.

—debes estar cansada— dijo Terry a Candy.

—solo un poco— respondió tras abrocharse el último botón de su abrigo.

—deberían ir a pasear— dije— antes de que empiece a nevar. Después será más difícil.

Candy dijo que le encantaría conocer un poco más de la ciudad, pues era la segunda vez que la visitaba y quería saber porqué Nueva York era tan importante.

—me dio gusto conocerte, Claire— dijo Candy después de que la pareja decidiera adónde ir. Me tendió la mano y yo la estreché menos nerviosa que la primera vez.

—a mí también me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Candy— quería decirle más cosas, pero no quería asustar a la pobre chica con mi admiración. — espero verte pronto.

—yo también— fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de despedirnos.

Al despedirme de Candy y Terry me dirigí inmediatamente al departamento. Entré y me acerqué a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Noté que un par de tazas estaban rotas y reposaban en el bote de basura que había junto al fregadero. "¿qué hicieron niños?" dije en voz alta. Tomé el vaso de agua y después caminé hacia la habitación.

No eran más de las cinco de la tarde y yo no tenía nada que hacer. Saqué mis cosas de debajo de la cama y me puse a revisarlas sólo para perder el tiempo. La ropa del siglo veintiuno la dejé en el interior de la bolsa. Saqué mi libreta de notas, mi cartera, un par de bolígrafos y un paquete de pañuelos desechables.

Abrí la libreta y no encontré nada digno de mencionar. Abrí mi cartera y encontré toda mi vida: tarjetas de crédito y también departamentales, unos cuantos dólares que no me servirían en 1914, unos recibos de compras que debían ir a la basura y fotografías reducidas de mi familia.

Había una de mi hermana que tomé al finalizar un concierto al que habíamos ido juntas un mes antes de que se casara. Carol era la mayor de las dos. Ella era la alocada y divertida, la que nunca dormía a la hora que mamá decía y la que discutía con papá cuando se trataba de baseball. Pero también era la más cariñosa y amable de las dos. Ella me había enseñado a conducir en la preparatoria después de que el profesor me reprobara. Ella me había llevado a comprar mi primer par de tacones y también me escuchó cuando llegué a casa feliz de haber conocido a Matt.

Carol se parecía más a Candy que yo; su cabello era rizado, aunque castaño. Cuando era niña tenía pecas en las mejillas. Sus ojos eran azules como los míos, los de papá, los de mamá y los de la abuela Claire. Los ojos verdes se habían perdido con el paso del tiempo, aunque estaba segura de que uno de los hermanos de la abuela los tenía verdes como Candy, pero no sabía cuál de los dos había sido.

Mi hermana también había heredado el espíritu humanitario de Candy y de mamá, pues las tres se dedicaban a la medicina.

La foto de mis padres era de muchos atrás, cuando todavía eran novios. Papá era alto, su cabello era castaño, entre rizado y lacio (rasgo que yo había heredado), sus ojos eran tan expresivos como los de Terry. Yo odiaba verlo enojado porque entonces su mirada parecía una tormenta en medio del mar. (Siempre sentí pena por sus alumnos) Aunque también sabía reír. Cuando lo hacía cerraba o entrecerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Así fue como reconocí a Terry cuando aterricé en su casa.

Mi mamá era hermosa. Su sonrisa era una dosis de tranquilidad y paciencia para todos. Ella era la que reestablecía el orden cuando Carol y papá peleaban por deportes. Siempre me gustó su cabello porque era sedoso, largo y lacio. Ella nunca tenía problemas para peinarse como mi hermana o como yo por mi cabello indeciso. Sus ojos eran más claros que los de papá, eran la calma después de la tormenta. ¡extrañaba tanto a esa mujer!

Tomé una fotografía más, era de la abuela, unos ocho años antes. Papá la había tomado un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Yo estaba a su lado. Para ese entonces todo su cabello estaba ya cubierto de canas, pero sabía que éste había sido rubio y rizado como el de su madre.

Hasta ver esa foto, noté que nuestras narices se parecían, eran pequeñas y respingadas. Sus ojos eran una perfecta combinación entre los de Terry y los de Candy pues tenían el color de uno y la alegría del otro. Me gustaban sus manos, sus dedos eran largos y delgados y ¡vaya que sabían dar pellizcos!

La abuela y yo sonreíamos en la foto. Recordé que mis primos, los hijos de mis tíos Nick y William, siempre se quejaban porque decían que la abuela me quería mas a mí que a ellos. Yo sabía que era cierto, pero ella los consolaba diciéndoles que a todos nos quería en la misma magnitud pero por razones diferentes; a unos por rebeldes, a otros por traviesos, a otros por atentos o por bromistas.

Lo que yo sabía de Candy y Terry era por ella, pues me contaba cuando su papá la llevaba a los ensayos teatrales y cuando su mamá se quedaba con ella largas horas para ensayar las coreografías de ballet. Aunque nunca había mencionado nada de lo que yo estaba viviendo con sus padres y el nombre de Susana nunca había salido de sus labios, hasta donde yo recordaba.

Me quedé viendo las fotos por largo rato. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago al pensar en lo que estaría pasando en mi tiempo. Habían pasado días desde mi desaparición. Seguramente ya me estaba buscando la policía.

La impotencia se apoderó de mí al imaginar la angustia de todos ellos y me dio miedo pensar en la salud de la abuela. Quería regresar a casa inmediatamente, pero no sabía cómo y eso me frustraba. Sin poder controlarme, me eché a llorar y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. La primera noche que había pasado en casa de Terry, había llorado, pero lo había hecho por mí, por el miedo que sentía y esta vez lloraba por mi familia, por la pena que mi ausencia podría estarles causando.

Desperté horas más tarde. Sentía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza me dolía. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, me eché agua fría en el rostro y después busqué una aspirina en la cocina.

Cuando estaba tomándome la pastilla escuché pasos cerca de la puerta, eran pasos de mujer. Me quedé quieta esperando escuchar mejor. La mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta y deslizó un sobre por debajo de ésta. Se quedó un minuto ahí parada y después se fue con paso rápido.

Me acerqué a la puerta y recogí el sobre. Era una nota de la señora Marlow. Sentí deseos de abrir la nota y después deshacerme de ella, pero no debía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Terry regresara y leyera la nota. Tal vez no era nada malo.

Me senté en el sofá y terminé de leer Macbeth. Después de terminar, regresé la obra al librero y tomé otro libro de poesía inglesa.

Media hora después escuché cómo se abría la puerta. Terry me lanzó un saludo e inmediatamente le pregunté

—¿cómo les fue?

—creo que bien— se sentó en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesa de centro.

—¿le dijiste?

Sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¡por qué no! — exclamé desesperada.

—estuvimos ocupados— respondió serio.

—¿haciendo qué?

—sólo caminando.

Me enojé no pude detener mi lengua.

—eres un idiota— dije sin ninguna pena— se te han presentado oportunidades durante todo el día para decirle tú mismo lo que está pasando y prefieres callar. ¡qué es lo que quieres! ¿en verdad quieres quedarte al lado de Susana y ser infeliz el resto de tu vida? ¡si eso es lo que quieres, entonces dilo de una buena vez y deja que Candy vuelva a casa antes de que la lastimes mas!

—no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo— replicó enojado— no sabes lo nada de lo que está pasando.

—sé que tienes que tomar una decisión y eso te da miedo, por eso evitas la verdad.

—ahora soy un cobarde— dijo todavía mas molesto levantándose del sofá.

—eres un muchacho en medio de un gran problema— dije relajándome un poco— y estás dejando que el problema te domine cuando debería ser lo contrario.

—¡no entiendes que tengo miedo! — gritó— ¡tengo miedo de equivocarme y de perder a Candy otra vez! ¡tengo miedo de hacerle daño sabiendo todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir! ¡no quiero ser otro problema en su vida y tampoco quiero que Susana lo sea! ¡es tan difícil entender eso!

Al fin lo había dicho. El orgulloso e independiente muchacho había dicho al menos una parte de lo que sentía.

—si pudieras decirle a Candy lo que sucede en este momento y sin pensar en lo que podría pasar qué dirías— dije con voz tranquila después de un par de tensos minutos de silencio.

—¿sin importar las consecuencias? — preguntó y yo asentí— le diría…— respiró profundo pero no pudo continuar.

—si esto fuera un guion teatral, si Terry fuera solo un personaje, ¿qué diría?

—le diría lo que hizo Susana, le diría por qué lo hizo y…— le pedí que siguiera— le diría que la amo, mas a que a todo en el mundo y que quiero estar a su lado. Aunque sé que no me aceptaría si dejo sola a Susana y ese es mi mayor dilema. Le diría que no deseo que sufra más y que si yo pudiera alejarla de todo el sufrimiento del mundo lo haría, pero si no puedo, entonces quiero afrontar lo malo y lo bueno de la vida a su lado, porque la amo.

—díselo Terry— repetí por milésima vez. Me acerqué a su librero donde había visto varia hojas sueltas y también tomé una pluma. Se las tendí y él las tomó— díselo.

Me miró por largos segundos y después, sin decir palabra, se sentó en la mesa del comedor y comenzó a escribir sin parar. Me retiré a la habitación para dejarlo tranquilo y recé para que todo saliera bien.

Una hora después me llamó. Salí para ver qué necesitaba y me dio la carta para que la leyera.

—no creo que deba hacerlo— dije sin leer ni una palabra— el destinatario es Candy. Llévasela.

—no— dijo seguro y quise que la Tierra se destruyera en ese momento— quiero que se la entregues tú— dobló la carta, la metió en un sobre y volvió a dármela.

El futuro de mi familia estaba en mis manos…

* * *

Hola, aquí otro capítulo, espero les hay gustado y que todavía no les desespere. Gracias por su scomentarios a:

Gissa Álvarez, Sol Grandchester, Chiiari, Anfeliz, Elisa Ventura, Dianley, Vialsi, AlexaPQ, CarolL, Lady Lyuva, Flormnll y a quienes dejan sus comentarios de manera anónima.

Nos leemos pronto


	9. Chapter 9

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

—¿quieres que vaya ahora mismo a entregársela? — pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.  
—no, no ahora— sonrió de una manera diferente. Era claro que se le había metido una idea en la cabeza y yo era parte de algún plan— en el restaurante dijiste que habría gente hablando de Susana, ¿no? — yo asentí— pues bien, quiero que evites que Candy escuche cualquier comentario.  
¡No! Eso era un mal plan, uno muy malo. En las películas nunca resultaban los planes de los protagonistas. Los malos siempre los echaban a perder.  
—¿cómo quieres que haga eso?  
—serás guardaespaldas de Candy. Le agradaste y no rechazará tu compañía. Mañana irás a recogerla al hotel, la acompañarás al teatro, aquí está tu boleto— en efecto, me dio una entrada para la obra— no pude conseguir un lugar a su lado, todo está vendido. Pero desde tu sitio podrás vigilarla.  
—¿y pretendes que amenace a todos los asistentes para que no digan nada sobre el accidente? — pregunté con sarcasmo.  
—¿puedes hacerlo? — preguntó y supe que no bromeaba.  
—Terry, ¡no puedes encerrar a Candy en una burbuja y alejarla del mundo!  
—¡lo sé! Lo único que quiero es aprovechar el tiempo. Ya lo desperdicié el día de hoy, tienes razón, y no quiero hacerlo el día de mañana. Pero tengo que estar en el teatro desde muy temprano y no podré verla hasta la noche. Por favor, ayúdame a ganar tiempo. — su voz era totalmente diferente. Me suplicaba que lo ayudara y yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Al fin había entendido que por eso estaba ahí, en su tiempo. Si ayudaba a Terry entonces yo regresaría a casa y no había otra cosa que deseara más en el mundo.

—de acuerdo— dije al fin— la llevo al teatro, ¿y después?

—al término de la obra le das la carta. Mientras la lee yo me cambio de ropa y voy a buscarlas, entonces podré hablar con ella.

—¿por qué no se la doy antes? — pregunté.

—porque no vería la obra y quiero que lo haga, es para ella— respondió.

—¿no es muy arriesgado? — insistía en que era un mal plan.

—arriesgado es decir que vienes del futuro— se atrevió a bromear, por lo que supe que estaba seguro de su plan.

—bien— dije vencida.

Después Terry hizo algo que jamás olvidaré. Me abrazó fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente. Tenía una enorme sonrisa, estaba lleno de esperanza, aunque sabía que también estaba nervioso pues su futuro con Candy pendía de un hilo.

—lamento haberte gritado— dijo después de varios segundos— otra vez, pero tienes el don de sacar la peor parte de mí. — le sonreí todavía nerviosa por su abrazo, él no sabía lo mucho que valía ese gesto para mí— tienes hoyuelos en las mejillas— me dijo.

—sí, herencia de mamá. Matt también tiene— respondí.

—entonces sus hijos los tendrán— sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina. Llenó la tetera de agua y la puso al fuego. Le pegunté sobre las tazas rotas y me dijo que había sido un accidente cuando Candy había estado en la casa. —¿qué es esto? — preguntó tomando el sobre que había deslizado la señora Marlow por la puerta. — ¿a qué hora llegó? — preguntó mientras lo abría. Sus ojos se deslizaron rápidamente sobre la hoja— quiere que vaya a ver a Susana.

—ya es tarde— dije señalando el reloj. Terry se quedó mudo— no vayas— dije esperando que no hiciera caso, pues si lo hacía era probable que cambiara de opinión sobre su plan.

—debo ir— dijo doblando la hoja.

—¿y si cambias de opinión? — pregunté señalando la carta dirigida hacia Candy.

No dijo nada y fue a ponerse su saco. Las probabilidades de que se arrepintiera eran altas.

—hay algo que debes saber— dije antes de que abriera la puerta— Charles visitó hoy a Susana.

Terry giró lentamente para verme—¿lo hizo? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño. asentí— ¿cómo lo sabes?

—porque fui al hospital por la mañana—contesté— después de ir al hipnotista al que me enviaste— respondí cruzándome de brazos. Después de todo lo que había pasado en el día recordé mi aventura con el hombre que había sido Napoleón y con el hombre de la librería.

—un momento, ¿de qué hipnotista me estás hablando? — preguntó todavía más confundido.

—no te hagas el inocente conmigo— contesté cruzándome de brazos— la dirección que me diste era la de un hipnotista. El tipo tiene un enorme cartel con una larga lista de "servicios" — golpeé el piso con el pie esperando una explicación. Terry meneó la cabeza y frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—no te mandé con un hipnotista. Te di la dirección de un profesor de física.

Negué mil veces con la cabeza y le conté lo que había sucedido por la mañana.

—Claire, te juro que te di la dirección de un profesor de física. Su nombre es Philip Jobs, es profesor en la Universidad de Nueva York.

—te digo que la dirección es la de un hipnotista—repetí— tal vez te equivocaste y me diste mal la dirección.

—no, es la que él me dio— dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¿él te la dio? ¿cómo conoces a un profesor de física? — pregunté todavía más exaltada y confundida.

—soy actor— sonrió y yo enarqué una ceja— tengo que hacer relaciones públicas.

—ahora mismo me explicas tu relación con ese hombre y por qué piensas que puede ayudarme—dije poniéndome el abrigo— y no tendrás excusa para no hacerlo. Voy contigo al hospital.

—¿segura? Recuerda que la señora Marlow está ahí.

—no importa, alguien debe hacerle compañía mientras hablas con Susana. Seguro que la pasaremos bien, somos amigas— respondí con sarcasmo y Terry rio.

—vamos— dijo abriendo la puerta. —Salimos de casa y subimos a su auto.

—¿crees que alguien haya notado mi presencia en el edificio? — pregunté al darme cuenta de que en todos los días que había estado viviendo ahí no me había topado de frente con alguna persona.

—lo dudo— dijo pensativo— ya me habrían dicho algo— respondió— además no todos los departamentos están ocupados— avanzamos en dirección al hospital. Estaba nevando— dime otra vez lo de esta mañana.

—¿lo de Napoleón o lo de Charles? — pregunté quitándome un copo de nieve del hombro.

—ambos, pero primero lo de Charles— contestó.

—de acuerdo— tomé aire— lo encontré en la recepción cuando entraba. La enfermera no lo dejaba entrar porque no creía que fuera un amigo de Susana. Cuando me acerqué le dije que sí era un conocido y que podía pasar.

—¿qué dijo ella cuando lo vio?

—no mucho, se puso nerviosa, y él también. Los dejé solos para que hablaran a gusto. Charles salió cuando la señora Marlow llegó, dijo que no lo había tratado mal, pero tampoco le agrado que visitara a su hija sin su consentimiento. También me dijo que Susana le había permitido volver a visitarla— Terry asintió—eso es bueno, ¿no? — dije esperanzada.

—no lo sé.

Cuando faltaban un par de calles para llegar al hospital le pregunté a Terry sobre el profesor de física.

—conocí a sus hijos en una representación del Rey Lear, uno de ellos quiere ser actor, pero es todavía muy pequeño. El profesor Jobs me invitó a cenar a su casa una semana después de conocerlo para que su hijo pudiera hacer todas las preguntas respecto al teatro.

—¿y aceptaste ir? — pregunté asombrada.

—me gustan los niños tanto como a Candy— respondió sonriendo.

—¿niños? Espera, ¿qué edad tienen ese niño?

—ocho años.

—es muy pronto para que sepa qué quiere ser de grande— dije— seguramente cambiará de opinión dentro de unos años.

—yo supe que quería ser actor desde muy pequeño— se defendió — aunque sí es probable que cambie de opinión. — dijo después— pero ese no es el tema. Lo importante es que aparte de responder setenta y cuatro preguntas sobre el teatro también pude preguntar al profesor sobre su trabajo. Es un hombre brillante y creo que él podría ayudarte a entender cómo llegaste aquí y cómo puedes irte.

—ya sé cómo llegué aquí— dije tranquila al saber que mi bisabuelo no me había enviado con un hipnotista que probablemente era un charlatán. —pero no me caería nada mal una ayuda para salir de aquí. Tal vez podamos verlo…mañana no, tenemos cosas qué hacer…vayamos pasado mañana, ¿si?

—¿sueles hablar sola? — se burló Terry de mi pequeño soliloquio.

—¡oh! ¡cierra la boca! — dije entre risas…

El buen humor se esfumó en el hospital. Terry inhaló profundo antes de entrar a la habitación de Susana. Yo lo esperé afuera y la señora Marlow no tardó en salir. Me miró de arriba abajo y yo la saludé sólo por cortesía.

—supongo que usted lo trajo— dijo con voz severa.

—¿a quién traje?

—al actor.

—aquí todos son actores— dije burlona. Con Susana no podía ser grosera, no tenía corazón para serlo, pero con su madre era diferente, ella no me soportaba y yo tampoco a ella.

—usted trajo a Charles, no crea que soy estúpida.

—¡para nada! — exclamé— pero yo no lo traje, llegó por su cuenta.

—no le creo— dijo ya más enojada— primero usted sugiere que mi hija necesita visitas y después se aparece ese muchacho.

—ese muchacho está enamorado de su hija. Ese muchacho se preocupa por la salud de su hija. Ese muchacho puede hacer feliz a su hija— dije recalcando cada vez más las palabras. — ese muchacho está más interesado en Susana que usted.

—¡cómo se atreve a decir eso! — gritó al momento en que se acercaba una enfermera y nos reprendía por gritar en el hospital. La señora Marlow volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Terry tenía razón al decir que sacaba lo peor de él, pero también sacaba lo peor de la señora Marlow. Tal vez podía utilizar ese don para ayudar a Candy y Terry a estar juntos y formar la familia a la que yo pertenecía.

Recorrí un par de veces el largo pasillo mientras repasaba el plan de Terry para el siguiente día. Yo tenía que hacer algo para que las cosas salieran bien, pero no se me ocurría nada. Me detuve nuevamente a unos metros de la puerta de Susana y esperé a que Terry saliera.

—dijo que era amigo del gobernador y que demandaría al hospital si su esposa no se recupera—dijo un médico a otro mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—seguramente juega ajedrez todas las noches con Glynn— dijo el otro médico en tono de burla— ni siquiera te molestes por sus comentarios, estás haciendo lo que debes y lo que puedes hacer en su caso— agregó el galeno quien parecía tener más experiencia con los pacientes y sus familiares. Al parecer el más joven se enfrentaba con una persona inconforme por el servicio que brindaban en el hospital. Las cosas no eran tan diferentes en mi época. Siguieron avanzando y dejé de escuchar su conversación.

Terry no tardó en salir. Me preguntó si quería ver a Susana y negué con la cabeza. Era demasiado tarde y yo quería volver a casa. Salimos del hospital en silencio y por suerte no nos topamos con la señora Marlow.

—Terry, ¿cómo se llama el gobernador? — pregunté durante el trayecto a casa.

—Martin Henry Glynn— respondió inmediatamente.

—¿sabes si está en la ciudad?

—creo que sí…no estoy seguro, ¿por qué? — preguntó.

—por nada— sonreí y me quedé en silencio el resto del camino.

Llegamos a casa y mientras tomábamos un poco de café, Terry me contó la charla que había tenido con Susana.

—sabe que no fui a verla en todo el día porque Candy está aquí— dio un sorbo— se puso a llorar.

—¿y qué le dijiste?

—que había venido a ver la obra y que tenía que decirle lo que había pasado. —dio otro sorbo de café— un segundo me dijo que podía irme con Candy y dejarla y al siguiente que si la abandonaba moriría.

—eso ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

—varias veces, pero…esta vez es diferente.

—¿por qué? — pregunté sin poder ocultar mis nervios—porque ahora sé lo que quiero realmente y voy a hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo—respondió de una manera tan segura que creí que Terry había madurado de la noche a la mañana. Ya no parecía un muchacho temeroso e inseguro de su futuro. Su deseo era estar al lado de Candy e iba a luchar para conseguir su felicidad.

—me alegra que ya no tengas dudas— dije después de varios segundos de mirar detenidamente el rostro decidido de Terry. — creo que deberías ir a descansar, es tarde y hay mucho por hacer mañana. — logré que Terry aceptara dormir en su habitación y yo me quedé en la sala despierta un rato más.

 _Estaba en la cafetería de la universidad en compañía de Jack, Marianne y Elliot. Los cuatro discutíamos sobre una técnica de marketing tradicional para persuadir a un público de consumir algo sin recurrir a la publicidad directa._

 _—mi madre compra cualquier cosa que mi tía Lucy le mencione— dijo Marianne robando el ultimo trozo de rosquilla que Elliot tenía. — sabe convencerla de casi cualquier cosa— dijo un poco fastidiada._

 _—como la manguera expandible para el jardín que no tienen— dijo Jack con burlona voz._

 _—o como la vez que creíste que Maroon 5 iba a dar un concierto aquí sólo porque Olivia te lo dijo—agregué yo._

 _—porque su amiga se lo dijo— se defendió Jack queriendo justificar aquella semana en la que estuvo loco de emoción._

 _—y a esa amiga le dijo otra amiga a quien otro amigo le dijo—agregó Elliot— así nacen los chismes._

 _—¿y los chismes no son marketing? — preguntó Marianne._

 _—lo son— escuchamos una voz masculina— pero preferimos el término "boca a boca" para sonar más especializados— el profesor Campbell se sentó con nosotros y nos dio una cátedra de dicha técnica durante cuarenta minutos, lo que posteriormente nos ahorró una tarea en su clase._

Desperté a las cinco de la mañana con energía suficiente como para no parar en todo el día y eso era bueno. Terry no tardó en despertar.

—buenos días— saludó mientras yo preparaba más café. Al parecer él también era adicto a esta bebida.

—¿dormiste bien?

—sí, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—y sin necesidad de alcohol— bromeé recordándole su borrachera de días atrás.

—sabía que no lo ibas a dejar pasar—dijo fingiendo fastidio.

—ya me vas conociendo, eso me agrada— respondí con una sonrisa que denotaba cuán molesta podía llegar a ser.

—¿me darás un sermón?

—no, creo que ya aprendiste la lección, el alcohol no soluciona nada. —dije mientras le servía café— tendrás que llenar tu alacena, ya queda muy poco.

—lo haré mañana— asintió con la cabeza y bebió su café.

—¿a qué hora debes estar en el teatro?

—a las siete, tenemos que ver algunas cosas legales— contestó.

—y supongo que a esa hora ya habrá periodistas en la puerta.

—sí, algunos buscan entrevistas antes de la obra para no tener que perder tiempo esperando.

—¿tú das entrevistas?

—intento no hacerlo y menos con lo que pasó con Susana.

—es una buena nota y no la dejarán pasar, ese es su negocio— yo sabía de notas de primera plana— pero perderá fuerza con el paso del tiempo. — Terry asintió no muy convencido de mis palabras. Él sabía que era cierto, pero quería que el mundo le quitara la vista de encima inmediatamente y eso no iba a suceder tan pronto. — cambiando de tema, ¿tienes algún pantalón que me puedas prestar?

—¿pantalón? ¿te quedaste sin ropa?

—no, aún tengo para hoy, pero necesito un pantalón y no puedo usar el mío porque es demasiado…—dudé

—ajustado,

—sí.

—no sé para qué lo quieres, pero revisa en mi armario, toma lo que necesites.

—gracias. Oye, no quiero ser abusiva, pero necesito dinero para ir por Candy al hotel.

—es cierto, no había pensado en ello— de su billetera sacó unos dólares y una tarjeta— se hospeda en el hotel _Royal_ — ahí está la dirección.

—bien, ¿ella sabe que iré?

—sí, se lo dije cuando me despedí.

—¿y aceptó?

—sí, dijo que le habías agradado, no sé por qué— se burló— y creyó que era buena idea ya que ambas vienen de otra ciudad.

—¡vaya! Así que ya tenías el plan antes de decírmelo.

—no había pensado lo de la carta, pero sí en que la acompañaras.

—pues será mejor que nos apuremos, tengo que ir al teatro contigo y después prepararme para ir por Candy.

—¿al teatro? ¿qué tienes que hacer ahí?

—amenazar a todos para que no hablen sobre Susana durante la obra. — Terry me miró confundido— yo me entiendo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Llegamos media hora antes al teatro. Terry entró y yo me quedé afuera por la parte trasera. No tuve que esperar mucho para que un reportero se acercara a pedirle al guardia que lo dejara entrar para entrevistar al director. El guardia le dijo mil veces que no podía pasar y el reportero fingió darse por vencido.

—deben estar preparándose para la visita— dije tranquila acercándome al hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años.

—¿qué visita? — preguntó viéndome de arriba abajo.

—la de Glynn, dicen que vendrá al estreno.

—¿el gobernador vendrá? — el hombre entrecerró los ojos sin creerme.

—eso dijeron en mi redacción y me mandaron a averiguar, pero nadie dice nada— saqué mi libreta de notas busqué una página al azar— lo único que he conseguido es un "sin comentarios" de Grandchester. ¿qué se supone que haga con eso? A mi jefe le interesa el gobernador.

—el gobernador nunca viene a este tipo de evento, ¿Por qué habría de venir?

—¿no sabes? — el reportero negó con la cabeza— Glynn quiere congraciarse con el presidente y contratar a la compañía para que represente la obra en la casa presidencial.

—¡me van a matar! ¿cómo supiste eso?

—lo siento amigo, sabes que no puedo darte mi fuente— dije negando con la cabeza y mostrando pena exagerada.

—ya me ayudaste— dijo echándose a correr para tomar un carruaje. Seguro iba a la redacción de su periódico.

Me alejé más de la puerta trasera del teatro y me encaminé hacia la entrada principal. En la taquilla había dos personas queriendo conseguir entradas para la función de esa noche.

—lo siento señor, pero todo está lleno— dijo el hombre que vendía los boletos.

—¡está bien! Deme dos entradas para la función de mañana.

—con gusto— el de la taquilla le mostró los lugares vacíos que había y el señor eligió sus asientos.

La señora que estaba atrás se desesperó rápidamente por tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver la obra.

—¿quería ver al gobernador? — pregunté recargándome en la pared.

—¡el gobernador va a venir! — exclamó la señora nerviosa y emocionada.

—eso dicen— me encogí de hombros.

—¡no puede ser! Tengo que decirle a mi hermana que me cuente todo lo que vea esta noche, ella consiguió boletos para hoy— dijo la mujer e inmediatamente se marchó sin comprar boletos.

El hombre que estaba en la taquilla escuchó lo que dije y en cuanto terminó de comprar se fue con paso veloz. Necesitaba a más personas para esparcir la noticia así que me quedé un rato más afuera del teatro, pero no tuve que hacer mucho. El reportero haría todo por mí. Media hora después de verlo ya había una horda de reporteros queriendo buscar la información de la visita del gobernador.

—¿conseguiste algo? — preguntó cuando me vio.

—todavía no.

—sí sé algo te aviso— dijo amablemente— soy Erick.

—Claire.

Dejé que el resto de los reporteros hicieran su trabajo y me fui a casa. La gente me miraba extrañada pues iba vestida como hombre y era evidente que era una mujer. Pasé por una tienda y me miré en el cristal. No parecía un hombre, pero si me veía como una desaliñada mujer y ese era mi plan. El periodismo era un mundo de hombres, como muchas otras actividades, así que si quería parecer reportera tenía que verme más masculina y al parecer lo había logrado. Si tenía suerte, por la noche se hablaría de la supuesta visita del gobernador al teatro y no de la situación de Susana.

Una hora antes de que iniciara la obra yo ya esperaba a Candy en la puerta del hotel _Royal._ Había tomado un carruaje para que me llevara hasta el lugar. Le pedí que me esperara para llevarnos al teatro y el hombre aguardó pacientemente.

Mientras esperaba revisé que llevara los boletos de la obra y la carta de Terry para Candy. Cinco minutos después de mi llegada, Candy salía del hotel. Se veía hermosa con su cabello rubio recogido en una cinta rosa y envuelta en un abrigo largo verde. Al verme sonrió, levantó la mano para saludarme y yo hice lo mismo.

—¡te ves hermosa! —dije tan pronto se acercó a mí.

—¡oh! gracias— se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha— tú también te ves linda, el azul te queda perfecto— me dijo. Llevaba el ultimo atuendo que Terry me había comprado, el azul. Me había hecho un chongo con mucho trabajo, pues pocas veces me peinaba y había utilizado un poco del maquillaje y el perfume que llevaba. Candy también desprendía un delicioso y sutil aroma a flores.

—¿nos vamos? — señalé el carruaje que nos esperaba.

—sí, por cierto, quería pasar a comprar un ramo de flores— dijo con un poco de timidez— para Terry.

Me emocioné ante el gesto y asentí con la cabeza.

—podemos decirle al cochero que nos lleve a un buen lugar para comprarlo— dije mientras nos acercábamos.

Subimos al carruaje y Candy le dio indicaciones de pasar por una florería antes de llegar al teatro. El hombre asintió y echó a andar el vehículo.

Candy me contó que estaba emocionada por ver actuar a Terry como Romeo.

—una vez fui Julieta— dijo sonriente— fue en Inglaterra, durante un festival escolar. Yo estaba castigada y no podía asistir al evento, pero el señor Andley me envió un par de trajes hermosos, uno de hombre y otro de mujer. Usé los dos y me divertí mucho. Siempre dije que los trajes eran de Romeo y Julieta.

—así que Terry es tu Romeo y tú eres su Julieta— dije recordando aquel día en que Terry se había sonrojado cuando le pregunté si le agradaba su Julieta de tablas. Él no tenía más Julieta que Candy.

* * *

Hola, aquí les dejo un capítulo más de la historia, ahora viene lo bueno...

Dicen por ahí que "excusa no pedida, justificación dada" pero, les comento que he vuelto a mis actividades normales y no sé con qué frecuencia voy a poder actualizar, prometo apurarme y espero no desanimarlas con la historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Elisa ventura

Gissa Alvarez

Sol Grandchester

Vialsi

Darling eveling

Mercedes

Anmoncer1708

Pecas

Pati

Eli Diaz

Darjeeling

Chiiari

Dianley

Lady Lyuva

Friditas

Agradezco su tiempo y sus palabras, nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

Candy se bajó a comprar el ramo de flores para Terry. Yo me ofrecí a bajarme y hacerlo por ella, pero se negó y dijo que quería escogerlas. La esperé en el carruaje impaciente pues quería llegar al teatro temprano cuando todavía no hubiera demasiada gente.

Volvió pocos minutos después con un de flores rojas. El aroma invadió inmediatamente el interior del carruaje y nos acompañó hasta el teatro.

Viajar en carruaje fue una experiencia totalmente nueva. No imaginé que los asientos fueran tan cómodos y que la velocidad del vehículo, si bien no era la de un Ferrari, fuera tan rápida. Aunque el trayecto si podía sentir el exagerado movimiento del carruaje al doblar las calles y no podía evitar irme de frente cuando nos deteníamos por algún motivo.

—Terry me dijo que tienes novio y que pronto te casarás— dijo Candy de pronto y su comentario me tomó por sorpresa. La idea del matrimonio era tan extraña para mí que nunca, aún con Matt, me había puesto a pensar lo que significaba casarse. Pero el siglo veinte era tan diferente al mío y mi supuesta boda no sólo la conocía Candy, sino también Susana.

—sí…aunque no sé qué tan pronto. Todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer antes de casarme— respondí con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón. Mi idea de no mentirle a Candy sobre mí no había cambiado.

—¿en serio? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero en sus ojos no vi ninguna señal reprobatoria— supongo que si eso es lo que quieres está bien. — asintió— ¿y tu novio? ¿qué me dices de él?

—¿Matt? Pues…hay mucho que decir de él— sonreí— creo que a él tampoco le llama mucho la idea del matrimonio— dije más para mí que en respuesta a Candy— Matt es…perfecto para mí. Con él siento que el mundo tiene equilibrio, ¿sabes? Él me da seguridad y confianza y también pone mi mundo de cabeza algunas veces—la sonrisa de mi rostro no se borraba. Yo sabía que amaba a Matt y también sabía que lo extrañaba demasiado— mi familia lo adora y eso es bueno, porque no es muy común.

—¿tienes una familia grande? — preguntó Candy. Esa era una pregunta interesante que no sabía si debía contestar.

—es enorme— respondí— tal vez podamos llenar la mitad del teatro— bromeé señalando la fachada de nuestro destino que ya se veía desde la esquina.

—ya quiero entrar— dijo Candy emocionada.

Bajamos del carruaje y pagué al conductor con el dinero de Terry. Candy se acomodó el vestido y vio en todas direcciones. Miró la entrada del teatro y observó detenidamente el anuncio de " _Romeo y Julieta"_

—¡mira eso! — exclamó entusiasmada— Terry ya es una estrella consagrada. — apartó su vista del espectacular y miró a la gente que bajaba de los carruajes. Su rostro se iluminó todavía más al ver a una hermosa mujer que descendía con elegancia de un vehículo. Candy murmuró algo imperceptible para mi oído. Supuse que conocía a esa mujer o que se la había hecho muy bella.

Yo también miraba hacia todas partes. Las mujeres usaban elegantes vestidos, estolas y abrigos. Sus peinados eran elaborados y ya había rastros de maquillaje en sus ojos, mejillas y labios. Los hombres usaban finos _smokings,_ lustrosos zapatos y caminaban erguidos y soberbios ofreciendo el brazo a sus damas. Era una verdadera alfombra roja.

—es por allá— señalé la entrada donde dos hombres recibían los boletos de entrada.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, no sé el motivo, volteé a ver a las personas. Cruzando la calle y recargado en un poste vi, una vez más, al hombre misterioso de la Biblioteca Pública y de la librería. Llevaba su traje gris, abrigo y sombrero. Estaba fumando un puro. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Me puse nerviosa.

—¿estás bien? — la voz de Candy me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—sí— asentí— necesito un momento, ahora vuelvo— crucé la calle corriendo para encontrarme con el hombre que tenía las respuestas a mis preguntas. Unas cuantas personas se atravesaron en mi camino y me impidieron detenerlo cuando comenzaba a caminar. —¡deténgase! — grité sin importarme lo que la gente escuchara— ¡necesito respuestas! — el hombre detuvo su paso y dio media vuelta para mirarme.

—¿ahora sí quieres hablar, Claire? — dijo con burlona voz en cuanto me acerqué a él.

—¿cómo sabe mi nombre? — fue la primera pregunta que expulsó mi boca— ¿cómo sabe que yo…?

—¿cómo sé tu nombre? Muy fácil, estás en la lista. ¿cómo sé que vienes del futuro? — se encogió de hombros— porque estás en la lista.

—¿de qué lista habla? — pregunté más confundida y con la adrenalina a tope.

—¡dame eso! — escuché una voz femenina desde el lado contrario de la calle. Giré inmediatamente y vi a Candy frente a tres personas, una mujer y dos adolescentes tal vez de la misma edad que Candy. Vi como un par de papeles volaban en el aire y cómo Candy intentaba atraparlos. Fue cuestión de segundos. Corrí hacia Candy y ya no me importó el hombre misterioso ni su lista, así que lo dejé ir.

—¿qué te pasó? — pregunté tomando a Candy por los hombros.

—mi boleto, perdí mi boleto— dijo enojada, frustrada y desanimada.

—pero, no entiendo, ¿qué pasó?

—te contaremos cómo estuvo la obra, Candy— dijo una voz chillona que lastimó mis oídos. La voz pertenecía una joven pelirroja de ojos marrones y ceño fruncido. ¡quién demonios era esta tipa!

—vámonos Eliza— dijo el muchacho que iba con ella.

—pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? — grité parándome frente al joven que había tomado la delantera. — ¿acaso tienen dos años o sufren de algún retraso mental?

—¿y usted quién es para hablarles así a mis hijos? — exclamó la mujer que había permanecido en silencio mientras sus niños hacían de las suyas.

—¿sus hijos? — quería decirles todas las palabras que había aprendido en mi adolescencia, pero no pude hacerlo— creí que eran sus nietos— dije mirándola de arriba abajo— supongo que si no les enseñó modales a estos niños es porque usted no los recibió. — la verdad es que la mujer no era vieja, seguramente no pasaba de los cuarenta años, pero decirle vieja a una mujer era el peor insulto en todas las épocas de la historia.

—¡mami! — chilló la joven pelirroja.

—¡entren! — ordenó la mujer sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—¡pero mamá! — se quejó el muchacho.

—¡obedezcan!

—y ahora quiere educarlos— dije con sarcasmo— las manzanas ya se pudrieron.

Los niños, cuyos nombres desconocía, me miraron enojados y entraron al teatro.

—¿quién es usted y con qué derecho se atreve a hablarle así a mis hijos?

—con el mismo derecho con el que sus hijos cometieron la tontería de meterse con Candy. ¿tres contra uno? ¿cuál es su problema?

—Claire, no— la voz de Candy era tranquila, pero yo no recibí su serenidad.

—¿ya tienes quién te defienda? — preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a Candy.

—siempre he podido defenderme sola— respondió Candy con aplomo.

—pero sí tiene quien la defienda— intervine— y más vale que no vuelva a acercarse a ella.

—está claro que no sabe quién soy— dijo la mujer— ¿por qué querría acercarme a ella?

—por fortuna no la conozco y qué bueno que usted tampoco me conoce— estaba segura de que iba a reventar.

—¡me está amenazando!

—le estoy advirtiendo— la mujer se puso todavía más seria

—¡es usted insoportable! ¡una grosera y descarada!

—gracias por los elogios— me burlé— vámonos, Candy tenemos una obra que ver.

¿De dónde había sacado tanta rabia? Tal vez del rostro fruncido de Candy al ver perdido su boleto o tal vez de verla correr tras su entrada a la obra. Yo no sabía quiénes eran esas personas y poco me importaba su vida, lo único por lo que me importaba por Candy, por Terry, por mi familia y por mí era que ellos pudieran estar juntos.

—Claire, no tengo boleto— dijo Candy deteniéndome a unos metros del hombre que recibía las entradas— no puedo entrar…a menos que…

—nada Candy— la interrumpí— aquí está tu boleto— saqué el boleto que Terry me había dado la noche anterior y el que Charles me había dado durante el ensayo.

—¿cómo es que…? — su rostro se había iluminado

—no importa en este momento— tomé su mano y le di el boleto— esta noche es especial para ti y para Terry, no dejaré que un par de niños arruinen el día.

—comienzo a creer que no vienes de Boston— me sonrió y apretó mi mano con cariño— gracias.

Al entregar los boletos, el hombre que los recibió nos indicó cómo llegar a nuestros asientos. Aún faltaban varios minutos para que la función iniciara, así que nos quedamos en el largo corredor como muchas personas más que aprovechaba el tiempo para charlar, tomarse una copa y esparcir nuevos chismes en la sociedad, pues cabe mencionar que el público que asistía esa noche a la obra pertenecía a la clase social alta de Nueva York. Entonces supuse que los malcriados eran de alguna familia rica.

—Candy, las personas de la entrada, ¿Quiénes son? — pregunté.

—son los Leagan— respondió— la familia que me adoptó cuando era una niña. — Eliza, Neil y su madre, la señora Sarah Leagan.

—¿esos son tu familia? — pregunté horrorizada.

—¡no! — contestó divertida al ver mi cara de horror— es algo confuso, pero esa familia fue la que me llevó a su casa a trabajar y posteriormente fui adoptada por el señor Andley, aunque ellos, por lazos de sangre, pertenecen también a los Andley.

—¡vaya! Pues qué linda familia— dije con sarcasmo e inmediatamente pensé que esos tres serían los mejores amigos de la señora Marlow, si llegaban a conocerla. — ¿y toda la familia es como ellos?

—¡oh no! — exclamó— el señor Leagan no es como ellos, y Archie y Stear tampoco se parecen a ese par.

—¡menos mal! — dije pasándome una mano por la frente en señal de alivio— pero no entiendo cómo los toleras. Yo sólo los vi un par de minutos y ya los detesto.

—son difíciles, pero cuando sabes que debes verlos todos los días te acostumbras a sus berrinches, sus comentarios y sus reclamos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla hablar con tanta resignación. No sabía cómo era capaz de soportar a esos tres personajes. Yo no podría hacerlo, siempre fui la menos tolerante de mi familia.

—y a sus voces— intenté bromear— ¿te acostumbraste a sus voces?

—¡son tan agudas! — exclamó inmediatamente y se puso roja. Estábamos de acuerdo en que sus voces lastimaban hasta a un sordo.

—apuesto que era una historia de terror despertarte y oír sus voces. — reí y Candy también lo hizo, pero era demasiado buena como para hablar mal de las personas y cambiamos el tema hacia algo más trivial, la decoración del teatro.

Los colores rojo y blanco predominaban. Las paredes eran blancas, a cada tantos metros, sobresalían pilastras al estilo neoclásico, sobrias y elegantes. Las alfombras y las sillas que servían para que los asistentes las utilizaran antes de la obra o en el intermedio, eran también rojas y de finas telas. Una serie de candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo y alumbraban hasta el último rincón del lugar.

El servicio de bar estaba lleno de hombres que charlaban, bromeaban, fumaban y bebían. Las mujeres, sentadas con elegancia, movían sus abanicos y conversaban animosamente. Los asistentes más jóvenes caminaban en pequeños grupos alrededor de la gente. Jovencitas que criticaban los vestidos de otras. Jóvenes que hablaban de la guerra o parejas que coqueteaban bajo la supervisión de sus padres.

Candy yo nos habíamos en punto donde podíamos ver a todas las personas y yo sabía de lo que hablaban los jóvenes porque no eran muy discretos con sus gestos y comentarios.

—¿crees que venga? — preguntó una joven a su pareja no muy lejos de nosotras.

—lo dudo, deben ser rumores— respondió el joven sin darle mucha importancia al tema de la chica.

Hasta ese momento la gente parecía no recordar o no saber la situación de Susana…

Las luces del teatro se apagaron, todas las personas ocupábamos ya nuestros lugares. Candy estaba diez filas delante de mí, estaba sentada entre dos matrimonios viejos que no charlaban entre sí. Yo podía verla, pero me era imposible escuchar lo que decían las personas a su alrededor.

Una familia se sentó a mi lado y no paró de hablar hasta que el telón se abrió y dio inicio la primera escena.

Tras la sentencia del príncipe iniciaba el diálogo entre los Montesco. Benvolio y Montesco dialogaban, posteriormente Romeo aparecía y el público no pudo evitar aplaudir al ver a Terry en escena. Candy se removió en su asiento al verlo.

Karen Claise apareció en escena y el teatro también se llenó de aplausos y también de cuchicheos de los palcos. Levanté la vista hacia esas personas. Eran mujeres que inmediatamente fueron reprendidas por sus acompañantes. En uno de los palcos identifiqué a la encantadora familia Leagan. Eliza y la madre miraban en dirección al escenario y también a la gente, mientras que Neil observaba sólo el escenario.

Que los Leagan ocuparan un palco podía ser un problema, pues tenían un mayor campo de visión y estaba segura que si veían a Candy iban a hacer una escena como la de la entrada, así que tenía que pensar en algo evitar que ese trio cometiera un error perjudicial para mi futuro.

Mi vista oscilaba entre Candy, el escenario, los Leagan y los comentarios del resto de la gente. Ser guardaespaldas era un trabajo difícil.

El primer acto terminó y el teatro se llenó de aplausos. Todos los actores habían hecho un gran trabajo. La tensión que yo sabía que existía entre Charles y Terry no estaba en el escenario. Ambos representaban bien sus papeles de primos.

La gente comenzó a salir al corredor para tomar un descanso y comentar el primer acto. Esperé a Candy para salir juntas. Se acercó a mí con una enorme sonrisa, estaba entusiasmada.

—¿quieres algo de tomar? — pregunté cuando cruzábamos hacia el gran corredor.

—sí, pero espera aquí, yo iré— dijo señalando un par de sillas que unas mujeres habían desocupado. — ¿qué te traigo? — me preguntó una vez que estuve sentada.

—lo mismo que tú pidas— contesté nerviosa por dejarla sola.

—ahora vuelvo— sonrió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la barra donde algunos hombres le abrieron paso. Seguí a Candy con la mirada y en más de una ocasión quise alcanzarla con cualquier pretexto, pero si lo hacía ella iba a notar que algo pasaba y entonces, nuestro frágil plan se echaría abajo.

Aparté la mirada de Candy al escuchar una voz aguda en extremo que se quejaba del tocador.

—¡es horrible! — exclamó Elisa— ¡no puedo creer que haya gente tan incompetente! — su interlocutor era su madre, quien moviendo el abanico con elegancia escuchaba los quejidos de su hija— ¡esa tonta mujer me salpicó agua en la cara! Cuando hable con Terry me voy a quejar— dijo quitándole a su madre la copa que sostenía con la otra mano.

—Eliza, compórtate— dijo su madre entre dientes. Yo la tenía a unos tres metros de distancia, pero les daba la espalda y por eso no me veían, pero yo las escuchaba claramente y podía verlas si giraba un poco la cabeza, pero no podía ser tan obvia.

—iré con Neil, porque estás de un humor insoportable— la pelirroja le devolvió la copa a su madre y la dejó parada ahí, en medio de la gente.

No pasó más de un minuto, cuando un par de mujeres se acercaron a la señora Leagan y con gran familiaridad comenzaron a charlar. Las dos mujeres la invitaron a que se les uniera, junto con "sus adorables hijos" dijo una de ellas, a una recepción al término de la obra.

—estaré encantada y mis hijos también— aceptó la mujer y tuve que reconocer que sí era una persona de la alta sociedad.

—mientras comienza el siguiente acto acompáñanos con una copa, mi marido está allá fumando un cigarrillo.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar y las seguí con la mirada unos cuantos pasos hasta que vi que algo había caído al suelo y, movida por la curiosidad, me levanté de mi asiento y fui a ver qué había tirado la señora Leagan. ¡Bendita suerte! Eran sus boletos de entrada. Me detuve junto a los papeles tirados en el suelo y discretamente los recogí.

¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿regresárselos? ¿volver a hablar con alguno de esos tres seres insoportables? ¿tirar los boletos a la basura? Tal vez la última opción era la mejor. A mí no me servirían de nada sus entradas y a ellos tampoco, pues una vez adentro era evidente que todos habían pagado y entregado sus boletos. Era imposible que alguien se hubiera colado a la obra. A menos que…

—Claire— la voz de Candy me hizo voltear a verla— te perdí por un segundo— dijo mientras me tendía una copa— es ponche, la verdad es que no suelo tomar y no sabía si tú lo hacías.

—es perfecto— acepté la copa y le di un sorbo. Me gustó el sabor— tampoco tomo mucho— dije— me levanté porque tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar tanto tiempo sentada, pero si quieres buscamos un lugar para sentarnos.

—estoy bien así— me interrumpió— tampoco quiero sentarme.

Los minutos que siguieron los dedicamos a hablar de la obra, como el resto de los asistentes. Candy no podía disimular su emoción y admiración por Terry y también por los otros actores. Me dijo qué escenas le habían gustado más y cómo las imaginaba ella cuando leía la obra. Al parecer también era una aficionada de Shakespeare y era claro que Terry la había influenciado.

—dentro de poco iniciará el segundo acto, será mejor que entremos— me dijo tan pronto como nos terminamos el ponche y un trabajador del teatro retiraba nuestras copas.

—te alcanzo en un minuto— dije cuando estábamos a punto de entrar.

Vi que Candy avanzaba hacia su lugar tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente. me quedé afuera, viendo cómo se comportaba la gran sociedad neoyorquina y buscando a uno de los tres Leagan. A la primera que localicé fue a la madre de los muchachos, seguía conversando con aquellas dos mujeres y con un par de hombres más, sin duda los maridos de cada una. A Eliza y Neil no los vi por ningún lado, pero no importaba.

Caminé hacia la puerta del teatro donde el hombre que recibía los boletos horas antes observaba a la concurrencia con una disciplina militar, pues no se distraía con nada y su mirada viajaba de un extremo al otro del teatro.

—disculpe…— dije cuando estuve frente al hombre que, a decir verdad, no tenía un rostro muy amigable— ¿me permite hablar con usted un minuto? — pregunté sacando dotes de actriz que tal vez había heredado de Terry.

—dígame— respondió el hombre, pero no se movió de su lugar y posó su mirada en mí.

—no sé cómo decir esto sin armar un escándalo o sin cometer una torpeza— comencé a jugar con mis manos como si estuviera sumamente nerviosa.

—¿tiene alguna queja? — preguntó el hombre irguiéndose todavía más.

—no, no es una queja, es solo que…— bajé la mirada. ¡Dios! En verdad era una mala persona— es que creo que alguien se ha colado a la obra.

—eso es imposible, señorita, se lo aseguro. — dijo con voz seria. — nuestra seguridad es incorruptible.

—no lo dudo, pero tampoco dudo que haya personas hábiles, capaces de distraer a los demás y colarse al teatro y no sólo una persona, sino tres.

—¡tres! — exclamó— ¡imposible! ¿cómo pudo pasar?

—la gente es hábil— dije encogiéndome de hombros— y créame que no hubiera dicho nada, pero al observar a las personas no me ha quedado otro remedio que acudir a alguien, a usted.

—dígame a quién y qué fue lo que vio. — el hombre me lanzó una fuerte mirada, de esas que matan.

—verá, cuando entré lo hice seguida de tres personas, una señora con dos muchachos. Se comportaban extraño, cuchicheaban y se alejaban kilométricamente de todo aquel que pasara a su lado. Sé que mucha gente se comporta así, pues hoy no asiste cualquier círculo social, pero ellos actuaban muy extraño. Cuando debían entregar sus boletos, no a usted, sino a otro de los tres hombres encargados, no sé de qué mañas se valieron y…le juro que no vi que entregaran sus boletos, ninguno de los tres lo hizo. Cuando yo tomaba mi lugar volví a verlos y recorrieron dos o tres palcos, creo que buscaban uno que estuviera vacío.

El hombre miraba a la gente y volvía la vista hacia mí. Yo estaba arriesgando demasiado, seguramente no iba a creerme, pero ya había comenzado.

—si me dice quiénes son esas personas puedo verificar lo que me cuenta.

—¡no irá a hacer público lo que le dije! No quiero armar un escándalo.

—tranquilícese señorita; no sería la primera vez que algo así ocurre. — ¿no que su seguridad era incorruptible? Pensé— señale a esas personas y después aléjese un poco.

—¿no les dirá que yo los señalé? No quiero meterme en problemas con gente así.

—sólo señálelos— repitió el hombre aligerando su semblante, pues yo estaba sumamente nerviosa.

—la señora es esa— señalé a la señora Leagan que ya se despedía de sus amigos y parecía estar sola.

—¿y los otros dos? — preguntó.

—no los veo…espere— Eliza y Neil entraban en escena— ellos dos…sí…la joven pelirroja y el muchacho que la lleva del brazo.

—bien, les pediré sus boletos y si no los presentan los sacaremos del teatro— dijo haciendo una seña a otro trabajador del teatro para que se acercara.

—¿será discreto? — pregunté con un verdadero nudo en el estómago.

El hombre asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la señora Leagan junto con el otro personaje al que había hecho señas.

Crucé los dedos y di tres pasos hacia atrás. Los dos ya estaban al frente a la familia Leagan y le pedían sus boletos. La madre de aquellos dos manoteó y seguramente insultó, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba en su pequeña bolsa sus boletos. Buscó, buscó y buscó y después puso a sus hijos a registrarse los bolsillos. Los boletos no estaban, yo los tenía en mi bolsa.

Los tres Leagan fueron guiados hasta la puerta del teatro, la cual yo abandoné para que no me vieran al salir. Estaban furiosos, la madre apretaba la mandíbula, la hija volteaba a ver a las demás personas y el muchacho sólo miraba la puerta.

¡Tomen eso! Pensé queriendo saltar de alegría, pero me contuve.

—tenía razón— me dijo el encargado cuando el problema se resolvió. — ninguno traía boleto.

—¿y aceptaron salirse así, tan rápido?

—ya no había manera de evitarlo. No tenían boletos y no supieron explicar cómo habían entrado. — asentí con la cabeza, quería reír, pero no podía hacerlo— le agradezco que haya hablado. Hoy ha querido entrar mucha gente gracias a ese maldito rumor de que el gobernador iba a venir.

—¡ah sí! Algo escuché sobre eso— dije— ¡vaya imaginación de quien sea que lo haya inventado!

—¡un loco! — exclamó el hombre— o un reportero, tal vez. Pero, será mejor que vuelva a su asiento, la función esta por reiniciar.

—claro, claro— comencé a caminar y vi un enorme reloj que colgaba de una pared— ¿sabe por qué ha durado tanto el intermedio? — pregunté al notar que la obra llevaba varios minutos de retraso.

—no sé qué es lo que sucede tras bambalinas, señorita— me respondió volviendo a su actitud de soldado.

—entiendo— asentí con la cabeza— volveré a mi lugar. Gracias.

Cuando entré para tomar mi lugar, Candy miraba hacia mi lugar. La saludé con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo. No había nadie en su fila, los matrimonios que habían estado a su lado durante el primer acto aún no entraban y las filas posteriores aún no se llenaban y las pocas bancas que estaban ocupadas eran por personas mayores.

Avancé hasta su lugar y me senté a su lado.

—cuando entren las personas que se sientan aquí me quitaré— dije al ver a Candy negando con la cabeza. — no soy una maleducada.

—ya sé que no— dijo ella— ¿has escuchado lo que dicen allá afuera? — me preguntó quitándome mi tranquilidad. Sentí cómo mi rostro perdía color.

—¿sobre qué?

—decían que el gobernador vino o que vendría, no entendí muy bien. ¿te imaginas? Incluso un político se interesa por el trabajo de Terry, supongo que eso es bueno para su carrera.

Respiré aliviada sólo por unos segundos.

—también escuché algo sobre Susana— bajó la mirada— unas señoras decían que era una pena que ella no estuviera representando a Julieta. — miré a Candy sin decir nada— Susana es una actriz, de la misma compañía y se suponía que ella era Julieta, pero no sé por qué la cambiaron por Karen— me explicó al suponer que yo no sabía quién era Susana.

—tal vez debas preguntarle a Terry, él debe saber.

—sí, él me dirá, aunque…algo le pasa— comenzó a jugar con los bordes de la manga de su vestido— ayer estuvo extraño. A veces estaba alegre y se parecía al muchacho bromista e insoportable de siempre y… de pronto cambiaba; se ponía serio y parecía estar en otro lado. — habló sin mirarme a la cara, parecía que lo que decía era sólo para ella— quise preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero no sé por qué no lo hice.

—¿señorita Candy? — una voz masculina me sorprendió por detrás. Un chico de unos catorce años jugueteaba con un papel entre sus manos.

—sí…

—Terry Grandchester le envía esto— le tendió el papel y Candy lo tomó rápidamente.

—gracias— el chico se retiró al tiempo que Candy abría la nota. Sus ojos se deslizaron rápidamente sobre las pocas líneas escritas— ¡vaya! — exclamó y me dio la nota.

 _Candy:_

 _Al término de la obra vayan a la parte trasera del escenario. Den sus nombres y las dejarán pasar, si no es así, vuelvan a sus asientos y espérenme._

 _Terry_

Le devolví el papel en silencio y ella la guardó en su bolso.

—me preguntaba cómo iba a poder verlo pues no me lo dijo ayer.

—al parecer pensó en todo— dije levantándome de mi lugar porque habían llegado ya los ocupantes de esas sillas.

—estaré atrás— dije a Candy.

La segunda parte de la obra, tal vez la más emocionante, pasó muy rápido, o al menos así la recuerdo. La hora de la verdad se acercaba y yo estaba tan nerviosa como en mi primer día de trabajo. Las manos me sudaban y no podía poner atención a lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Duelos, veneno, lágrimas, muerte y tragedia eran representados por un grupo de personas a quienes ya había visto días atrás y al término de la obra fueron recompensados con los aplausos de todo el público.

Algunas mujeres, con lágrimas en los ojos se levantaban y aplaudían tan fuerte que en cualquier momento les arderían las palmas. Los hombres también se pusieron de pie y elogiaron al elenco. Los más jóvenes no dudaban en gritar ¡Bravo! Cuando todo el elenco, en fila, hacía reverencias para agradecer.

Diez minutos duraron los aplausos y poco a poco el teatro comenzó a vaciarse. Muchas personas buscaron la manera de ir a camerinos para conseguir un autógrafo de los actores por lo que a Candy y a mí nos fue difícil alcanzar a Terry.

—¡esto es imposible! — grité exasperada al recibir por tercera vez un empujón de una joven que casi lloraba para lograr entrar.


	11. Chapter 11

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

—ven aquí— dijo Candy tomándome de la mano con fuerza— no me sueltes— me ordenó mientras comenzábamos a caminar entre la gente. No sé cómo, pero Candy se estaba abriendo paso entre todo ese grupo, formado principalmente por mujeres y jovencitas. La escuché balbucear algo sobre un barco, Londres y América mientras avanzábamos.

—no pueden pasar— dijo un hombre alto y robusto que custodiaba la entrada tras bambalinas.

—Terry nos está esperando— dije recuperando el aliento que había perdido al empujar a un par de señoras gordas y a varias muchachas.

—¡a ustedes también! — respondió el hombre en tono de burla.

—es en serio— dije— ella es la señorita Candy White y yo soy…

—¡Claire! — me interrumpió el guardia— es cierto— giró la manija de la puerta que permitía el acceso y la multitud comenzó a gritar. — pasen rápido, por favor— dijo empujando la puerta con una mano para dejarnos entrar y alejando a la gente con la otra extremidad.

—pasa Candy— dije haciendo que entrara primero. Cerramos la puerta inmediatamente.

—¡es un caos! — dijo recargándose en la puerta. También le faltaba el aliento y tenía las mejillas encendidas, tal vez por la emoción o por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho para lograr llegar al frente.

—pero ya estás aquí. Ahora debes buscar a Terry. — en ese momento recordé la carta. Era momento de dársela. — antes de seguir avanzando…toma esto— ya había sacado la carta de mi bolsa— Terry me pidió que te la diera cuando terminara la obra, pero con todo el alboroto de allá afuera no pude hacerlo.

—¿qué es? — preguntó mirando el sobre fijamente.

—algo que quiere decirte, supongo— contesté— pero ya que vas a verlo, tal vez puedas leerla frente a él, ¿no?

—sí…— dijo Candy más que confundida y comenzó a caminar sin decirme una palabra.

Adentro era otro caos. La gente corría de un lado a otro con trajes, utilería, papeles o parte de la escenografía que tal vez debía ser reparada.

—iremos por aquí— dijo Candy decidida mientras comenzaba a caminar por un largo corredor. — no hay nadie por ahí y hay muchas puertas, deben ser los camerinos, ¿no?

—claro—dije siguiéndola. La verdad es que Candy tenía razón y la dirección que habíamos tomado nos llevaría hacia Terry.

—aquí es— se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía el nombre de Terry grabado. Llamó dos veces y no hubo respuestas. Volvió a tocar y la puerta se abrió, pero no salió Terry, sino Charles. Di un paso atrás y Candy miró confundida al joven que tenía delante— disculpe, venía a buscar a Terry.

—está adentro— respondió serio dejándola pasar.

—esperaré afuera— le dije a Candy antes de que cerrara la puerta, pero no estaba segura de que me hubiera oído.

—¿quién es ella? — me preguntó Charles tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

—alguien importante para Terry— contesté sin querer dar mucha información pues la actitud de Charles era diferente a las otras veces que lo había visto. En ese momento estaba serio, casi molesto. Tenía fruncido el entrecejo y su mirada parecía lanzar fuego. Había hablado con Terry sobre Susana.

Charles no dijo nada y fue hasta su camerino, un par de puertas más al fondo. Yo me quité del pasillo para no estorbar y los minutos comenzaron a ser más largos.

—¿dónde está Terry? — escuché la voz del director quien, casi a gritos, llamaba a Terry.

El silencio se hizo presente. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraban al director fijamente. La puerta de Terry se abrió, también la de Karen, Charles y otros actores más.

—¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Terry ya sin su traje de Romeo.

—es Susana— dijo el director y todos comenzaron a murmurar, pero Terry pareció no escucharlos. Charles se acercó inmediatamente— una enfermera vino a buscarte, Susana desapareció.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron Charles y Terry al mismo tiempo.

Me acerqué a los tres hombres y en ese momento Candy también se asomaba por la puerta. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas.

—iré a buscarla— dijo Terry estirando la mano hacia una mesa próxima a la puerta de su camerino. Había tomado sus llaves.

—voy contigo— dijo Candy en un susurro y Terry la tomó de la mano.

—también yo— dijo Charles y yo di un paso al frente mirando a Terry. Él me miró asustado, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

—si salen los dos juntos serán abordados por los reporteros y nunca saldrán— intervino el director.

—iremos a la puerta principal para que dejen esta salida libre— la voz de una mujer se escuchó claramente. Karen Claise había salido de su camerino y la actriz que interpretó a la madre de Julieta asintió con la cabeza. —será mejor que vengas también, Robert.

—sí, tienes razón— asintió el director y en cuestión de segundos la mitad del elenco salía por la puerta principal del teatro.

La primera en salir fui yo para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie que detuviera a Terry o a Charles.

—Candy y yo iremos en mi auto— me dijo Terry.

—yo llevaré a Claire— dijo Charles— no eres el único con un buen sueldo— dijo señalando un auto muy similar al de Terry.

—nos vemos allá— dijo Terry y ayudó a Candy a subir al automóvil.

—Claire…— Candy iba a decir algo, pero Terry ya había encendido el coche y se disponía a partir.

—los veré después— dije.

Charles y yo subimos a su automóvil. El actor conducía como loco por las calles con tal de llegar pronto y antes que Terry.

—me gustaría llegar viva al hospital, ¿sabes? — dije sujetándome de la manija. No creí que los automóviles de principios de siglo pudieran ser tan rápidos.

—no estoy para bromas— dijo mientras girábamos.

—¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos que te puso de tan mal humor? — pregunté seria.

—nada.

—¿nada? — repetí— la segunda parte de la obra inició más tarde lo que debía. Al terminar la obra, sales del camerino de Terry y antes de salir le dices que no es mejor que tú— me miró con el rabillo del ojo— no le mencionaste lo del sueldo sólo porque sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿pelearon?

Charles condujo una calle más en silencio.

—peleamos en el intermedio— respondió finalmente— casi le rompo la cara. — ¿era cierto eso? — al término de la primera parte me dijo que me había equivocado en una línea. Le respondí que todos nos habíamos equivocado en algún momento y…

—y sin razón alguna salió el tema de Susana, ¿no?

—si ya sabes lo que pasó no debiste preguntar.

—no lo sabía, pero la única razón por la que ustedes pelearían es por Susana. — Charles no dijo nada— lo que me parece estúpido, infantil y ridículo. Se comportan como niños frente a un problema de adultos.

—no necesito un regaño en este momento, Claire. Lo único que necesito es saber qué pasa con Susana. ¿por qué se fue? Y ¿a dónde?

—tienes razón. ¿tienes idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

—no, ¿tú?

—no, la única que sabría algo es su madre.

Charles tomó un camino que yo no había recorrido con Terry. Era un atajo, así que llegamos antes al hospital, sólo unos minutos antes.

La nieve me impedía ver claramente, no había luz de luna y eso tampoco ayudaba. Bajamos del auto y entramos corriendo al hospital, donde el ambiente era tenso. Enfermeras, doctores y guardias de seguridad caminaban de un lado a otro buscando a Susana.

Lo primero que Charles y yo hicimos, sin preguntarnos, fue subir a la habitación de Susana. La ventana estaba abierta y el aire del exterior golpeaba terriblemente. La cama estaba desecha, las muletas no estaban y la silla de ruedas que había visto anteriormente estaba hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, como si alguien la hubiera aventado. También había restos de un florero que se había roto no sé en qué momento de la noche.

Mientras yo observaba la habitación Charles ya había salido. Escuché cómo gritaba su nombre, sin importarle que los demás pacientes lo escucharan. Salí detrás de él y recorrimos el pasillo. Al llegar a las escaleras Terry y Candy subían, acababan de llegar.

—¿algo? — preguntó Candy.

—acabamos de llegar— respondí— su habitación está hecha un desastre.

—¡Susana! — la voz de Charles resonó por todo el pasillo. —¡Claire! ¡por aquí!

Candy, Terry y yo corrimos hasta donde estaba Charles. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de metal que conducía hacia la azotea del edificio. Se me revolvió el estómago y me imaginé lo peor.

Subimos las escaleras y se nos presentó una imagen terrible. Susana, envuelta en una bata verde de terciopelo, se sujetaba del barandal. ¡Iba a lanzarse!

Me temblaron las piernas y no me pude mover, sólo vi lo que pasaba.

—¡Susana! — gritó Candy y dio unos pasos al frente.

Charles ya estaba cerca de ella, caminaba lentamente, supongo que para no asustarla. Terry también avanzó varios pasos y se acercó más que Candy.

—¡Sussie! — dijo Charles— Sussie, no te sueltes.

—¡vete Charles! ¡vete— gritó la joven actriz.

—Susana, por favor, no lo hagas— dijo Candy— Susana…Terry está aquí, por favor no lo hagas.

La actriz volteó a ver a Terry y se sujetó con más fuerza al barandal, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¡vayanse todos! Si yo muero podrán ser felices.

—eso no es cierto— dijo Terry— si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaré— la voz de Terry era fuerte, grave y no titubeaba. Charles le lanzó una fuerte mirada. — Susana, ven, por favor.

Candy fue mas rápida que todos. En un segundo se había lanzado hacia Susana y la tomaba por la cintura. Sentí pánico. Si Susana se lanzaba podía llevarse a Candy consigo.

—Susana, piénsalo. De nada servirá que lo hagas. Piensa en las personas que te quieren. — la voz de Candy era una súplica.

—a nadie le importo. Todos estarán mejor sin mí— Susana se negaba a escuchar y Terry estaba asustado. La vida de Candy corría peligro.

Charles le hizo una señal a Terry y este asintió. Lentamente Terry avanzó hacia el barandal.

—Susana…

—¡vete! — gritó una vez más.

Charles avanzó también hacia el barandal, pero del lado opuesto. Candy hizo un enorme esfuerzo físico y jaló a Susana. Logró que la actriz se soltara del metálico barandal y en un segundo Charles y Terry se interponían entre la actriz y el vacío.

Candy y Susana cayeron y sus cuerpos se enterraron en la fría nieve. Charles avanzó y tomó a la alterada actriz entre sus brazos y ella se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar. Terry levantó a Candy ágilmente como si fuera una pluma. Le palpó la cabeza, los brazos y la espalda y la abrazó fuertemente. Candy también lo abrazó.

En ese momento, un grupo de enfermeras, un médico y la madre de Susana subían. La mujer gritó el nombre de su hija en repetidas ocasiones y se acercó a ella que seguía en brazos de Charles.

—¡llévenla a su habitación! — ordenó el médico mirándonos a todos. —¡pronto!

Charles miró a Terry una última vez y comenzó el descenso seguido de las enfermeras y el médico. La señora Marlow nos miró a los tres que quedábamos ahí, pero detuvo su vista en Candy.

Terry la tomó de la mano y juraría que retó a la señora Marlow con la mirada. Hasta ese momento yo me pude mover y avancé hasta detenerme al lado de Candy. La señora Marlow volvió a mirarnos y frunciendo el ceño alcanzó a su hija en su habitación.

—será mejor que todos bajemos— dije caminando hacia la puerta por la que todos habían desaparecido.

—Claire, espera— dijo Candy y yo di media vuelta.

Candy y Terry se lanzaron una de esas miradas con las que se dice todo. Terry le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó hacia la puerta.

—no se tarden— dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yo no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Claire, Terry me dijo todo— Candy se acercó hacia mí y me tomó de las manos.

—¿todo? — pregunté. ¿le había dicho de dónde venía?

—todo lo que hiciste para convencerlo de decirme lo que había ocurrido con Susana. Me contó que estuviste a su lado estos días y que lo apoyaste. También me dijo de los regaños que le diste y de cómo me protegiste en el teatro para que no escuchara los comentarios sobre el accidente.

—yo…—me había quedado son palabras—¿cómo te dijo todo en tan poco tiempo?

—la carta me hablaba del accidente y de lo que tú has hecho toda esta semana. Ya conocías a Susana, a su madre y a ese actor…

—Charles— dije.

—sí, a él. — sonrió— no sé cómo lograste que Terry confiara en ti, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es una persona difícil y que no abre sus sentimientos a cualquiera, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho contigo. Dirás que estoy loca, pero creo que te pareces mucho a nosotros.

—Candy, yo…

—gracias Claire— me abrazó y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta— gracias por habernos apoyado.

—no creo haber hecho mucho, pero si ayudé en algo, me alegro— fue lo único que pude decir.

—creo que hiciste mucho— me apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro— creo que tus ojos se parecen a los de Terry. Ahora, vamos abajo. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—espera…ustedes…seguirán juntos, ¿verdad?

Candy miró el piso, después el cielo y finalmente a mí. —sí, no será fácil, pero ¿cuándo lo ha sido? Creo que Susana, Terry y yo no podremos ser amigos, pero amo a Terry y no voy a dejarlo ahora que me necesita para apoyar a Susana.

—me alegra saber eso— dije con una sonrisa que estuvo a nada de convertirse en llanto— no sabes cuánto me alegra. Sé que serán muy felices.

La señora Marlow tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando Charles y Terry le explicaron lo que Susana iba a hacer. Por eso, el médico le dio unos calmantes y la llevó a su consultorio para revisarle la presión.

Susana estaba ya en su habitación. No tenía ninguna herida física, pero su rostro estaba demacrado y moralmente no debía sentirse bien. Charles estaba a su lado, tomando su mano. Candy, Terry y yo estábamos al margen de esa escena. Desde que habíamos bajado Susana no nos había dirigido la palabra, solo hablaba, y en voz baja, con Charles.

—esperaré afuera— dije desesperada por tanta tensión y tanto silencio.

—Claire— la voz de Susana era casi imperceptible— ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Miré a Charles, a Candy y a Terry que pronto desalojaron la habitación.

—creí que era la solución, ¿sabes? — dijo antes de que yo hiciera cualquier gesto. —creí que, si moría, entonces mi mamá, Terry y Candy podrían rehacer sus vidas. Sólo estoy ocasionando problemas a todos, hasta a las enfermeras, y la verdad…ya estaba cansada de esto— con sus brazos abarcó toda la habitación.

—me alegra que no lo hayas hecho— dije y no supe qué tono adquirió mi voz.

—pero…—sonrió con pesar— hay algo más que quieres decir.

—no…nada.

—entonces, lo diré yo— alisó las sábanas— Susana es una tonta, una idiota por haber arriesgado su vida y la de Candy de esa forma; y lo peor de todo, es una cobarde, pues no logró soltarse del barandal y…

—nada de eso— la interrumpí— no eres nada de lo que dijiste. Creo que entiendo tus motivos, pero…me duele pensar que no te importan las personas que están a tu alrededor. Tu madre no habría superado nunca tu muerte. Terry y Candy no habrían podido "rehacer sus vidas" cargando siempre con la culpa de tu muerte y…dime, ¿pensaste en Charles? Estoy segura de que te ama y sospecho que tú también lo amas.

—ahora lo sé— murmuró— pero, también amo a Terry.

—lo sé, sé que tus sentimientos son puros…

—pero él ama a Candy.

—y ambos tienen un gran corazón y estoy segura que si los dejas lograrán hacerte bien.

—¿amigos nosotros?

—personas maduras y buenas. No te digo que lo hagas, no si no quieres. Sólo digo que no te cierres a las personas. Si te dijera lo que hicieron esta noche en el teatro, no lo creerías.

—¿qué hicieron? — preguntó y yo le conté que Karen y el resto del elenco habían llamado la atención de la gente para que Charles y Terry pudieran salir rápidamente hacia el hospital.

—estás cansada, será mejor que me vaya.

Susana accedió. Era ya muy noche y era importante cuidar la salud de Susana.

—¿podrías decir a Candy que quiero hablar con ella?

—¿estás segura? ¿no deberías dormir?

—llámala.

Salí de la habitación y respiré profundamente, me faltaba el aire desde hacía horas. Candy y Terry estaban a un lado de la puerta, charlaban en voz baja.

—¿cómo está? —preguntaron.

—cansada, pero dice que quiere hablar contigo— respondí mirando a Candy. —insistí en que debía descansar, pero…

—iré— dijo Candy y Terry y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo.

—¿y Charles?

—fue a ver a la señora Marlow.

—ah… ¿estás bien? —pregunté. Parecía que llevaba días sin saber de Terry.

—agotado, pero me siento bien, tranquilo— nos alejamos de la puerta de Susana— ¡no tienes idea de lo que sentí al ver a Candy tan cerca de caer, creí que…

—pero no pasó— lo interrumpí— también sentí pánico y…me paralicé en el peor momento, pero nada malo pasó. Ella está bien y tú estás a su lado, eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

—sí.

—fue un momento terrible para todos, nunca imaginé que algo así podría pasar. Susana va a necesitar ayuda psicológica. —Terry me miró y estuvo a punto de refutar mi argumento— de donde yo vengo la ayuda psicológica no significa estar loco.

—entonces no es tan malo tu siglo—bromeó.

—tiene muchas ventajas.

—espero que pronto sepamos cómo puedes regresar.

—sí, yo también.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que le pregunté sobre Charles.

—ya no tiene caso hablar de por qué peleamos— contestó— Claire, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho esta semana. De no ser por tu compañía, no sé qué estaría pasando en este momento.

—para eso están los primos, ¿no? — sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

—para eso está la familia— dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre nuestro lejano parentesco? —me alegra que aterrizaras en mi departamento.

—mi departamento—lo contradije divertida.

—nuestro departamento, ¿te parece?

Candy salió en ese momento de la habitación de Susana. Miró a Terry y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me hice a un lado y vi cómo él la abrazaba con fuerza. ¿de qué había hablado con Susana?

Me alejé lentamente y bajé las escaleras. Ellos dos tenían que hablar a solas. Me senté en una de esas bancas incómodas de madera y recé para que no hubiera más problemas. La sala estaba tranquila, al igual que el resto del hospital pues el estado de alerta ya había pasado y como todo había pasado de noche, las probabilidades de que lo ocurrido con Susana llegara a los periódicos eran bajas.

Me recargué en la banca y cerré los ojos. La adrenalina de mi cuerpo ya estaba disminuyendo y en cualquier momento me iba a quedar dormida.

—es tarde para visitas, ¿no cree? — abrí los ojos y el señor que se había convertido en abuelo recienteente me miraba sonriente.

—creo que sí, pero tenía que venir.

—¿se encuentra bien? La persona a la que vino a ver…

—sí, ahora sí, creo que todo está bien.

—me alegra escuchar eso, son buenas noticias— sonrió de nuevo.

—¿y su nieto?

—¡está en perfectas condiciones! Mañana saldrán de aquí e irán a casa.

—son buenas noticias— repetí.

—¡excelentes! — exclamó— y ya que todo está bien, creo que es hora de irme. Debo trabajar.

—¿de noche?

—trabajo en la estación de trenes y mi turno comenzará dentro de poco.

—entonces, que le vaya bien.

—a ti también— dijo el hombre y se marchó con paso ligero. Sin duda era feliz.

Me levanté de la banca y comencé a dar de vueltas por toda la sala. ¿Faltaba algo más por hacer? Susana seguía viva, con suerte, había comprendido que había personas que la amaban. Charles se había decidido a luchar por ella y tal vez tenían un futuro juntos. Candy y Terry ya no corrían peligro de separarse y mi familia estaba asegurada.

Me detuve al pie de la escalera. Mis bisabuelos bajaban los escalones lentamente. Candy se detuvo casi a la mitad del camino y Terry bajó un escalón más. La miró de frente, tomó sus manos y las besó casi con devoción. Candy lo miró fijamente mientras llevaba sus manos a sus labios y sonrió ante el contacto. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y claramente le dijo "te amo"

Bajaron el resto de los escalones y llegaron hasta mi lugar. El rostro de Terry había cambiado; sus ojos tenían más brillo que antes, su rostro ya no era pálido, a pesar del terrible clima del exterior, su sonrisa era contagiosa pues Candy también sonreía. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de vida, de esperanzas y de ilusión, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el contacto de Terry. Estaban tomados de la mano y parecía que nada podría romper esa unión.

—¿todo bien? — pregunté cuando los tuve frente a mí.

—todo bien—dijo Terry— Susana ya está dormida, el médico dice que sigue alterada por lo que intentó hacer y que deberá estar más tiempo aquí, bajo observación.

—se repondrá. Charles estará a su lado.

—y nosotros también—intervino Candy y Terry asintió.

—¿se quedarán aquí toda la noche? —pregunté.

—sí, quiero saber cómo está la señora Marlow—contestó Terry.

—hará un escándalo cuando sepa lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no?

—creo que Charles ya se está encargando de ponerla al tanto. Cuando hablé con él en mi camerino me dijo que le hablaría a la señora Marlow sobre sus sentimientos hacia Susana y que no descansaría hasta que le permitiera estar a su lado.

—¡qué valiente! — exclamé.

—sí, ¿quién se atrevería a hablarle así a esa mujer? —dijo Terry sarcástico.

—sólo un loco—respondí riéndome. Yo estaba loca, eso era seguro. —¿qué hay de ustedes?

—debo volver a Chicago, Albert me necesita y mi carrera como enfermera apenas comienza, así que no puedo dejarla botada. —respondió Candy— y Terry tiene una larga temporada teatral, así que haremos esto lento, ¿no es así?

—haremos esto lento—repitió Terry— ¿qué opinas?

—creo que es un excelente plan. No hay porqué apresurarse, tienen toda la vida para estar juntos.

—así es—dijo Terry.

—¿y tú Claire? — preguntó Candy.

—¿yo? Pues…no tengo planes, creo que, por hoy, sólo iré a casa y dormiré bien. Mañana será otro día.

—¿cuándo volverás a casa?

—no lo sé, Candy, tal vez pronto o tal vez me quede aquí por unos días más. — respondí y Terry me miró haciendo una mueca de compasión y apoyo moral. Me había prometido ir a ver al profesor de física que conocía, así que pronto obtendría respuestas. También podía buscar al hombre extraño que sabía que yo era del futuro. Había muchas opciones, alguna debía llevarme a casa.

—te llevaré a casa—dijo Terry.

—no hace falta, tomaré un coche—contesté—todavía tienen cosas de qué hablar y hay que estar pendiente de Susana. Me quedaría con ustedes, pero me muero de sueño.

—¿segura que irás sola?

—sí, ya conozco la ciudad, estaré bien.

Los tres salimos del hospital. La nieve cubría la ciudad y el frío calaba los huesos. Creo que nunca había sentido tanto frio como esa noche. Terry me ayudó a conseguir un coche. Mi segundo paseo en carruaje.

—nos vemos—dije a los dos antes de subirme, pero Candy me detuvo y me dio un fuerte abrazo, lleno de emociones y sentimientos. Terry también me abrazó después y al oído me dijo gracias.

—adiós—dijeron los dos y subí al carruaje.

Le di al cochero la dirección del apartamento de Terry y el coche comenzó a moverse. Volteé a ver a la pareja y los descubrí dándose un beso. Sonreí y me acomodé en mi asiento. El carruaje era descubierto, a pesar del clima, así que podía ver la vida nocturna de la ciudad claramente.

—es una fría noche—dijo el cochero.

—sí, por eso hay que ir a casa. Podría pescar un resfriado con este clima—respondí.

—sí, es hora de ir a casa—dijo— después de dejarla a usted iré a la mía. Mi esposa me espera.

Asentí y nos quedamos callados el resto del camino hasta llegar a casa. Le pagué lo que habíamos acordado y bajé del carruaje. Entré en silencio al edifico y subí hasta mi departamento.

Al entrar, recordé que no le había contado a Terry sobre los Leagan y comencé a reír, no por mi olvido, sino por la mala jugada que les había hecho.

 _Terry_

 _Con todo lo que pasó no tuve tiempo de contarte lo ocurrido desde mi frente de batalla. En la puerta conocí a la insoportable familia Leagan. Fueron groseros con Candy, le rompieron su entrada. Por suerte llevaba un boleto extra, cortesía de Charles, y logramos entrar._

 _Comprenderás que no me pude quedar de brazos cruzados e hice que los sacaran del teatro durante el intermedio. Misteriosamente perdieron sus boletos y tuvieron que salir. Me ayudó un hombre del personal del teatro, no le pregunté su nombre, pero era quien recibía los boletos en la entrada. Así que, por favor, si llegan a quejarse, evita que pierda su trabajo, pues nos hizo un gran favor._

 _¡Debiste ver sus caras de coraje y vergüenza! Candy no sabe nada, así que tú decide si le contarás. Sólo espero que no me reprenda por haber hecho algo malo._

 _Claire_

Dejé la nota sobre la mesa del comedor para que Terry la leyera cuando llegara, en caso de que yo no estuviera en casa o de que estuviera durmiendo.

Entré a la habitación y ya sin energía para nada más me acosté en la cama sin cambiarme de ropa y en poco tiempo me quedé profundamente dormida.


End file.
